Rockstar
by enlyume7
Summary: Después de que Merle sea encarcelado, su grupo de rock se ve obligado a tomarse un descanso. Daryl intentará recuperar la inspiración en King County, dónde la hija pequeña de un granjero le ayudará sin darse cuenta… Bethyl AU. R&R.
1. King County

**Disclaimer: The Walking Dead no me pertenece...que lástima...**

* * *

Daryl Dixon sabía que su hermano no era exactamente Einstein, pero nunca se había imaginado que fuera tan gilipollas para dejarse pillar por una policía infiltrada como prostituta. Merle se emborrachaba siempre que podía y jugueteaba con drogas, Daryl lo sabía, pero nunca había pagado por tener sexo con una mujer. Al principio porque sabía en que bares las encontraría dispuestas a acostarse con él, y tras el éxito del grupo, porque había fans más que dispuestas a estar con cualquier miembro de la banda. Por ese motivo no entendía como Merle había aceptado pagar a la supuesta prostituta por sus servicios y, no contento con ello, invitarla además a probar algo de su coca. Daryl estaba convencido de que ni siquiera la policía se creía aún el éxito que había tenido con su hermano. Y la prensa, a través de sus comentarios críticos pero a la vez jocosos, tampoco debía entenderlo.

\- ¿Cuánto me caería encima por matar a ese gilipollas? ¿Diez años? -preguntó Shane tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa de la habitación del hotel en que se hospedaban-. Porque, la verdad, teniendo en cuenta que acaba de jodernos una gira millonaria, creo que podría correr el riesgo.

\- No nos ha jodido nada, Shane -contestó Andrea, tumbada en el sofá con los pies apoyados en la pared y la cabeza colgando del asiento-. Todos hablarán de nosotros aún más que antes. Venderemos todas las entradas.

\- Y vamos a tocar sin una de las guitarras, ¿no?

\- ¡Claro que no! Merle no pisará la cárcel más de tres días…le pondrán una fianza un poco escandalosa que nosotros podremos pagar, le regañarán, dirá en rueda de prensa que lo siente y que no volverá a pasar y seguiremos con nuestras adoradas y millonarias vidas -sonrió la rubia. Así del revés y escuchándola a Daryl le recordó al gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas-. DD, díselo tú que a mí no me cree. No es la primera vez que detienen a un famoso por trapichear un poco.

\- Ojalá fuera tan optimista como tú -resopló Shane-. ¿Y si no es así? ¿Buscamos otro guitarrista?

\- No.

Sus dos compañeros miraron a Daryl, cuya respuesta no admitía tono de réplica.

\- El grupo es suyo. Si vienen a vernos es en gran parte por el espectáculo que él da en el escenario.

\- ¡Exacto! -aplaudió Andrea-. Y eso es lo que vende, sus escándalos...no perderemos fans por esto, seremos aún más grandes.

\- En ese caso sí deberíamos contemplar buscar otro guitarrista, temporal. Da igual lo mucho que "adoren" a Merle. No les gustará que cancelemos la gira. Tenemos que seguir adelante y así, cuando vuelva, seremos de nuevo noticia.

\- ...eso es cierto. Aunque repito que no pisará la cárcel -dijo Andrea volviendo a su entretenida tarea de limarse las uñas. Shane miró a Daryl alzando las cejas.

\- Somos dos contra uno. Pero eres más listo que tu hermano, ¿verdad? -Daryl le aguantó la mirada, en silencio, hasta desviarla hacia su cerveza antes de tomar un trago.

\- Que cojones, que no la hubiera jodido. Con o sin él, seguiremos adelante con la gira.

Shane y Andrea sonrieron satisfechos justo en el momento en que la puerta de la suite se abrió y entró su manager, Rick Grimes, como un torbellino. Se puso en el centro de la sala, sin mirarles directamente; se frotó la cara con las manos y suspiró lentamente.

\- Se cancela la gira.

Fue como una bofetada. Andrea borró la sonrisa y se incorporó de golpe; Shane ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos con enfado; Daryl apretó los dientes y los puños.

\- Han condenado a Merle a dieciocho meses de cárcel.

\- Pagaremos la fianza -siseó Daryl.

\- Claro, si le hubieran puesto una. Pero resulta que, abro comillas: "los famosetes como vosotros, con vuestros fans y vuestro dinero, os creéis que podéis torear a la justicia como os de la gana" -relató Rick con un acento extraño, supuestamente imitando al juez-. Cárcel sin fianza, multa y su ingreso obligado en un centro de desintoxicación durante nueve meses una vez haya salido de la cárcel.

\- No me jodas… recurriremos, ¿no?

\- Sí, claro. Pero mientras tanto estará entre rejas y no sabemos hasta que punto servirá de nada…es un castigo ejemplar, para que se vea que la justicia es igual para todos.

\- Pero es que no lo es -dijo Shane con tono de burla, recibiendo una mirad disgustada de Rick-. Bueno, vale, lo pillo: Merle está jodido para los próximos dos años. Eso no tiene nada que ver con la gira… lo hemos hablado, pillaremos a otro guitarrista hasta que Merle se reincorpore.

\- ¿Has visto las noticias? -preguntó Rick impaciente, antes de coger el mando de la televisión-. Mirad vuestros queridos fans, pidiendo que les devuelvan el dinero de las entradas. No quieren veros.

\- ¡Eso dicen ahora! ¡Acabarán yendo! -dijo Andrea con enfado, escuchando a los comentaristas hablar sobre ellos.

Daryl sentía como le hervía la sangre. Su hermano no era un santo, nunca lo había sido. Había jugado con el alcohol y las drogas desde la adolescencia, siempre subía al escenario algo pasado y todo el mundo lo sabía. Por eso montaba el espectáculo que montaba. Por eso iban a verlos. Y por culpa de una condena ejemplar ahora lo despedazaban. Los cuatro miraron en silencio la televisión hasta que Daryl cogió el teléfono móvil y lanzó contra ella, rompiéndola en el acto.

\- ¡¿Pero qué cojones haces?! ¡¿Sabes que puede apagarse pulsando un puto botón?! -gritó Shane.

\- No me bastaba con apagarla.

Rick, Shane y Andrea lo miraron como si estuviera loco. Daryl apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se cubrió la cara con las manos, maldiciendo internamente a su hermano. _Ahora que todo iba bien… menudo gilipollas…_

\- Mi consejo es que os alejéis un tiempo de la ciudad y de las cámaras -dijo entonces Rick llamando de nuevo la atención del grupo-. Querrán entrevistaros para preguntaros por lo que ha pasado, querrán vuestra opinión… y lo suyo sería que estuvierais de parte de la justicia pero como sé que no es así… no digáis ni hagáis nada. Desapareced. Queríais hacer un nuevo álbum, ¿no? Pues aprovechad.

\- Merle es el que compone -murmuró Daryl a través de las manos.

\- Tú también -dijo Andrea alzando las cejas. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que la mujer suspiró de nuevo-. Pues voy a hacer las maletas; me voy a las Maldivas de retiro espiritual.

\- Prfff, ¿Maldivas? ¿Estás de coña? ¿Te piras y ya está? -se quejó Shane mirando a la rubia, que se encogió de hombros antes de señalar a Rick con la cabeza.

\- Lleváis un año muy intenso… no os vendrá mal descansar un tiempo -opinó el manager.

\- Entonces supongo que volvemos a casa… menuda mierda.

Shane salió de la habitación seguido de Andrea, ambos con la intención de empezar a hacer su equipaje. Rick se acercó a Daryl, que no se había movido del sitio, y tomó asiento junto a él. El menor de los Dixon no era como ellos, lo sabía; no tenía una familia con la que volver y no sería capaz de aguantar más de cinco horas en un retiro paradisiaco sin hacer nada. Y, visto su arrebato con el televisor, Rick sabía que era el que más alejado debía estar de todo el jaleo que les esperaba si se quedaban en la gran ciudad.

\- Lo digo sinceramente… creo que os vendrá bien descansar un tiempo -repitió Rick con cuidado-. No es verdad que sea Merle quien compone: eres tú. Él retoca los temas, es verdad, pero la idea siempre es tuya. Aprovecha, Daryl. Haz algo sin la supervisión de tu hermano.

\- ¿Y dónde se supone que voy a hacerlo? -resopló levantando la vista, derrotado-. ¿Compro un puto ático en Mahattan? ¿Me voy a las Maldivas con Andrea? No quiero volver a casa… no haré más que pensar en lo gilipollas que es Merle -de nuevo, se cubrió la cara con las manos.

\- Ven conmigo a King County -dijo Rick sin pensarlo. Daryl lo miró a través de sus dedos-. En serio, vente con Shane y conmigo. Es un pueblo pequeño y tranquilo… y no estarás solo, estaremos allí.

Daryl lo miró en silencio unos segundos y Rick esperó su negativa. Sin embargo, el joven Dixon suspiró y se encogió de hombros antes de levantarse para recoger sus cosas.

\- ¿Es un sí?

\- No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

* * *

La llegada a King County fue mucho más pacífica que la salida de Boston la noche anterior. En Atlanta no había periodistas esperando a su llegada, como tampoco ningún chófer. La mujer de Rick en persona, Lori, había ido a buscarles aprovechando que su hijo estaba en el colegio a esa hora.

\- ¡Que alegría tenerte de vuelta tan prono! -dijo la mujer recibiendo a su marido con un beso en los labios. Inmediatamente después se giró hacia Shane y Daryl, avergonzada-. Perdonad, siento mucho lo de vuestra gira… y lo de Merle…

\- No te preocupes por él -dijo Shane antes de acercarse a darle un abrazo.

Daryl se sorprendió al ver que ambos se conocían e intentó recordar si alguno, Rick o Shane, había comentado alguna vez aquel pequeño detalle. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pues la mujer le tendió la mano justo cuando su marido les presentó; le estrechó la mano con bastante fuerza, sonriendo amablemente.

\- Vamos, tengo el coche en el aparcamiento -dijo la mujer encabezando la marcha agarrada al brazo de su marido.

\- Así que esa es Lori Grimes -dijo Daryl junto a Shane.

\- Sí. Rick es un tío con suerte, ¿eh? -dijo con una sonrisa que su compañero no supo interpretar, pero que a penas duró dos segundos antes de darle una palmada en la espalda-. Venga, vamos al lío. Y quíitate esa gorra y las gafas de sol, aquí no va a conocerte nadie.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No escuchan buena música?

Daryl estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando vio finalmente el cartel de bienvenida a King County. Rick, Lori y Shane seguían hablando de los viejos tiempos y de lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas en los últimos años. Daryl se preguntó cuanto tiempo hacía que eran amigos Rick y Shane, y cuanto hacía que se habían marchado de allí. Con el grupo llevaban cinco años pero era evidente que ya se conocían de antes; y si bien Rick sí iba y venía cuando su trabajo con ellos se lo permitía, Shane siempre solía viajar con Andrea o incluso, alguna vez, con Merle y él mismo.

\- Primera parada -dijo Lori alegremente, parando en doble fila en la calle principal.

\- Gracias por el paseo -contestó Shane abriendo la puerta del coche-. Número 16, 4-B, Daryl. Para cuando te aburras -dijo antes de bajar.

Su compañero se limitó a asentir. Shane no había llegado a su portal cuando Lori arrancó y dejó atrás la calle principal, directa a las afueras del pueblo.

\- Girando esta calle a la izquierda, la tercera es nuestra casa -le explicó Rick señalando la calle en cuestión-. No estás muy lejos, pero pensé que preferirías la tranquilidad del campo.

Daryl arqueó las cejas preguntándose a qué se refería con "el campo". Sí, Daryl disfrutaba yendo de acampada; le encantaba pasar tiempo en el exterior; le concentraba cuando escribía o componía música. Pero de una excursión de unos días a vivir allí había una distancia considerable.

\- Sabes que hace 9 años que vivo en la ciudad -dijo con un tono que no llegaba a la pregunta pero tampoco a la afirmación. Rick se giró para mirarle y asintió con media sonrisa.

\- Confía en mí, ¿quieres?

El Dixon se limitó a suspirar y volvió a mirar por la ventana justo cuando Lori entraba en un camino secundario que les llevó a una pequeña cabaña. Daryl sintió como se le revolvía el estómago, recordando la pequeña casa en la que se había criado; le había costado horrores, sudor y mucho esfuerzo dejar aquella época atrás y si había algo que tenía claro era que no quería volver ahí.

\- No -dijo tajantemente. Lori lo miró sorprendida a través del retrovisor, pero Rick lo ignoró, salió del coche y le abrió la puerta trasera-. No.

\- Dame una oportunidad. ¿Cuándo te he fallado?

Daryl bajó y cerró de un portazo, dejando claro su enfado. Siguió a Rick hacia la cabaña para alejarse del coche y que Lori no escuchara la discusión, no por que estuviera dispuesto a acceder a vivir allí sino por respeto a la mujer de su manager. Rick abrió la puerta y entró, pero no llegó a dar dos pasos cuando Daryl lo agarró del brazo y le obligó a encararle.

\- Más vale que tengas un plan B, Rick, porque yo aquí no me quedo. Llévame a un motel si quieres, pero aquí no paso ni una noche.

\- Pensaba que te gustaba el aire libre… la tranquilidad de las afueras…

\- Un día. Dos. Puede que tres o cuatro. Pero, ¿para vivir? ¿En serio? -resopló, apretando los dientes-. Sabes de dónde vengo, joder. No quieres dejarme sólo por si me drogo, ¿pero quieres meterme en una casa como la de mi puta infancia? ¡¿Ese es tu super plan?!

\- Daryl, mira a tu alrededor, ¿se parece en algo a la casa en la que te criaste? -preguntó Rick tranquilamente, alzando las cejas.

Su amigo paseó la vista por la sala, sin ganas y brevemente. Por supuesto que no se parecía; esa cabaña estaba ordenada, limpia, decorada con el gusto de alguna granjera mujer de su casa que, aunque no era su estilo, tampoco resultaba desagradable. Era acogedora.

\- Me da igual.

\- Oye, la idea es que aproveches este tiempo sin Merle, ¿no? Que compongas música, que escribas como hacías cuando nos conocimos…

\- Ya te he dicho que quien escribe los temas es Merle.

\- ¿En serio, Daryl? -Rick se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un papel cuidadosamente doblado que le tendió. Cuando el músico no hizo por cogerlo, se acercó a la nevera y sujetó en la puerta el papel con un imán-. Estos son los temas de vuestro primer disco. El que os catapultó a la fama, Daryl. Puede que se te haya olvidado pero todos son tuyos, y todos los escribiste gracias a tus vivencias. Gracias a un cabaña como esta. No pretendo que vuelvas a revivir aquel infierno, pero sí quiero que recuperes esa inspiración. En la ciudad, con el ruido y las distracciones no podrás. Y lo sabes -Daryl abrió la boca para protestar pero Rick lo detuvo levantando la mano mientras se dirigía a la puerta-. Dices que puedes aguantar una semana, ¿no? Pues hazlo. Y si no yo mismo te pagaré la suite del mejor hotel que tenemos aquí con barra libre todas las noches.

\- Genial. Ve preparando la tarjeta -se quejó siguiéndole. Al salir fuera, Rick ya estaba subiendo al coche-. ¡Y consígueme también dos señoritas para esa gloriosa noche!

Daryl sonrió ante la cara de espanto de Lori, que a una orden de Rick volvió a arrancar el coche; el músico observó como se alejaban y sólo cuando el vehículo desapareció de su vista se dio cuenta de lo realmente abandonado que estaba allí. Miró a su alrededor buscando algún tipo de transporte, pero no había ninguno, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a moverse? Sacó el móvil y resopló al ver que allí no tenía cobertura.

\- …de puta madre.

* * *

 **N/A: Pues primer capítulo publicado. Espero que os haya gustado y le deis una oportunidad, es mi primera vez con un AU y con la cantidad de grandes historias que hay publicadas por aquí da un poco de miedo lanzarse a esto...jejeje. Ahm, evidentemente Daryl es un hombre de campo, pero aquí tenéis que visualizarlo, al menos inicialmente, en un rockero cosmopolita que dejó todo eso atrás hace unos años. ¡Se aceptan críticas constructivas! Y si hay algo que os gustaría ver, hacedmelo saber también, estoy abierta a sugerencias :) ¡No vemos en el segundo capítulo! ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!**


	2. Triumph

**Disclaimer: The Walking Dead no me pertenece (aún).**

* * *

Solo llevaba unas tres horas y media en aquella cabaña y ya necesitaba marcharse. Y eso que ni siquiera había estado dentro: cuando Rick se había marchado Daryl se había sentado a fumar en el porche reiniciando el móvil cada diez minutos en un intento de conseguir cobertura. Algo que no iba a funcionar a no ser que ene breve lapso de tiempo entre encendido y apagado creciera una torre de telefonía en el tejado de la cabaña.

Resopló y se levantó decidido a no perder ni un minuto más de su vida allí tirado y sin hacer nada. Necesitaba cobertura para llamar a alguien que le llevara al pueblo; necesitaba un coche para poder moverse mientras estuviera allí; y necesitaba más tabaco para las siguientes horas muertas en aquel porche. Miró la bolsa que llevaba como equipaje -que seguía tirada junto a la puerta-, y se planteó el cambiarse de ropa, consciente de que unos vaqueros ajustados, botas y una camiseta negra no era el mejor atuendo para caminar bajo el sol a las doce del mediodía, pero su orgullo le hizo ignorar la bolsa y bajar los escalones, directo al bosque. Había jurado que no iba ni a molestarse en deshacer la maleta.

Diez minutos después ya se arrepentía, pero siguió avanzando con el móvil en alto y atento a la pantalla por si la cobertura volvía. Probablemente habría sido mejor ir por la carretera principal, pero la idea de que pasara algún coche y lo viera le había hecho descartar esa idea. Nuevo error. Empezaba a pensar que últimamente solo tomaba malas decisiones.

Con un suspiro de cansancio se apoyó a un árbol con una mano mientras con la otra se revolvía el pelo mojado en sudor. Por supuesto tampoco había pensado en coger agua.

\- …parezco un puto principiante -murmuró alzando el móvil.

Allí en medio, en algún punto entre el pueblo y la cabaña, parecía ser el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra y no tenía claro de si esa idea le gustaba o no. Daryl Dixon no era precisamente una persona extrovertida; no se rodeaba de gente como Merle; no tenía la necesidad de tener constantemente una pareja como Andrea; no se acercaba a hablar y coquetear con las fans como Shane; no se visualizaba con una familia como Rick. Pero estar completamente solo no era algo agradable tampoco. Antes del grupo, tal vez, pero ya se había malacostumbrado a ellos.

Una melodía de guitarra eléctrica lo devolvió a la realidad. Elevó la vista al móvil y sonrió ampliamente al ver la llamada entrante de Andrea. Sin bajar la mano por miedo a perder la momentánea cobertura descolgó y le dio al altavoz.

\- ¡Ey DD! ¿Cómo te va de pueblerino? ¿Has cambiado ya la chupa por una camisa de cuadros y un sombrero de paja? -saludó alegremente. De fondo se escuchaba la música bastante fuerte.

\- No tiene ni puta gracia, Andrea. Aunque no te has equivocado mucho… Rick me ha abandonado en una puta cabaña en mitad de la nada, sin coche ni cobertura.

\- Tiiiipico de Rick -rió la mujer. No la estaba viendo, pero Daryl ya se la imaginaba con una copa en la mano y un vestido que poco dejaba a la imaginación-. Eh, ¡adivina a quién he visto hoy!

\- Oye ahora no puedo, me quedo sin batería y no sé si encontraré cobertura otra vez. Necesito que llames a Rick y le digas que me traiga un puto coche cagando leches o mañana cojo el primer avión que salga del aeropuerto.

\- ¿Y cómo vas a ir al aeropuerto si no tienes coche? -Daryl quiso matarla. ¿Por qué de todos sus contactos tenía que ser precisamente ella quién le hubiera llamado?

\- Andrea…

\- Que sí, que sí. Te va… en… itas desc… DD.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Andrea? ¿Me oyes? -preguntó poniéndose de puntillas en un vano intento de ganar altura y, tal vez, cobertura. Le contestó un pitido indicando el final de la llamada-. ¡No, no, no! ¡Andrea, contestame por favor! ¡¿Andrea?! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! -exclamó lanzando el móvil con fuerza. Le contestó un golpe seco y un crujido; no necesitó recoger el móvil para saber que la pantalla estaba rota.

\- …tengo que dejar de hacer esto.

Se peinó el pelo con la mano, notando el sudor, empezando a plantearse dar media vuelta y esperar a la mañana siguiente para ir al pueblo bien temprano, antes de que el sol apretara tanto. Con suerte, despertaría a Rick, puede que también a Lori, y su mujer le echaría la bronca. No era una gran venganza, pero sí una forma de empezar.

Con otro suspiro se agachó a recoger el móvil cuando escuchó relinchar un caballo no muy lejos de él, seguido de una voz femenina maldiciendo. Tras dudarlo varios segundos, siguió el ruido y las maldiciones hasta dar con el origen: un caballo enfadado y sujetando las riendas e intentando calmarlo a gritos una chica de pelo color café a media melena.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Nelly! ¡Estate quieta de una vez! ¡¿Cómo te puede asustar un maldito teléfono?!

Daryl bajó la vista a su móvil dos segundos antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

\- A gritos no vas a conseguir calmarla -dijo acercándose. La chica se giró hacia él sobresaltada y con cara de enfado.

\- ¿Y quién eres tú? ¿El hombre que susurraba a los caballos? -contestó de mala gana, tirando de las riendas.

Daryl ignoró la broma y su tono y se acercó a cogerle las riendas. Dio dos tirones y la yegua empezó a tranquilizarse. La acarició con cuidado y un minuto después, estaba completamente quieta.

\- ¿Ves?

\- ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

\- Lo último que tienes que hacer es gritar a un animal que ya esté nervioso -dijo tendiéndole las riendas-. No deberías montar a caballo si no sabes algo tan básico.

\- Oh, perdone usted señor experto, pero tengo seis caballos más y no he tenido problemas con ninguno. Sólo con esta yegua loca -se quejó la castaña con mala cara. Fue entonces cuando le prestó atención, escaneándole con la mirada y sin ningún disimulo, haciendo que Daryl se revolviera incómodo. Cuando terminó, sonrió alzando una ceja-. ¿Cuántas horas llevas perdido por aquí?

\- Veinte minutos. Y no estoy perdido, sé perfectamente dónde está la cabaña -dijo señalando tras él con el pulgar.

\- Ya, bueno, pues vestir ropa negra y vaqueros bajo el sol no es muy adecuado. No deberías salir a pasear _si no sabes algo_ _tan básico_ -Daryl entrecerró los ojos ante el comentario.

\- No pretendía llegar tan lejos, buscaba cobertura -dijo sacando el teléfono móvil y encendiéndolo de nuevo.

\- Oh, así que tú eres el del móvil -murmuró alzando las cejas.

\- ...Pero parece ser que en esta puta zona es imposible contactar con la civilización.

\- No, no se puede. Es uno de sus encantos -dijo la chica levantando la vista hacia arriba, sonriente. Con la expresión relajada parecía hasta simpática. Tras unos segundos en los que pareció divagar en su propio mundo, volvió a fijar la vista en él antes de tenderle la mano sin dejar de sonreír-. Maggie Greene. Gracias por calmar a Nelly. Aunque la hayas asustado tú.

\- …no ha sido nada -dijo estrechándosela; le apretó la mano con fuerza, como había hecho sólo horas antes Lori, y Daryl no pudo evitar preguntarse si sería algo típico en las mujeres de Georgia o sólo en las de aquella zona-. Daryl Dixon.

\- Encantada, señor Dixon. Si quieres acompañarme a casa, tenemos teléfono fijo que sí funciona -dijo empezando a caminar en diagonal a la cabaña.

\- ¿Está muy lejos? -preguntó limpiándose de nuevo el sudor de la frente.

\- Más cerca de tu cabaña, seguro -bromeó echando a andar.

Daryl suspiró y empezó a seguirla intentando ignorar como lo miraba de reojo y, de vez en cuando, cogía aire y abría la boca para volverla a cerrar sin decir nada. El músico mientras miraba el teléfono con la esperanza de encontrar cobertura para poder llamar a Rick y ahorrarse la conversación con la que parecía ser su vecina.

\- Tú… -se arrancó Maggie finalmente-. Tú no eres de por aquí.

\- Tú eres morena -dijo Daryl confundiéndola-. Ah, ¿no jugamos a decir obviedades?

\- ¿Siempre eres tan capullo?

\- Sí -su sinceridad pareció sorprenderla y Daryl no pudo evitar media sonrisa.

Al levantar la vista pudo ver la casa de los Greene, que estaba lejos de parecerse a su cabaña. No necesitaba entrar para imaginarse el interior lleno de muebles clásicos, cortinas de flores y paredes llenas con fotografías familiares. Acompañó a Maggie al establo y tras dejar a la yegua la siguió hasta la casa. En lugar de hacerle entrar por la puerta principal, le llevó por el lateral y entraron directamente en la cocina. Estaba impecable y aún olía a algún tipo de bizcocho recién hecho.

\- El teléfono -dijo Maggie señalando la pared-. Estaré fuera.

\- Gracias -murmuró descolgando.

Tras cerrar la puerta tras ella pegó la oreja intentando escuchar algo, pero la voz de Daryl no era más que un susurro ininteligible. Chasqueó la lengua y se pegó aún más, entrecerrando los ojos y mordiéndose la lengua, totalmente concentrada, como si así pudiera hacer que su nuevo vecino hablara más alto y claro. Le conocía, estaba completamente segura de ello. ¿De qué? Era lo que no conseguía recordar. Había intentado preguntarle directamente, pero el hombre parecía todo un experto en cortar cualquier tipo de conversación.

\- ¡No me jodas! -le escuchó.

Maggie arqueó la ceja con media sonrisa. Por algún motivo le resultaba divertido imaginar su fracaso. Podía visualizar a una mujer al otro lado del teléfono, lo suficientemente enfadada como para obligarle a alquilar una cabaña. ¿Por qué? ¿Una infidelidad? _Pintas de casanova no le veo, pero tiene su atractivo…,_ pensó pegando más la oreja a la puerta.

\- ¿…Maggie?

\- ¡Joder! -exclamó girándose con la mano en el pecho, sobresaltada. Beth la miraba los las cejas arqueadas y varios libros pegados al pecho-. ¿Pretendes matarme de un infarto?

\- No. ¿A quién espías? -preguntó asomándose por la ventana. Desde allí sólo alcanzaba a ver a un hombre de espaldas-. ¿Quién es ese? ¿Otro novio que no quieres que vea papá?

\- ¡Claro que no! -negó también con la cabeza-. Es nuestro nuevo vecino… creo que vive en la cabaña de los Grimes.

\- ¿Y qué hace en nuestra cocina?

\- No tiene cobertura allí y le he ofrecido el teléfono para que llame -explicó brevemente, pegando de nuevo la oreja a la puerta-. El caso es que me resulta familiar, pero no sé de qué…

\- ¿Seguro que no es un antiguo novio? -bromeó con media sonrisa, ganándose una mirada de enfado por parte de su hermana-. Debe ser amigo de Rick o Lori, de otra forma no le habrían dejado quedarse en la cabaña.

\- …hmmm puede ser -Maggie miró hacia la puerta de nuevo, pensativa, hasta dejar escapar un suspiro de fastidio.

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntas?

\- No parece del tipo hablador.

\- Entonces está claro que es uno de tus ligues, no le des más vueltas -dijo Beth sonriente antes de girar sobre sus talones.

\- Espera, ¿dónde vas? Quédate y te lo presento. Tiene su morbo… un poco mayor para ti, pero te podría ayudar a volver al juego -sonrió subiendo y bajando las cejas de forma sugerente.

\- ¡ Maggie! Gracias, pero no. Tengo clase en cuarenta minutos, me ducho y me largo -explicó señalando los libros antes de volver hacia la entrada principal, probablemente para no interrumpir al hombre de la cocina.

\- Oh, venga. Ya hace más de un año desde lo de Jimmy y ya que Zach no se anima...

Beth no se molestó en contestar, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Maggie suspiró negando con la cabeza, planteándose seriamente la necesidad de hacerle una intervención a su hermana. No podía renegar de los hombres por un par de fracasos amorosos. ¿O es que no había aprendido nada de ella? Se giró a tiempo de ver como la puerta de la cocina se abría y Daryl salía fuera con peor cara con la que había llegado. Al verla fuera se irguió y metió las manos en el bolsillo en un intento de recuperar la compostura delante de ella.

\- Ya he terminado, gracias.

\- No ha ido como esperabas, ¿no? -preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Daryl suspiró. Había llamado a Shane y no se lo había cogido; después Rick -quien no había recibido llamada alguna de Andrea-, le había dicho que necesitaba un tiempo de reflexión, algo que un coche no iba a darle. Era evidente que lo quería tener completamente aislado en aquella cabaña y en ese momento lo único en lo que Daryl podía pensar era en formas de torturar lenta y dolorosamente a su manager.

\- ¿Quieres una cerveza? -preguntó Maggie devolviéndole a la realidad. Daryl negó con la cabeza-. ¿Un zumo entonces? No tienes pinta de ser de los de zumo, pero…

\- No quiero nada -aclaró interrumpiéndola.

\- ¿Te llevo a casa entonces, o prefieres ir dando otro paseo bajo el sol? -preguntó con cierta burla.

Daryl la miró con mala cara tan solo una fracción de segundo, pero fue suficiente para que Maggie sintiera un escalofrío. Fue su turno de carraspear y sonrió obligándose a relajar el tono de guasa.

\- Tengo que salir igualmente, me pilla de paso.

\- Necesitaría hacerme con un coche o una moto. Joder, incluso una puta bici me iría bien ahora mismo -dijo revolviéndose el pelo en un intento de refrescarse-. ¿Sabes dónde podría comprar una?

\- El concesionario más cercano está a 6 kilómetros dirección Atlanta -dijo la chica mordiéndose el labio inferior. Daryl alzó las cejas esperando que continuara-. Pero empieza el verano, las fábricas cierran y tardan un mes o dos en traerte el coche.

\- ¿Y de segunda mano no tienen? -preguntó extrañado. Maggie se echó a reír, como si hubiera contado un buen chiste.

\- Claro. Mira, ven, te enseñaré lo último que les compramos de segunda mano…

Sin esperar respuesta, la castaña giró sobre sus talones y rodeó la casa hasta llegar al garaje. El músico dedujo enseguida que lo usaban de trastero, llena de cajas cubiertas de polvo, con un pequeño coche antiguo que Daryl sabía que no iba a funcionar y, a su lado, una triumph. El músico no esperó que Maggie dijera si se refería al coche o la moto y se acercó a esta última.

\- Esa es. Te la dejo por 5.000 pavos.

Esta vez fue Daryl quién dejó escapar una carcajada. Al mirarla y verla cruzar los brazos supo que hablaba en serio. El músico carraspeó y negó con la cabeza.

\- No vale ni mil.

\- ¡¿Ni mil pavos?! -exclamó alarmada-. ¡Me costo 3.990!

\- Pero, ¿tú las has visto? -dijo sentándose, levantando una nube de polvo.

\- Está sucia, nada más.

\- Sucia, ya… -dijo moviendo el manillar, que giraba bien hacia la derecha pero poco hacia la izquierda-. Mira, perfecta si quiero dar vueltas a la manzana.

\- También puedes ir recto -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Daryl la miró de nuevo y tuvo que admitir que la chica tenía su gracia aunque no lo pretendiera. Tuvo que reprimir el llevarse las manos a la cabeza al ver que las llaves estaban puestas, a saber desde cuando; las giró y el motor rugió sin llegar a arrancar. Entonces sí, Maggie puso mala cara divirtiendo aún más al músico, que volvió a intentarlo hasta que a la cuarta vez la moto arrancó.

\- ¡Ja! ¡¿Ves?! ¡Funciona! -dijo la granjera dando palmadas, entusiasmada. Daryl se rasco la barbilla, pensando unos segundos antes de chasquear la lengua.

\- Vale, esta es mi oferta.

\- 4.500, no aceptaré menos -lo interrumpió negando con la cabeza-. Bueno, vale, los 3.990 que me gasté y es tuya.

\- Como negociadora no tienes precio, ¿eh? -se burló dándole gas a la moto para escuchar el motor. La moto se parecía bastante a la que su hermano había tirado al fondo del río Hudson una noche de borrachera, dos años atrás-. Por esto te daría novecientos pavos y ya me parece demasiado. Hay que arreglar varias cosas y los mecánicos tienen un don para inflar los precios.

\- No hay trato -dijo Maggie rápidamente cruzándose de brazos-. Por ese dinero no te vendo ni a Nelly.

\- Voy a estar por aquí… quince días. Menos si mi agente inmobiliario hace bien su puto trabajo por una vez. Me la dejas esos quince días y yo te la devuelvo como nueva. Entonces podrás venderla por ocho o nueve mil dólares -dijo encogiéndose de hombros. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver como la chica lo miraba boquiabierta al escuchar el nuevo precio de venta-. ¿Te interesa ahora la oferta?

\- Quince días… ¿y me la devuelves nueva?

\- Eso he dicho.

\- ¿Eres mecánico? -Daryl se encogió de hombros sin contestar a su pregunta-. ¿Y el coche me lo puedes arreglar? También quiero venderlo.

\- No te pases, bonita -resopló el músico-. ¿Hay o no hay trato? -dijo tendiéndole la mano. Maggie dudó unos segundos pero finalmente sonrió y se la estrechó, de nuevo con fuerza.

\- Acaba de alquilar usted una moto, Señor Dixon. ¿Algo más de mi garaje que quieras arreglar para que yo pueda sacar dinero?

Maggie no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando señaló rápidamente a su izquierda. La castaña se giró para mirar lo que señalaba y no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago al ver la funda de guitarra apoyada en los grandes altavoces, cubiertos de polvo. Se giró negando con la cabeza.

\- No, lo siento. Es de mi hermana.

\- ¿Y dónde está esa hermana tuya? Si la tiene aquí es que no la usa -dijo bajando de la moto y acercándose hasta la guitarra. Maggie miró por encima de su hombro, como si temiera que alguien pudiera entrar en cualquier momento.

\- No, en serio, Daryl -susurró al verle abrir la funda; Maggie se acercó y lo cogió del brazo con enfado-. ¿No te han dicho que no puedes coger las cosas de los demás sin permiso.

\- Conocéis a Rick Grimes -no era una pregunta, pero tampoco una afirmación; la cara de la castaña contestó por si sola-. Esta guitarra se la regaló él.

\- …hace cuatro años -murmuró Maggie, mirándole fijamente. Daryl se sentó en el altavoz y pasó la mano por las cuerdas-. Oye, ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿De qué conoces a Rick?

\- Mierda, tienes razón, no me la va a vender -suspiró algo decepcionado-. Está afinada.

\- No me has contestado. ¿Cómo sabes que la guitarra se la regaló Rick a mi hermana?

\- ¡¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?!

Maggie se giró con cara de susto. Daryl levantó la vista de la guitarra tranquilamente, encontrándose con unos ojos azules y enfurecidos que lo atravesaron de tal manera que a punto estuvo de dejar caer la guitarra.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Buenas! Segundo capítulo subido. Mi intención es actualizar entre el martes y miércoles de cada semana, pero tengo un niño pequeño que a veces lo pone más o menos difícil así que... si alguna semana me retraso no me lo tengáis muy en cuenta. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿No? ¿Muy largo? ¿Corto? Si no me lo decís no puedo mejorar los fallos así que... ya sabéis, dejar un review no lleva más de medio minuto (y anima a escribir) =) ¡En cualquier caso, muchas gracias a los que me leeis! ¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	3. Slabtown

**Disclaimer: sigue sin pertenecerme The Walking Dead, pero no pierdo la esperanza.**

* * *

La joven rubia se acercó hasta él con cuatro zancadas, señalándole con el dedo acusadoramente. Instintivamente Daryl se echó hacia atrás, aunque al estar sentado en el altavoz no tenía mucha libertad de movimiento.

\- ¡Esa es mi guitarra! ¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?! ¡¿Has pedido permiso para tocarla?! -exclamó enfadada.

Daryl pestañeó un par de veces antes de levantarse y devolverle el instrumento. Sin decirle ni media palabra, el músico se acercó a la moto, se subió y arrancó.

\- Quince días, morena -dijo mirando únicamente a Maggie.

Beth notó como le hervía la sangre y antes de que pudiera acelerar para salir del garaje, como parecía que era claramente su intención, dejó la guitarra en el suelo y se le puso delante.

\- ¡Perdona, te estoy hablando! -Daryl miró hacia el instrumento.

\- Esa no es forma de tratar una guitarra -dijo finalmente con voz ronca, clavando sus ojos azules en ella; Beth sintió un escalofrío-. Dejarla ahí tirada, en un garaje abierto del que cualquiera se la podría llevar, dónde puede coger humedad o le puede caer una de vuestras mil cajas encima y romperla. Tks. Seguro que quien te la regaló está encantado de saber lo mucho que la cuidas.

Beth lo miró boquiabierta, notando como le subían los colores a las mejillas en cierto modo avergonzada, pero cerró los puños en un intento de ganar coraje y no dejarse intimidar por esos ojos azules y severos. ¿Cogía sus cosas y encima el ofendido era él? ¿De dónde había salido aquel tío?

\- Por muy experto en guitarras que te creas eso a ti no te importa. Es mía y hago lo que me da la gana con ella. ¡Como si quiero usarla de pisapapeles o para encender la chimenea!

\- ¿Para encender…? -no terminó la frase, mirándola como si estuviera loca.

Entrecerró entonces los ojos y dio gas a la moto obligándola a apartarse para que no la atropellara, pero en lugar de irse se puso a su altura y se inclinó hacia ella todo lo que pudo. Beth quiso echarse hacia atrás pero sus pies no obedecieron; si se hubiera inclinado un poco hacia delante sus frentes habrían chocado.

\- Tú no te mereces esa guitarra -susurró marcando sílaba a sílaba todas las palabras, como si quisiera asegurarse de que le entendía a la perfección.

Entonces sí, Daryl dio gas a la moto, salió del garaje y se alejó por el camino que llevaba a la carretera principal. Tras unos segundos allí plantada en shock, Beth se giró hacia su hermana, cabreada.

\- ¡¿Por qué solo sales con capullos?!

\- ¡Eh! ¡Esa boca! -la riñó Maggie-. Le he dicho que no tocara la guitarra, ¿vale? Pero va un poco a la suya… e igualmente jovencita, has exagerado un poco.

\- ¿En serio te vas a poner de su parte? -preguntó inspeccionando la guitarra para asegurarse de que no la había roto-. ¿Tú le has oído? No se disculpa y encima me acusa de maltratar la guitarra, ¡el muy imbécil!

\- ¡Beth! -la regañó de nuevo, empezando a impacientarse.

\- ¿Y por qué se ha llevado la moto? -preguntó de pronto, volviendo a mirar a su hermana mayor-. ¡¿Nos ha robado en la cara?!

\- Pero, ¿te quieres calmar? ¿No se supone que es una simple guitarra con la que encender una chimenea? ¿Pues que más te da que la toque o no? -Beth no contestó-. La moto... se la he dejado yo unos días porque no tiene como moverse. A cambio me la devolverá como nueva y así podré venderla.

\- ¡Maggie! ¡Esa moto es de Shawn! -exclamó suspirando.

\- Lleva siete meses ahí, no se dará ni cuenta de que no está.

\- …pues nada, luego le llevo alguna de tus cajas para ver si quiere algo más -dijo con sarcasmo antes de salir del garaje, guitarra en mano.

\- Ya, mucho hablar pero bien que te la llevas -escuchó decir a su hermana tras ella.

Beth apretó los dientes y la ignoró, subiendo al coche consciente de que iba a llegar tarde a su clase pese a que en aquel momento era lo último que le apetecía hacer. Aquel hombre le había torcido el día. ¿Cómo podía haber gente con la cara tan dura? ¿Cuántos años tenía? Más de treinta seguro; en cualquier caso era evidente que ella era más joven y jamás se le habría ocurrido coger nada de nadie sin su permiso y mucho menos echarle la bronca después. ¿Es que sus padres no le habían enseñado unos mínimos modales?

Aunque por otra parte ahí estaba Maggie, que había tenido la misma educación que ella y todo le daba igual. Se encontraba a un extraño por el bosque y se lo llevaba a casa; le abría la puerta; le daba la moto de su hermano y la guitarra de su hermana. Beth miró de reojo la guitarra que ocupaba el asiento del copiloto; se había acercado al garaje escuchar la moto, pensando que su hermano se había pasado a saludar. Y al llegar se había encontrado con el hombre que antes estaba en su cocina, sentado en su altavoz y con la guitarra en las manos. Tocándola.

Habían sido sólo unos acordes pero Beth no recordaba que sonara tan bien cuando la tocaba ella y eso la había cabreado aún más. Así que aunque no se lo hubiera dicho, era evidente que el hombre sabía lo que hacía con la guitarra. Resopló con enfado consciente de que en cierto modo tenía razón: el garaje no era un buen sitio para guardar nada que tuviera cierto valor.

\- No, si encima el tío hará que me sienta mal… -murmuró cabreada, aparcando el coche frente a la casa.

Respiró hondo varias veces, se miró en el retrovisor interior para asegurarse de que estaba presentable, puso su mejor sonrisa y bajó del coche con los papeles en una mano y el bolso en la otra. No había llegado a la puerta de entrada cuando esta se abrió y un hombre algo más alto que ella, de ojos claros y pelo oscuro salió a recibirla con una sonrisa. Beth se detuvo en seco, sorprendida, para después acelerar hasta llegar a él casi corriendo.

\- ¡Rick, has vuelto! -exclamó dándole un abrazo que el hombre correspondió. De pronto, se sintió más tranquila.

\- Me alegro de verte Beth. Lori me dijo que ibas a venir hoy; no sabía que Carl había decidido retomar tus clases.

\- Sí, yo también me sorprendí cuando me llamó pero… -Beth miró por encima de él para asegurarse de que el muchacho no estaba a la vista y bajó la voz-. Creo que hay una chica a la que quiere impresionar.

\- Aaah… La táctica de la guitarra, ¿eh?

\- Ya sabes que nada nos gusta más a las chicas que un hombre tocándonos una canción a la luz de la luna -bromeó con aire soñador.

\- A mí me funcionó, desde luego -rió él echándose a un lado para que pudiera entrar en casa-. ¡Carl! ¡Ha llegado tu profesora!

\- ¡Dos minutos, Beth! -contestó con un grito desde arriba.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

\- No, gracias, estoy bien. Vengo de casa -explicó brevemente-. ¿Lori no está? Esperaba poder hablar con ella sobre la fiesta de mi padre…

\- Ah cierto, algo me ha comentado. Así que se jubila, ¿eh? Se me hace raro… ¿Maggie se quedará la clínica?

\- Sí. Ella y Shawn -asintió lentamente, esperando la pregunta que normalmente venía a continuación.

\- ¿Y tú no vas a seguir sus pasos?

\- Creo que con dos veterinarios en la familia vamos bien servidos -dijo encogiéndose de hombros, incómoda.

No era que su padre se hubiera enfadado cuando le había dicho que quería estudiar música, pero era evidente que en cierto modo se sentía decepcionado. No es que la profesión que había elegido tuviera muchas salidas, y Hershel había trabajado mucho durante su vida para poder darle lo mejor a sus hijos. Y para él eso se traducía en una profesión que pudiera darle una vida acomodada.

\- Hace bien; después de tanto trabajar se merece un descanso -dijo Rick de pronto, tal vez notando su cambio de humor. Beth sonrió de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Sabe mi padre que estás aquí?

\- No, ahora iba a pasarme por la clínica para invitaros a cenar mañana. ¿Estará allí o en la granja?

\- Cierra a las siete y media -Beth se mordió entonces el labio inferior, preocupada-. Por cierto… siento mucho lo del grupo…

\- Las noticias vuelan, ¿eh?

\- Shawn es muy fan. Íbamos a ir al concierto de Nebraska -Rick alzó las cejas mirándola sorprendido.

\- ¿En serio? No sabía que llevaba una rockera dentro, señorita Greene.

\- Ya no soy una niña, señor Grimes. Hace un mes me bebí dos cervezas en la fiesta de cumpleaños de una amiga -comentó con toda la seriedad del mundo, como si fuera un gran logro-. No, la verdad es que iba por hacer el viaje, porque pagaba Shawn y porque Maggie no podía venir y la hacíamos rabiar. Sólo conozco a Shane, lo siento mucho.

\- Si vienes a cenar te presentaré a Daryl Dixon, otro de los músicos. Así también podrás hacer rabiar a tu hermano.

\- Eso sería genial -rió la rubia.

\- Ya estoy, perdona. Estaba acabando un trabajo en el ordenador -dijo Carl bajando las escaleras. Beth sonrió para indicarle que no importaba-. Mi padre me ha traído unas partituras de su grupo, ¿te importa si practico con esas hoy?

\- Ehm… claro, ¿por qué no? Así tendré algo de que hablar en la cena -bromeó mirando las partituras, viendo bajo el título los nombres de Merle y Daryl Dixon. Enseguida visualizó a Merle gracias a que lo había visto en las noticias; intentó ponerle cara a su hermano, consciente de que Shawn le había enseñado algún vídeo suyo para que supiera qué iba a ver en el concierto, cuando el teléfono les interrumpió.

\- Hablando del diablo… -murmuró Rick marchándose a la cocina tras disculparse con una sonrisa. Escuchó como Carl le hablaba entusiasmado de aquella canción y supo que la chica por la que iba a las clases le tenía bien pillado. Con un suspiro, descolgó-. Daryl, ¡que alegría oírte! Hace tanto que no hablamos que ya te echaba de menos…

\- Hmm. En este pueblucho os creéis todos muy graciosos, ¿no?

\- ¿Es que has hecho amigos nuevos? Ya verás, dentro de dos semanas querrás comprarme la cabaña.

\- Dentro de tres días te quemaré la cabaña si no instalas un teléfono fijo -le advirtió.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Ya hay teléfono fijo, en la cocina. Si hubieras entrado lo habrías visto, pero seguro que te has quedado fuera cabreado con el mundo y conmigo, ¿no? -el silencio contestó por su amigo y Rick no pudo evitar sonreír, imaginando su cara-. Bueno, mañana cenas en casa. Lo organiza Lori, no puedes decir que no. Es algo así como una bienvenida.

\- No.

\- ¿Es que no me escuchas cuando hablo? -suspiró acariciándose la sien con cansancio.

\- Sé cómo son esa clase de cenas. Vosotros, Shane y los vecinos de toda la calle… paso.

\- Te juro que no vendrá ningún vecino de la calle. Si es así podrás irte montando una de tus escenitas.

\- No, me quedaré. Te robaré a tu mujer y echaré por la borda toda la buena educación de tu hijo.

\- Oye, si lo que buscas es formar una familia puedo presentarte a las chicas casaderas de por aquí.

\- Voy a colgar, Rick.

\- Le diré a Shane que pase a buscarte.

\- No importa, ya tengo vehículo. No gracias a ti, claro.

\- A las siete aquí. No llegues tarde -zanjó Rick colgando.

Daryl miró con ojos entrecerrados el teléfono, resopló y lo guardó. Decidiendo aplazar lo inevitable, siguió dando vueltas con la moto para comprobar de primera mano qué fallaba y pasó por la tienda para comprar algunas cosas hasta que al atardecer no tuvo más remedio que volver a la cabaña y afrontarla; había prometido que pasaría allí una semana y él era un hombre de palabra. Además, la recompensa merecía la pena.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse al llegar y ver un coche ya aparcado. Por un momento temió que apareciera alguna de sus vecinas, pero cuando detuvo la moto junto al vehículo la puerta se abrió y salió Shane, una cerveza en cada mano y sonriente. Daryl bajó de la triumph, se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo y se acercó al porche.

\- No esperaba tener visita tan pronto. Entra y toma algo, como si estuvieras en casa -dijo con ironía.

\- Sabía que dirías eso, por eso me he adelantado a tus deseos. Deberías cerrar la puerta si te vas, por cierto.

\- ¿No se supone que aquí no roban ni pasan cosas malas?

\- No te creas todo lo que te diga Rick, anda -le aconsejó Shane pasándole una cerveza-. Me ha llamado Andrea al mediodía diciendo algo de que estabas desesperado, sin coche y sin móvil, pero no he podido venir hasta ahora. Veo que ya has solucionado uno de tus problemas -dijo señalando con la cabeza la moto aparcada junto a su coche-. ¿A quién le has robado eso?

\- A las vecinas. Me la han dejado a cambio de que se la arregle.

\- ¿Las vecinas? ¿Hablas de los Greene?

\- Sí, esas -asintió apoyándose en la barandilla del porche.

\- Pensaba que estabas aquí para componer, no para hacer de mecánico -se burló Shane. Daryl se encogió de hombros, dando un trago.

\- El día tiene muchas horas.

\- Y aquí se te van a hacer largas, ¿eh? -bromeó de nuevo. Daryl lo miró de reojo y jugó con el cuello de la botella, sin saber si debía hacer o no la siguiente pregunta. La curiosidad le pudo.

\- ¿De qué conoces a los Greene? -preguntó. Si le sorprendió la pregunta, disimuló bien.

\- Su granja es de las más grandes de por aquí -dijo Shane encogiéndose de hombros-. Además, Hershel… el padre de familia… es el veterinario del pueblo desde hace mil años, todo el mundo lo conoce. Es un buen hombre. Esta cabaña era suya antes de que Rick se la comprara.

\- No le he visto a él. Sólo a sus hijas…

\- Maggie y Beth -asintió su compañero-. Tiene otro hijo, Shawn… lo último que sé de él es que vive en Atlanta. La pequeña se llama Beth, le dio clases de música a Carl un tiempo; hace un par de años, cuando vine en Navidad, me dijo que estaba estudiando música -Daryl miró a su compañero sorprendido de que tuviera tanta información sobre unos vecinos granjeros de Rick. ¿De verdad era tan pequeño ese pueblo, o los conocía simplemente gracias al manager? Shane lo miró entonces con semblante serio-. Maggie tiene muy mala leche para ser tan joven, ten cuidado con ella.

\- Prfff -suspiró Daryl.

Ya había sido testigo del carácter de Maggie gracias a su incidente con el caballo, pero al final la muchacha le había dejado usar su teléfono y había confiado en que le arreglaría la moto; incluso se había ofrecido a acompañarlo al pueblo o a casa si le hacía falta, así que no parecía que tuviera mal fondo. Más mal genio parecía tener la tal Beth, aunque él también le había dado motivos para enfadarse. No era lo más normal del mundo ir a casa de alguien y empezar a tocar sus cosas, pero al reconocer la funda de la guitarra no había podido contenerse. Miró de reojo a Shane sopesando contarle su encuentro con ambas, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. Tampoco era tan interesante. Su compañero sin embargo pilló su suspiro por el sentido equivocado.

\- Perdona, había olvidado que no existe mujer que pueda asustar a un Dixon -dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda. A Daryl le vinieron a la mente los ojos azules y enfadados de la joven rubia-. Ey, vamos a tomar algo por ahí. A saber cuanto tiempo lleva aquí esta cerveza.

\- Paso, estoy cansado -negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿He venido para nada?

\- Eso parece.

\- Serás capullo -dijo dejando la botella vacía en la barandilla del porche antes de irse hacia su coche.

\- Puedes quedarte y ayudarme con la moto.

\- Sería un placer, pero no voy vestido para la ocasión -Daryl lo miró de arriba abajo preguntándose si de verdad era incapaz de pensar una excusa mejor-. ¿Mañana cenas con Rick?

\- …ya te diré cosas.

\- Oh, venga ya Dixon. Como te quedes aquí sin salir él saldrá ganando, te acabará gustando esta mierda -dijo señalando la cabaña antes de subirse en el coche.

Daryl no contestó y le observó marcharse por el camino que poco antes había recorrido él. Miró entonces la moto y se asomó al interior de la cabaña para ver el reloj que colgaba de la pared del comedor, sobre la chimenea. Aún tenía tiempo para echarle un vistazo antes de que se fuera la luz.

\- Supongo que Rick tendrá una caja de herramientas por aquí… -pensó en voz alta, yendo directamente a la cocina. Miró a su alrededor preguntándose dónde las escondería él y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Un teléfono, colgando de la pared junto a la puerta de la despensa-. Como no…

Antes de que pudiera descolgar para comprobar que funcionaba escuchó el ruido de un coche acercarse a la cabaña y parar. Pensando que Shane se había pensado mejor lo de ayudarle con la moto, cogió otra cerveza y salió fuera, frenando en seco en la puerta al ver a su vecina morena bajar de una camioneta azul marino que no recordaba haber visto en su granja horas atrás. Maggie se le acercó sonriente, como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

\- Ey, super mecánico. No veo que hayas avanzado mucho con la moto -dijo señalando la triumph. Daryl tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- No hace ni un día que la tengo.

\- Pensabas que eras un experto -dijo quitándole la cerveza de la mano-. Era broma Daryl. Puedes respirar tranquilo.

\- ¿…qué haces aquí? ¿Has espantado otro caballo? -Daryl no bromeaba pero Maggie se rió.

\- En realidad venía a disculparme por lo de esta mañana. Mi hermana, Beth. La chica rubia que te ha gritado…

\- Sí, ya, sé a qué te refieres -la interrumpió.

\- Beth tiende a exagerar cuando se trata de su música… en casa no la tomamos muy en serio… no te ofendas pero no es una profesión fácil y con muchas salidas… el caso es que se ofende rápido.

Daryl observó pasmado como Maggie seguía contándole su vida y la de su hermana mientras iba tomando sorbos de su botella, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y tuvieran por costumbre quedar cada tarde para que ella hablara. Era todo un gesto que hubiera ido para disculparse por su hermana, pero el músico tampoco consideraba que fuera necesario. Al fin y al cabo se conocían de una charla de diez minutos.

\- …y mucho estrés -Daryl ya no sabía de qué le hablaba-. Así que no se lo tengas en cuenta, ¿vale?

\- ¿Y esta hermana tuya no tiene piernas para venir a disculparse ella? -Maggie lo miró sorprendida, cerrando el puño y golpeándole en el brazo sin hacerle daño realmente.

\- Eh, no te pases chulito. Que te dije que no tocaras la guitarra y bien que lo hiciste. Tú también deberías disculparte con ella.

\- Enviaré a mi hermano.

\- ¿Es tan simpático como tú? Porque en ese caso, mejor no mandes a nadie.

\- Vale, disculpas aceptadas. Ya puedes largarte -dijo quitándole la botella de las manos y entrando de nuevo en la cabaña.

\- ¡Era broma! -exclamó enseguida siguiéndole-. En realidad he venido por la guitarra.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella? -preguntó sin ganas, empezando a perder la paciencia con su vecina.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que se la regaló Rick? ¿De qué conoces a los Grimes? -preguntó con una sonrisa que demostraba gran interés en la historia. Daryl se frotó la cara con cansancio.

\- ¿Si te lo cuento te vas y me dejas tranquilo hasta que te devuelva la moto? -preguntó finalmente cruzándose de brazos.

\- …eres un antipático -se quejó Maggie resoplando. Daryl curvó los labios en media sonrisa, como si le hubieran hecho un cumplido, pero antes de que la morena contestara escuchó otro coche fuera-. Oh, eso es para ti, pero ya lo recojo yo.

\- ¿…perdona, qué? ¿Para mí?

Daryl la siguió fuera abriendo los ojos de par en par cuando vio a un chico oriental bajar de un coche azul con el nombre de una empresa en el capó. Miró a Maggie y la vio recogerse un mechón de pelo tras la oreja antes de bajar los escalones del porche para recibir al pizzero.

\- ¡Buenas noches Glenn!

\- ¿Maggie? -pareció sorprenderse al verla.

\- No me he mudado, estoy con un amigo -dijo señalando a Daryl con el pulgar. El músico seguía plantado en la puerta.

\- Ah… bueno, pues son 12'50.

La chica sonrió, le pasó un billete de 20 y esperó mientras el chico buscaba el cambio en su bolsa, a juicio de Daryl con bastante lentitud. Cuando Glenn le dio las monedas Maggie apartó la mano y estas cayeron al suelo.

\- Ay, perdona -rió agachándose a buscar las monedas con la ayuda del pizzero.

Daryl la miró con ojos entrecerrados. ¿Estaba intentando ligar con el repartidor? Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca, intentando recordar la última vez que había vivido una situación tan surrealista como aquella. _Esta mañana en el garaje por culpa de una guitarra,_ pensó inmediatamente alzando las cejas. Tenía que admitir que aquellas hermanas eran algo fuera de lo común; de pronto, no le extrañó tanto que Shane las conociera tan bien y se preguntó si habría una sola persona en el pueblo que no lo hiciera.

\- Perfecto. Muchas gracias -dijo Maggie cuando contó las monedas. El chico asintió y giró sobre sus talones para volver al coche, pero antes de abrir la puerta ella lo detuvo-. ¡Espera, Glenn!

\- Te he dado el cambio mal, ¿verdad? -preguntó abriendo de nuevo la riñonera.

\- No, no, no. Es que… -Maggie miró al suelo unos segundos, como si dudara de lo que tenía que decir a continuación-. Verás, mi padre se jubila este mes y… mi hermana y yo y... unos amigos, le estamos organizando una fiesta para celebrarlo. El fin de semana. En el bar de Morgan Jones, ¿lo conoces?

\- Sí, claro. A su hijo le gusta la carbonara con extra de barbacoa -asintió, haciendo que Daryl soltara media carcajada. Maggie le lanzó una mala mirada y volvió a sonreír a Glenn.

\- Bueno pues… si quieres pasarte, habrá comida y cerveza y… bueno, es un bar.

\- Me encantaría, pero trabajo todo el fin de semana -se disculpó. Daryl entornó los ojos preguntándose como podía ser tan tonto-. Pero bueno, puedo intentar pasarme entre pedido y pedido y… no sé, ¿tomarme una cerveza?

\- …claro, ¿por qué no? Una cerveza -asintió Maggie.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio allí plantados y Daryl decidió que ya había tenido suficiente ración de Maggie Greene por aquel día. Y tal vez por toda la semana. El músico bajó los escalones del porche y tiró el cigarrillo al suelo al llegar hasta la pareja.

\- Oye… ¿Glenn, no? -el asiático asintió mirándole de arriba abajo, como si sopesara hasta que punto era un competidor-. Yo he pedido la pizza. Maggie ha venido a dejarme la camioneta, se le ha roto la batería.

\- ¿Que se me ha roto qué? -preguntó la chica con un hilo de voz, mirándole asustada. Daryl la cogió del hombro y la empujó hacia el coche del pizzero.

\- ¿Te importa acercarla a casa? Sabes dónde vive, ¿verdad? Algo me dice que pide muchas pizzas -Maggie le lanzó una mirada envenenada que el músico ignoró.

\- N-No le molestes, Daryl, puedo ir andando…

\- No, claro, sube. Está aquí al lado, es un momento -dijo Glenn haciendo que Maggie dudara unos segundos y finalmente aceptara el ofrecimiento.

\- Gracias por la visita, Maggie. Ya te llevaré el coche -dijo Daryl cogiendo el cartón que aún llevaba ella-. Y gracias por la cena.

\- Ya, bueno, me debes una historia Dixon -dijo subiendo al coche aún nerviosa.

Daryl entró en la cabaña sin molestarse en girarse y Maggie deseó interiormente que fuera alérgico a alguno de los ingredientes de la pizza. Glenn arrancó y dio la vuelta por el camino que llevaba a su granja; nerviosa, buscó rápidamente un tema de conversación si mucho éxito, sorprendiéndose cuando lo sacó él.

\- Le has llamado… Daryl Dixon -dijo el chico mirándola de reojo. Maggie asintió extrañada-. ¿Daryl Dixon, el músico de Slabtown?

\- No, Slabtown es el grupo de Rick que…

Maggie se interrumpió, abriendo los ojos de par en par y mirando por el retrovisor pese a que ya no se veía la cabaña. De pronto, algo hizo click en su cerebro. Daryl Dixon, hermano de Merle Dixon, guitarrista del grupo de Rick detenido por algun asunto de drogas. De eso le sonaba su nombre y su cara; y de eso conocía a Rick. Inmediatamente después recordó la discusión que su hermana había tenido con él, y la libertad con la que ella misma le había tratado. _Dios, que me he plantado en su cabaña y he usado su dirección para ver a Glenn..._ , pensó cubriéndose la cara con las manos, en cierto modo avergonzada.

\- Tengo que contárselo a Beth.

\- ¿El qué? -preguntó Glenn sobresaltándola. La morena negó con la cabeza.

\- Cosas mías. Gracias por acercarme, Glenn -dijo bajando con prisas del coche-. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Maggie corrió hacia la casa sin esperar respuesta y fue directamente a la habitación de su hermana. Beth estaba tumbada en la cama escribiendo en su cuaderno. Al verla entrar cerró el cuaderno y se incorporó.

\- No, no cierres tu diario que vas a querer escribir lo que te voy a contar.

\- Miedo me das -suspiró Beth entornando los ojos. Maggie no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente al sentarse a su lado, consciente de que su hermana esperaba que le contara cualquier tontería-. Por cierto, he visto a Rick hoy. Ha vuelto por lo del grupo de música, a descansar un poco me ha dicho.

\- Sí, ya lo sé, pero escúchame -asintió rápidamente.

\- También ha venido a ver a papá e invitarnos a cenar en su casa mañana, ¿y sabes qué? -sonrió Beth; Maggie suspiró-. Vendrán Shane y otro miembro de su grupo, Daryl Dixon. He llamado a Shawn para decírselo pero no me lo ha cogido… me haré una foto con él y se la enviaré para hacerle rabiar, por presumir tanto de lo guay que es vivir en Atlanta.

Maggie alzó las cejas y sonrió, pensando en las posibilidades. Podía decirle a Beth que Daryl Dixon era el hombre con el que había discutido esa misma mañana en el garaje de casa; probablemente se pondría roja y fingiría estar enferma al día siguiente para no tener que verle la cara. O podía guardar silencio y ver como lo descubría la noche siguiente en casa de los Grimes, donde no tendría escapatoria. ¿Sabría Daryl que ellas iban a esa cena también? Por que si no era así, también se quedaría a cuadros al verlas.

\- ¿Maggs? ¿Por qué sonríes tanto? Das miedo -dijo Beth devolviéndola al mundo real.

\- Es que me alegro de que Rick esté de vuelta, me apetece verle después de tanto tiempo -sonrió levantándose tranquilamente.

\- ¿Y eso tan importante que me ibas a decir para que apuntara en el cuaderno? -Maggie se detuvo en seco en la puerta, girándose con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Me ha acercado Glenn en coche y le he invitado a la fiesta de papá.

\- Oh, enhorabuena. ¿Significa eso que ya podemos dejar la dieta de la pizza?

\- Depende del fin de semana -dijo Maggie encogiéndose de hombros-. Voy a la ducha.

\- Hmm -contestó abriendo de nuevo su diario. Maggie sonrió satisfecha y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Capítulo 3! Casi no llego a tiempo...jejeje... Espero que os guste y que se entienda todo bien. Cualquier duda o comentario, ya sabéis como contactar conmigo. ¡Muchas gracias a alisarb, cinturo-chan y koshi sekisen por vuestras reviews!**


	4. Tócala otra vez

**Disclaimer: The Walking Dead no me pertenece.**

* * *

Maggie ocultaba algo y Beth lo sabía. Demasiados años viviendo juntas; demasiados años siendo su compinche; demasiados años viendo como ocultaba sus idas y venidas delante de sus padres, como para obviar las señales que la delataban. La primera, que en lugar de bajar a desayunar en pijama lo había hecho duchada y lista ya para salir; solía hacerlo cuando llegaba de madrugada y había bebido más de lo que sus padres le permitían, en un intento de librarse del olor a alcohol y de la cara de cansancio. La segunda, que se había ofrecido ella misma a hacer el desayuno, como si se sintiera culpable de algo y quisiera remediarlo. La tercera, que tarareaba alegremente una canción. Ese era el peor indicio de todos, porque significaba que alguien iba a salir mal parado de lo que estuviera planeando su hermana, probablemente ella misma.

\- Así que ayer Glenn te acercó en coche -comentó Beth apartando su portátil para llevarse la taza de café a los labios. Intentó ocultar una mueca de disgusto al probarlo; Maggie siempre lo hacía demasiado fuerte-. ¿Y de dónde venías?

\- De repartir una pizza.

\- ¡Él no, tú! -exclamó como si fuera obvio.

\- Fui a ver al vecino. Para asegurarme de que realmente no nos había robado la moto… mierda, acabo de recordar que dejé allí la camioneta… -murmuró antes de ponerse a fregar unos platos que Beth ya había limpiado la noche anterior. La rubia entrecerró los ojos.

\- Ya, claro. ¿Y que tal con el vecino?

\- Estaba allí, creo que nos podemos fiar de él. Si le dieras una oportunidad te caería bien -dijo la morena mirándola por encima de su hombro con media sonrisa. Beth tuvo un escalofrío.

\- Por favor Maggs, de todas las tonterías que has hecho… dime que no te has liado con él.

\- ¡Beth! ¡Claro que no! Te he dicho que vine con Glenn; no soy tan mala como para eso -dijo entrecerrando los ojos, ofendida. _Probablemente lo único que ha dicho y es verdad,_ pensó la rubia dejando escapar un suspiro.

\- Tú ocultas algo, Maggie. Y tarde o temprano averiguaré qué es.

\- Claro que sí, date unas horas -murmuró su hermana cerrando el grifo y girándose hacia ella; al ver la cara de incredulidad de Beth, Maggie forzó una sonrisa-. Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay, Beth. Deberías intentar relajarte más.

\- No me lo puedo creer, las dos despiertas y desayunando antes de las diez de la mañana -bromeó Hershel entrando en la cocina, con el maletín ya en la mano preparado para irse a trabajar-. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez, Maggie?

\- ¡Nada! ¡Menuda familia, de verdad! -suspiró la morena mientras su padre y su hermana reían-. Paso de vosotros, cojo las cosas y nos podemos ir papá.

\- Entras a las nueve -le recordó Hershel mirando de nuevo el reloj de pulsera.

\- Lo sé, pero le he dejado el coche al vecino para… que haga unas compras… -Beth la miró alzando las cejas-. Y así no le quito el coche a Beth que seguro que lo necesita -sonrió Maggie dándole un beso antes de irse a su habitación. Hershel se giró entonces hacia Beth, que ya estaba preparando otra cafetera

\- ¿Y mi niña pequeña qué tiene planeado hacer hoy? -Beth lo miró pacientemente; por mucho que supiera que aún si tuviera cuarenta años la seguiría llamando así, no podía evitar que le molestara un poco.

\- Me han cancelado la clase así que me quedaré por aquí. Como mucho saldré a hacer la compra, quiero preparar algo para llevar a casa de Lori esta noche.

\- Muy bien, pero no te pases mucho. Le prometí a Rick que no llevaría nada.

\- Por suerte yo no le hice esa promesa -sonrió Beth, haciendo reír a su padre. El hombre se le acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Me voy al trabajo.

Beth lo acompañó a la puerta ya con otro café en la mano y vio que Maggie ya subía al coche; esperó a que desaparecieran para volver a entrar. Dejó la taza en la encimera y fue directa a la nevera para decidir qué podía hacer para la cena con los ingredientes que ya tenía en casa. No había terminado de sacar las cosas cuando le llegó una notificación al ordenador; no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que su hermano había recibido su mensaje y le había contestado.

" _¿Por qué solo hacéis cosas divertidas cuándo yo no estoy? Os odio. Te paso un par de canciones del grupo para que no quedes en ridículo delante de Walsh y Dixon. Shawn. PD: de verdad os odio"_. La sonrisa de Beth se ensanchó y empezó a descargarse las canciones que le enviaba mientras le escribía su respuesta. " _Gracias por las canciones hermanito; te enviaré una foto mía con tus ídolos para que puedas enmarcarla y recordar siempre este maravilloso día. Te quiero"_. Lo envió y rápidamente le dio al play.

* * *

El sol picaba a las doce y media del mediodía pero Daryl había encontrado un pequeño mirador al que le llegaba la sombra de los árboles colindantes. Había aprovechado que Maggie no había ido a recoger la camioneta aquella mañana para usarla él e ir a por las piezas que necesitaba para arreglar la moto y que en la triumph no habría podido llevar en un solo viaje. De paso había comprado unas alforjas más grandes para solucionar ese problema. Si conseguía dejarla en buen estado, él mismo le compraría la moto a Maggie.

En su camino de vuelta había encontrado aquel mirador desde no se veía todo King County y se había parado para intentar seguir la recomendación de Rick e intentar componer algo. Por mucha rabia que le diera, su manager solía tener buenas ideas. Pasó la mano por la guitarra para tocar lo que ya había anotado, haciendo una mueca de disgusto al acabar. Con un suspiro, se cubrió la cara con las manos. _Demasiado tiempo sin hacer esto,_ se lamentó.

El ruido de su teléfono hizo que tuviera que dejar de lamentarse; Daryl entrecerró los ojos al ver un número que no conocía, pero descolgó igualmente.

\- Dixon.

\- ¡Ey, Daryl! -sonó una voz alegre al otro lado.

\- ¿Maggie? ¿Por qué tienes tú mi número? -preguntó extrañado.

\- Un verano se perdieron los hijos de un matrimonio que había alquilado la cabaña, llegaron a nuestra granja y no sabíamos a quién avisar… desde entonces Rick le deja el número de todo el que se aloja ahí a mi padre, por si acaso -dijo tan de carrerilla que Daryl no supo si era verdad o no-. Oye necesito un favor. Tienes que llevarme la camioneta a casa antes de las dos. Tengo que subir a por ella, pero me tengo que duchar y comer y tengo el tiempo justo, no puedo ir andando hasta tu casa. ¿Me la llevarás? Tendrás que volver andando pero…

\- Oh por favor, ¿tú nunca te callas? -la interrumpió el músico.

\- ¿Y tú de verdad eres siempre tan capullo?

\- Ya te dije que sí -dijo Daryl levantándose-. Te llevaré la maldita camioneta antes de las dos.

\- ¡Gracias! Mejor si la llevas ahora, no habrá nadie. Mi hermana llegará dentro de una hora.

\- ¿Y a mí eso que más me da?

\- Por si quieres evitarla -dijo como si fuera evidente-. ¿O es que os habéis hecho super amigos en las últimas veinticuatro horas?

\- Con una Greene en mi vida me basta y me sobra -suspiró cerrando el cuaderno. Sin embargo, lo volvió a abrir rápidamente-. Maggie, espera, ¿tienes un minuto?

\- Pues la verdad es que tengo una chica con un gato que…

\- Seré breve, no cuelgues -dijo poniendo el altavoz. Dejó el móvil en el banco en que estaba sentado, cogió la guitarra y tocó de nuevo las pocas notas que había compuesto. Aquella segunda vez no le sonó tan mal como la primera-. ¿Qué te parece? -preguntó recogiendo el móvil.

\- No está mal -Daryl entornó los ojos, esta vez sí cerrando el cuaderno y levantándose.

\- Ahora te llevo la camioneta.

\- Lo siento tío, es que de música no sé mucho. Pero no me ha sonado mal -explicó Maggie, con un tono de voz que indicaba que realmente le sabía mal no poder darle una mejor opinión-. Ey, te dejo. Nos vemos luego.

\- ¿Luego? -repitió extrañado. Maggie tardó en contestar.

\- Luego, mañana, pasado… es una forma de hablar. Adiós y gracias.

Maggie colgó antes de que Daryl pudiera decir nada más, pero el músico decidió no darle importancia y recoger sus cosas. Aún tenía una hora de margen para llevarle la camioneta y no cruzarse con nadie en la granja, pero sabía que por mucho que se quedara allí tocando la guitarra aquel día no iba a conseguir escribir nada bueno. Era cerca de la una cuando aparcó frente a la casa de los Greene, y no fue hasta que bajó y vio la bolsa con las piezas de la moto y la guitarra que se dio cuenta de que tendría que caminar veinte minutos andando cargando con todo aquello. Decidió coger únicamente el instrumento, pese a que eso implicara que Maggie tuviera que llevarle las piezas otro día; conociéndola como la conocía ya, probablemente se quedaría a darle conversación o volvería a llamar al pizzero.

Daryl se acercó a la puerta para dejarle las llaves en la repisa del coche cuando vio que la puerta de la cocina estaba entreabierta. Dejó la guitarra en el suelo con cuidado y se acercó lentamente, recordando que Maggie le había dicho que no habría nadie a esa hora. Lo primero que le llegó fue un olor a bizcocho parecido al del primer día que había pisado aquella cocina; lo segundo, fue el sonido de una guitarra tocando lo que parecía ser una de las canciones del grupo. Empujó la puerta con cuidado y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver una figura rubia sentada, guitarra en mano probablemente siguiendo la partitura, tan concentrada en la pantalla del ordenador que no le vio. Daryl se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y la escuchó en silencio, sintiéndose incapaz de hacer cualquier otra cosa en aquel momento pese a que sabía que si le daba por levantar la vista y le veía tenía otra discusión asegurada.

Beth llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta que le permitía verle la cara; sus ojos escaneaban la pantalla del ordenador mientras movía los labios vocalizando las notas en un intento de memorizarlas antes de tocarlas. Cuando tocó las primeras notas Daryl notó su primer error; inconscientemente se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón, escuchando como la rubia cambiaba un acorde por otro. Al tercer error no pudo esperar más.

\- Joder, ¡estás destrozando la maldita canción!

Beth saltó en su asiento y levantó la vista asustada, abriendo los ojos de par en par al verle plantado en la puerta. Daryl esperó algún grito echándole de allí, pero la joven siguió mirándole inmóvil. Sólo cuando el músico decidió entrar en la cocina pareció reaccionar; bajó la pantalla del ordenador y se levantó de la silla.

\- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí mirando? ¡Largo! -dijo señalando la puerta con enfado.

\- He venido a devolverle el coche a tu hermana, me dijo que no habría nadie -dijo ignorando la segunda pregunta y la orden de que se fuera. Beth dio un paso atrás cuando Daryl llegó hasta ella y levantó la pantalla del portátil-. Tks, ¿cómo no vas a destrozarla? La partitura está mal. ¿No has escuchado la canción antes para comprobar que estaba bien? ¿O es que no se te ha pasado por tu cabecita rubia? -cuando fue a teclear en el buscador el nombre de la canción, la rubia lo apartó del ordenador de un empujón; Daryl no pudo evitar mirarla sorprendido de que tuviera tanta fuerza. De nuevo, aquellos ojos azules lo miraban atravesándole.

\- ¡No sé quién te crees que eres pero no puedes hacer eso! ¡No puedes entrar en mi casa como si fuera la tuya, ni tocar mis cosas, ni hablarme como si fuera estúpida! -se quejó, mordiéndose el labio inferior y desviando la vista hacia la pantalla-. Y para que te enteres, imbécil, ya sé que la partitura es diferente, ¡la he cambiado yo! Intentaba versionarla, para un alumno. Ahora que lo sabes ya puedes irte por donde has venido.

\- Espera, ¿qué? -esta vez fue él quién la miró extrañado.

\- ¡Que te largues! -repitió empujándole. Daryl la detuvo cogiéndola por las muñecas.

\- ¿Estás haciendo una versión? -preguntó sorprendido-. Tocala otra vez.

\- …te estás quedando conmigo -dijo Beth soltándose y negando con la cabeza, confundida.

Daryl pensó que era normal; entraba en su casa, le gritaba todo lo que estaba haciendo mal, la insultaba y luego le decía que quería escucharla tocar. Tenía todo el derecho a estar enfadada y a querer echarle de allí, pero empezaba a sentir curiosidad por aquella chica y decidió aprovechar su indecisión. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó una púa que le ofreció.

\- Es más gruesa, te irá mejor -Beth le miró incrédula-. Pensaba que la estabas tocando mal, pero si es una versión… eso es otra cosa. Quiero escucharla otra vez. Después me iré y no volveré a molestarte nunca más.

\- Trato hecho -dijo aceptando la púa-. No me interrumpirás, no dirás nada. La toco, la escuchas y te largas.

Daryl asintió rápidamente; antes de que cambiara de opinión se sentó frente a ella y observó como volvía a coger la guitarra y se sentaba de nuevo. Hizo un esfuerzo por no decirle nada, pero supo que no el suficiente para que ella no lo notara cuando lo miró con impaciencia.

\- Sea lo que sea, dilo, no sea que revientes.

El músico no dijo nada; se puso de pié, se situó a su espalda y la cogió de los hombros echándoselos hacia atrás para ponerla más recta en la silla. Le levantó un poco el codo y le movió la mano que sujetaba el mástil más arriba. Cuando se sentó de nuevo delante de ella vio que tenía las mejillas rojas y lo miraba enfadada; por un momento pensó que iba a cambiar de opinión pero en lugar de eso carraspeó y empezó a tocar la canción.

Beth notaba el pulso acelerado, preguntándose por qué demonios había accedido a aquello. No le soportaba, era un engreído que creía saberlo todo y un maleducado. Su primera idea al verle plantado en la puerta había sido salir corriendo avergonzada, pero cuando le había empezado a decir lo que hacía mal solo había querido coger la guitarra y rompérsela en la cabeza. Sin embargo, era la primera vez en muchos meses que alguien quería escucharla toca la guitarra; dejando a un lado a sus alumnos, que lo hacían más que nada por obligación.

Lo que más rabia le daba era que su vecino sabía de música; después de que le hubiera ofrecido la púa y hubiera mejorado su posición en la silla ya no le quedaba ninguna duda. Así que su primer oyente aquel año era alguien que no sólo podía ver todos sus defectos, sino que luego se los echaría en cara sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. _Te encanta hacer el ridículo, Beth,_ se maldijo terminando la canción. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos mirando sus botas sin atreverse a mirarlo a él. _Como si pudiera decirme algo peor._

Levantó la vista y enseguida notó como el calor regresaba a sus mejillas. En algún momento mientras ella tocaba se había acomodado en la silla; tenía los brazos sobre el pecho, el pulgar en los labios, mirándola fijamente con aquellos ojos azules que Beth no sabía descifrar. Tras un minuto de silencio más, la rubia alzó las cejas impaciente.

Fue entonces cuando reaccionó y se levantó de golpe, arrastrando la silla. El músico la miró unos segundos, abrió la boca para decirle algo pero volvió a cerrarla antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir de la cocina. Beth parpadeó y dejó la guitarra a un lado para seguirle con prisas; cuando estuvo fuera le vio recogiendo lo que parecía ser otra guitarra.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Dónde vas?

\- Tengo cosas que hacer -dijo bajando los escalones del porche.

\- P-Pero, ¡dime qué te parece al menos! -se quejó. Su vecino se detuvo en seco y se giró levemente hacia ella, inclinando la cabeza.

\- Hemos hecho un trato. Tú tocabas, yo escuchaba sin decir nada y me largaba… -dijo encogiéndose de hombros antes de retomar la marcha.

Beth resopló con impaciencia, recordando por qué le había caído tan mal la primera vez que lo había visto. Aún así se negaba a dejar que volviera a marcharse dejándola con la palabra en la boca, por lo que echó a correr tras él.

\- Bueno, pues ahora te estoy pidiendo tu opinión. También sabes tocar la guitarra, ¿no? -el hombre la miró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada y ella señaló la guitarra que transportaba-. ¿O es que además de motos también arreglas instrumentos?

\- Si se da el caso… -murmuró.

\- Venga, de algo me tiene que servir que me hayas escuchado, ¿no? -su vecino se detuvo tan de golpe que no le dio tiempo a frenar y chocó con su espalda. Beth se llevó la mano a la frente, dolorida por el golpe, y dio dos pasos atrás mirándolo a través de su flequillo despeinado.

\- ¿Cuánto hace que estudias música? -preguntó justo cuando iba a darse por vencida.

\- …pues desde que tengo uso de razón.

\- ¿Ocho, diez años? -Beth no pudo evitar reír.

\- Pero, ¿cuántos años te crees que tengo?

\- ¿Diecisiete? ¿Dieciocho? -la sonrisa de la rubia se ensanchó al verle cambiar el peso de un pié a otro, obviamente incómodo-. Venga ya, no tienes más de veinte.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué importa cuánto hace que estudio música? ¿Intentas decirme que estudie más porque lo hago de pena? -preguntó bajando la vista, avergonzada.

\- ¡Claro que no! -exclamó como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad-. No soy fan de las versiones, es como despreciar el trabajo del músico que compone. Pero no está nada mal para ser una versión y tener… ¿diecinueve años? Si ya tocas así y sigues estudiando, estoy deseando verte dentro de diez años. Seguro que escribes cosas mucho mejores que esa porquería de canción que has elegido.

Beth supo que lo estaba mirando boquiabierta, pero no se veía capaz de cambiar la expresión. ¿Estaba diciendo que le había gustado como había tocado? ¿Aquel hombre antipático que el día antes la había acusado de maltratar la guitarra? ¿El mismo que le había dicho con total desprecio que no se merecía poder tocarla? Había esperado quejas y una nueva humillación, pero no aquello. ¿Qué podía contestar?

\- …gracias -murmuró al encontrar su voz.

\- Ahora vuelve a casa y dejame en paz, ¡tengo cosas más importantes que hacer!

Beth entrecerró los ojos y observó como se marchaba bosque a través cargando con su guitarra. Eso ya es más normal, pensó dando media vuelta para volver a casa, aún algo sorprendida por sus palabras. No le conocía de nada y no tenía por qué mentirle. Y lo poco que sabía de él era que no se molestaba en quedar bien, así que su opinión había sido totalmente sincera. " _Estoy deseando verte dentro de diez años"_. Beth se llevó las manos a las mejillas y aceleró el paso, intentando ignorar su corazón latiendo a cien por hora.

* * *

Cuando Rick bajó las escaleras ya vestido, Lori terminaba de preparar la mesa con la ayuda de Carl. En todos esos años de idas y venidas con el grupo su mujer nunca se había esforzado tanto en darle un buen recibimiento, señal de que le preocupaba que estuviera deprimido por la repentina cancelación de la gira. Sin embargo, Rick no llevaba allí ni dos días y en cierto modo ya daba gracias a Merle por haberse metido en líos; en el fondo, necesitaba ese descanso. Y Lori parecía saberlo mejor que nadie.

La mujer alisó la servilleta sobre uno de los platos y levantó la vista para sonreír a su marido alegremente. Siempre le había gustado realizar eventos, y en aquel momento Rick no pudo evitar preguntarse si hacía cenas como esa mientras él estaba fuera. Si era así, nunca se lo había mencionado, pero Lori tampoco explicaba muchas cosas por teléfono. Ella prefería el cara a cara.

\- Todo listo. Una cena un poco atípica, ¿no?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó Rick mirándose al espejo de la entrada para decidir si ponerse o no el último botón de la camisa.

\- Bueno… Shane, Daryl, los Jones y los Greene. No casan mucho.

\- ¿Por eso no sabías si poner la vajilla buena o no? -bromeó el manager sonriendo a su mujer. Lori lo castigó con una palmada en el hombro-. Los Greene y los Morgan son buena gente.

\- Lo sé. Son tus músicos los que me preocupan.

Rick sonrió ante la evidencia. Él también dudaba de los modales que Shane o Daryl pudieran tener delante de dos familias educadas y bien habladas. Por si acaso, había decidido no dejar que ninguno de ellos se bebiera más de dos cervezas. Por el bien de la vajilla. El timbre sonó cuando el reloj marcaba las siete en punto y el hombre fue a la puerta sorprendiéndose al ver allí ya a Carl.

\- ¡Ey, Duane! -saludó Carl a su compañero de clase-. ¿Has traído el videojuego?

\- ¿De verdad lo preguntas? -dijo el chico enseñando la bolsa que llevaba en la mano.

\- ¡Genial! Papá, ¿podemos subir a probarlo?

\- Pero sólo hasta que lleguen todos. Cuando os llamemos para comer lo apagáis y bajáis sin quejaros -los dos pre adolescentes asintieron y corrieron escaleras arriba, a la habitación de Carl, y Rick pudo girarse hacia Morgan y Jenny-. Me alegro de que hayáis podido venir.

\- Es un placer tenerte de vuelta -dijo el hombre sinceramente antes de darle un abrazo.

\- ¿Lori está en la cocina? -preguntó su mujer.

\- Ya sabes el camino -sonrió Rick señalando la puerta.

\- ¿Alguna novedad sobre Merle Dixon?

\- Es pronto. Ahora estamos esperando la fecha de la apelación… pero estas cosas no van rápido.

\- ¿Ni para vosotros? -bromeó Morgan alzando las cejas.

\- Ni para ellos.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando llegaron los Greene, disculpándose por el leve retraso. Maggie escuchaba a Lori y Jenny charlar sobre lo bueno que era el nuevo profesor de ciencias de sus hijos, lanzando de vez en cuando miradas furtivas hacia la puerta que daba al recibidor preguntándose cuando volverían a llamar al timbre. Llevaba todo el día esperando esa cena, sobre todo después de que Beth le hubiera hablado brevemente de su encuentro con su vecino. Aunque su hermana no parecía haberse enfadado tanto con él como el día anterior, seguía sin saber que se trataba de Daryl Dixon, a quien por otra parte decía estar deseando conocer.

Maggie la miró de reojo cuando intervino en la conversación de las dos mujeres y se preguntó si tal vez no era mejor avisarla. No se iría de la fiesta y el shock al verle sería menor; estaría igualmente incómoda, sería divertido. _Oh, venga, si ya he llegado hasta aquí me espero…_ , pensó tensándose al escuchar el timbre. Rick fue a abrir volviendo segundos después acompañado de Shane.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? -preguntó Beth sobresaltándola.

\- ¿A mí? Nada. Tengo hambre -dijo rápidamente, haciendo que su hermana la mirara con ojos entrecerrados.

\- Lo siento chicas, los amigos de mi marido son unos impresentables -dijo Lori, y Maggie lamentó que la hubiera escuchado.

La mujer hizo un gesto a Rick y este entornó los ojos antes de salir del comedor con el teléfono en la mano. Maggie sonrió imaginándose a Daryl sentado en el porche de su cabaña con un cigarrillo. Pensó en la ironía de la situación; todo el día esperando y era evidente que Daryl Dixon no iba a ir a la cena.

* * *

No había terminado de tocar las últimas notas cuando un ruido proveniente del interior de la cabaña le sobresaltó. Extrañado, dejó la guitarra en el suelo y se levantó; entró con cuidado, como si temiera que aquel sonido pudiera hacerle daño, alzando las cejas sorprendido al comprobar que era el teléfono que colgaba de la pared de la cocina.

\- …Dixon -dijo al descolgar.

\- ¡Joder, Daryl! ¿Se puede saber dónde estás? -sonó la voz de Rick, enfadado.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que has llamado tú, deberías saberlo -dijo el músico apoyándose en la pared-. Tengo que admitir que me sorprende que este trasto funcione. Pensaba que era mentira.

\- Daryl, te dije que tenías que estar aquí a las siete.

\- ¿Aquí dónde? -fue preguntarlo y lo recordó.

Rick le había invitado a cenar aquella misma mañana y le había dejado bastante claro no sólo el horario, sino que no podía faltar. Para no decepcionar a Lori. Y aunque Daryl tenía dificultades para imaginar a la mujer decepcionada por su ausencia, sabía por su tono de voz que su manager sí estaba enfadado.

\- …se me había olvidado -suspiró frotándose la cara.

\- ¿Has bebido?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! -dijo mirando al teléfono con enfado-. ¡¿Te crees que no puedes dejarme un puto día solo sin que me emborrache?!

\- ¿Y por qué no estás ya aquí, Daryl?

\- ¡Estaba componiendo! Para eso me has traído a este puto infierno, ¿no? -se quejó, obteniendo el silencio como respuesta.

\- …componiendo -repitió Rick, con tono de incredulidad. El músico tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no colgar.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las ocho y cuarto.

\- En diez minutos estoy ahí.

Daryl colgó antes de que Rick pudiera sermonearle más. Por mucha razón que tuviera, no soportaba que su manager se pusiera en plan paternal con él. No necesitaba esa figura en su vida, y menos de una persona de su misma edad. No era un crío.

Recogió rápidamente las partituras y las dejó encima del sofá, junto a la guitarra, tras anotar rápido y mal su última idea. Le daba rabia tener que marcharse así, pero sólo serían un par de horas. Tres si se quedaba al postre. Y nada conseguiría que olvidara la melodía que llevaba rondándole en la cabeza desde las dos de la tarde.

Había llegado a él por arte de magia, al escuchar a la pequeña de las Greene tocar su versión de _Time_ , una canción que habían compuesto Merle y Shane y que personalmente nunca le había gustado. Pero había algo en la forma de tocar de Beth que había activado su cerebro. Sus nervios se habían notado en su forma de tocar, en como sus dedos se movían inseguros e incómodos sobre las cuerdas al principio recobrando la seguridad casi al final de la canción y se encontró preguntándose cómo sonaría la letra con la voz de Beth; no había sido una gran interpretación y aún así le había gustado más que la versión original de su grupo.

Y una nueva melodía había empezado a sonar cuando los ojos claros de la chica lo habían mirado con una expresión mezcla del miedo y la vergüenza, esperando nuevamente una larga lista de errores. No era de extrañar, Daryl no había sido precisamente amable con ella en sus dos conversaciones. Le habría dicho en qué se había equivocado y como mejorarlo si en su cabeza no hubieran sonado los nuevos acordes con tanta fuerza. Y si no hubiera temido que de haberlo hecho a esas alturas seguiría sentado en aquella cocina con ella, no camino de una cena con Rick y sus vecinos hablando de lo bien que se vivía en aquel pueblo.

\- Tendría que haberme quedado en esa cocina… -pensó en voz alta, aparcando la moto frente a la casa de su amigo.

Bajó y fue a la puerta, sin llegar a tocar. En lugar, sacó un cigarrillo para intentar desconectar y olvidarse de la música y de Beth durante unas horas, o sería incapaz de cenar ni atender a ninguna conversación. Se apoyó en la puerta, encendió el mechero y entonces la vio: la camioneta azul de Maggie aparcada junto a su moto.

\- No me jodas… -murmuró, apagando el mechero.

* * *

 **N/A: wow, este capítulo ha sido difícil de escribir pero estoy más o menos satisfecha, ¿qué os ha parecido a vosotros? Sé que esperabáis la cena...en el próximo, en el próximo, jejeje ¿De la mano de quién os gustaría ver ese encuentro? ¿Daryl o Beth? ¡Muchas gracias a los que me leeis y comentais, en especial a AlisaRB por sus reviews! Espero vuestros comentarios, buenos o malos. ¡Saludos!**


	5. Gracias

**Disclaimer: The Walking Dead no me pertenece. Pero siguen las negociaciones...**

* * *

La puerta a sus espaldas desapareció haciéndole perder el equilibrio, y Daryl agradeció que quien había abierto hubiera sido lo suficientemente rápido para sujetarle por la espalda y evitar que cayera al suelo. Al girarse, vio a Shane sonriendo divertido y entonces le sorprendió que no hubiera dejado que se cayera solo para poder reírse de él durante una temporada.

\- Uno no se apoya de espaldas en la puerta cuando espera que le abran, ¿sabes?

\- No recuerdo haber llamado -dijo Daryl bruscamente, combatiendo la vergüenza con el enfado.

\- He ido a la cocina y me ha parecido escuchar la moto… pensé que serías tú -explicó su compañero girando sobre sus talones para entrar en la casa. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Daryl lo detuvo agarrándole del brazo.

\- ¿Hay mucha gente?

\- Para ser cosa de Lori, no. Nosotros y dos familias más… los Jones y los Greene -Shane sonrió de pronto-. A las hermanas ya las conoces, ¿no? Te dejaron la moto.

\- Las he visto un par de veces… -dijo quitándole importancia.

La sonrisa de Shane no desapareció. La puerta que daba al comedor se abrió y Daryl miró rápidamente hacia allí, sintiéndose decepcionado y a la vez aliviado al ver a Lori. La mujer lo miró de arriba abajo y frunció levemente el ceño antes de acercarse a él sonriendo de nuevo.

\- Me alegra que hayas podido venir, Daryl. Aunque sea tarde.

\- …estaba trabajando -murmuró mientras repasaba la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Unos vaqueros algo desgastados y una camiseta sin mangas, nada espectacular, pero había llevado looks peores a cenas más importantes. En realidad, Lori podía dar gracias de que no hubiera estado trabajando en la moto antes de ir o se lo habría encontrado con la ropa y las manos manchadas de grasa y aceite. La culpa era de Rick, por meterle prisa; y de Beth Greene, por haber hecho que se olvidara de aquella cena.

\- ¿Por qué no vais al salón? Ahora llevo la cena -dijo la mujer entrando en la cocina.

\- No le gustas -dijo Shane, haciendo que Daryl lo mirara con ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Me ves preocupado?

\- Deberías estarlo, te dará un trozo más pequeño de su tarta de tres chocolates.

Daryl entornó los ojos y fue hacia el salón, peinándose el pelo con los dedos antes de que Shane abriera la puerta. Sonaba música ambiente y pese a que llevaban un rato esperando, todos seguían de pié junto a la mesa, como si acabaran de llegar. Sus ojos la encontraron fácilmente; Beth había cambiado los vaqueros y la camiseta por un vestido rosa palo y en lugar de llevar el pelo recogido, le caía suelto sobre los hombros, un look que la hacía parecer casi angelical. La rubia se reía de algo que Rick le acababa de decir con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro y que no le había visto antes. Una sonrisa que desapareció en el momento exacto en que sus miradas se cruzaron.

* * *

Rick saludó a alguien con la cabeza tras ella y Beth se giró sonriente y con curiosidad, deseando ponerle cara al famoso Daryl Dixon. Desde que Rick había prometido presentárselo se lo había imaginado de diferentes maneras: rubio, moreno, más alto, más bajo, más guapo, más divertido, más joven o más mayor. Pero Beth sabía que su imaginación jamás habría llegado a pensar precisamente en _él_.

Lo reconoció inmediatamente y el hecho de que sus ojos azules y serios ya estuvieran clavados en ella la sorprendió aún más. Beth notó como los pulmones se le quedaban sin aire y el corazón le martilleaba con fuerza en el pecho como si intentara escapar. Y la información llegó a ella de golpe, casi de forma dolorosa.

Beth le recordó sentado en su altavoz, con la guitarra en las manos, tocando como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo; su aire de superioridad cuando se había dirigido a ella. " _Esa no es forma de tocar una guitarra"._ " _Seguro que quien te la regaló lo hizo para que la dejaras ahí tirada de cualquier manera_ ". " _Tú no te mereces esa guitarra"_ con un tono que la había petrificado. Solo el pensar en lo brusca que había sido esa mañana la hizo desear que la tierra la tragara, avergonzada. ¿Se lo habría contado a Rick? No es que él hubiera sido precisamente simpático tampoco, pero ella tampoco le había dado motivos para serlo. Lo peor es que no había sido la última vez que había hablado con él.

" _Joder, estás destrozando la maldita canción"_ ; _su_ _maldita canción_ , se dijo Beth notando como las mejillas se le encendían. " _No soy fan de las versiones, es como despreciar el trabajo del músico que compone"_ ; y ella le había tocado una versión. _De una de sus canciones_ , se recordó de nuevo. Ese era Daryl Dixon. Beth apartó la vista de él y se giró dándole la espalda, incapaz de encararlo en aquel momento. Miró al suelo deseando de nuevo que se abriera y se la tragara.

¿Por qué no se había presentado en ningún momento? ¿Cómo había pasado ella por alto que no sabía ni su nombre? _Joder, toca bien la guitarra, lo has visto cargando con una, y vive en la cabaña de Rick… eres imbécil Beth, menudo ridículo,_ se maldijo nerviosa. Levantó la vista y vio a Maggie intentando disimular una sonrisa y supo qué era lo que había estado ocultando aquella mañana. Deseó entonces que el suelo se abriera y se la tragara a ella.

\- Hombre, por fin nos honras con tu presencia -escuchó decir a Rick, y Beth supo que el músico estaba a su espalda. ¿Quedaría muy mal si simplemente se marchaba a hablar con otra persona?-. Beth, él es Daryl Dixon. Daryl, ella es Beth Greene.

Beth apretó los dientes. Ya era tarde para huir. Se giró despacio e intentando sonreír, no muy convencida de cumplir con su objetivo. De nuevo, él ya la estaba mirando. La rubia se humedeció los labios para saludarle pero Daryl se adelantó.

\- Ey -saludó con un gesto con la cabeza, antes de volver su atención a Rick-. Ya te lo he dicho por teléfono, estaba trabajando y se me fue el tiempo, ¿vale?

\- La alarma del móvil funciona aún sin cobertura, ¿lo sabes? -lo regañó el manager de nuevo.

\- No he puesto nunca una alarma, no voy a empezar ahora.

\- Bueno, da igual. Ven, te presento a los demás… -dijo Rick y ambos la dejaron sola.

Beth los siguió con la mirada sin salir de su asombro y en cierto modo, ofendida. ¿De verdad iba a fingir que no la conocía de nada? _Mejor, mejor así_ , pensó respirando hondo. _Tampoco ha pasado nada tan importante, debe de estar cansado de conocer a aspirantes a músicos que no tienen ni idea, como yo._ Notó un pequeño empujón y se giró encontrándose con una más que sonriente Maggie.

\- Estás hiperventilando, hermanita. ¿Llamo a una ambulancia?

\- Te odio -susurró, como si temiera que alguien las escuchara pese a que era imposible. Toda la atención la tenía el recién llegado.

\- Por ver tu cara ha merecido la pena -rió Maggie-. No te lo tomes tan a la tremenda. Fue una pequeña discusión sin importancia…

Beth la miró con ojos entrecerrados. Su hermana había trabajado toda la tarde y se habían visto directamente en casa de los Grimes, por lo que sólo le había dicho por encima que le había visto aquella tarde; que había tocado la guitarra y que a él no le había disgustado no se lo había ni mencionado. " _Estoy deseando verte dentro de diez años"_. Beth se llevó las manos a las mejillas y las notó ardiendo.

\- Muy bien, todos a la mesa que la cena se enfría -dijo Lori entrando de nuevo con dos bandejas con lo que parecía cordero.

\- ¡Que buena pinta, Lori! -exclamó Maggie tirando de su hermana hacia la mesa, donde todos empezaban a sentarse.

Al levantar la vista y encontrarse de nuevo con esos ojos azules dirigidos solo a ella, Beth notó como el pulso se le aceleraba. Miró a su alrededor comprobando que todos habían tomado asiento. Le habría dicho a Maggie nuevamente que la odiaba, pero al no poder hacerlo optó por pellizcarla en el brazo disimuladamente. Su hermana ahogo un quejido y Beth bajó la mirada al plato de nuevo. _Será una noche muy larga…_

* * *

Daryl y Beth llevaban tan bien lo de fingir que no se conocían que Maggie no podía evitar preguntarse si no lo habrían ensayado antes. Como era de esperar, toda la conversación giraba en torno a Slabtown pese a Merle, tema que todos habían asumido como tabú y por lo tanto, nadie mencionaba. Daryl sólo intervenía cuando Carl le hacía alguna pregunta o para corroborar o desmentir alguna anécdota que contaban Rick y Shane; por su parte Beth estaba totalmente concentrada en cenar y, una vez estaba el plato vacío, en admirar la vajilla de Lori.

Eso era lo más raro de todo. Maggie no esperaba gritos ni drama, pero sí cierto tipo de interactuación, por leve que fuera. Algún comentario sarcástico de Beth; una contestación envenenada de Daryl -al fin y al cabo, con ella no se cortaba a la hora de replicar-. Y allí estaban ambos, uno frente al otro, mirando a cualquier otra parte como si la silla que tenían enfrente estuviera completamente vacía. Maggie sonrió maliciosamente cuando el tema de conversación en la parte adulta de la mesa -sin contar a Daryl ni a Shane-, cambió a la jubilación de su padre y se inclinó sobre la mesa para hacer el tema más privado.

\- ¿Sabes qué, Daryl? Beth es profesora de música.

Daryl levantó la vista hacia la rubia a penas dos segundos antes de mirarla a ella de nuevo. Maggie notó otro pellizco en el brazo, pero lo ignoró.

\- ¡Es verdad! -exclamó Shane, sentado frente a Maggie-. A lo mejor podría darte alguna clase, genio del auto-aprendizaje.

\- Me ha ido bastante bien hasta el momento a mí solo.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver. Hasta los mejores han ido a clase alguna vez -dijo su compañero ajeno a la mirada de odio de Daryl y a como Beth se iba encogiendo cada vez más en su silla, aún sin levantar la vista.

\- ¿Qué sabrás tú? -murmuró el músico por lo bajini, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado.

\- Venga Daryl, la primera clase gratis por ser colega -bromeó Maggie.

\- ¡Maggie! -intervino Beth esta vez si mirando a su hermana con enfado-. Déjalo estar, es evidente que no quiere aprender.

\- Creo que yo tengo muchas más cosas que enseñarte a ti.

Daryl no reparó en lo mal que sonaba esa frase hasta que Shane se echó a reír; frente a su compañero, Maggie intentaba torpemente no hacerlo. No pudo evitar mirar a Beth, que volvía a tener las mejillas rojas y, esta vez, sí lo miraba a él. La rubia frunció el ceño levemente, aunque rápidamente sonrió y apoyó los codos en la mesa, la barbilla en sus manos y Daryl supo inmediatamente que iba a intentar devolvérsela.

\- Ya me imagino la primera lección: constrúyele un altar a tu guitarra.

\- Diría que esa lección ya te la he dado, a ver si estás más atenta en las clases -contestó con media sonrisa.

\- …y pensar que iba a hacer un viaje de 17 horas en coche para ver a este tío -murmuró Beth hacia su hermana.

\- ¿Cómo dices? -preguntó el músico esta vez sorprendido.

\- ¿A alguien le apetece postre? -preguntó Lori levantándose, interrumpiendo toda conversación en la mesa.

\- ¡Deja que te ayude! -dijo Beth alegremente; la rubia se levantó y la acompañó a la cocina.

Daryl la siguió con la mirada hasta que atravesó la puerta, momento en que miró a Maggie. La morena asintió con la cabeza, como si supiera su pregunta de antemano.

\- Ella y mi hermano iban a ir a vuestro concierto de Nebraska -explicó contenta, haciendo que la conversación ocupara de nuevo toda la mesa-. A mí no me daban vacaciones -añadió mirando con ojos entrecerrados a su padre, que rió entre dientes.

\- Ahora eres socia, tienes responsabilidades -dijo el hombre sonriendo.

\- Ya, bueno, igualmente no habría ido. No os ofendáis pero no sois mi tipo -dijo Maggie mirando a los dos músicos. Daryl entornó los ojos; hacía tiempo que había decidido no tomarse en serio nada de lo que dijera la morena.

\- Al menos sabemos que una de las hermanas Greene tiene buen gusto por la música -bromeó Shane.

\- Beth siempre ha tenido un don para la música, ya con cinco años se subía al taburete del piano y empezaba a tocar las teclas como si supiera lo que hacía -continuó Hershel, esta vez con una sonrisa nostálgica.

\- Es una artista. Será mi próximo gran descubrimiento si la convenzo para que grabe una maqueta -asintió Rick, y Daryl no supo hasta que punto estaba bromeando.

\- Oh, no, ni hablar. Ese mundo no es para ella -Hershel negó con la cabeza enérgicamente-. No os ofendáis. Pero hay demasiado vicio, malas influencias… a Bethy le va bien de profesora. Hasta ahí llega su talento y ya es más que suficiente para ella.

\- Eso no es verdad -todos los ojos se clavaron en Daryl, que en aquel momento, recostado de nuevo en la silla y con el pulgar en los labios, miraba a Hershel.

\- ¿El qué no es verdad? -preguntó el hombre como si no le entendiera.

\- Que su talento solo le llegue para dar clases. No me parece una mala profesión, pero podría hacer mucho más si ella quisiera. Y tiene contactos para hacerlo -dijo señalando a su manager con la cabeza. Hershel y Daryl se miraron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Rick carraspeó.

\- En cualquier caso, eso tiene que ser decisión de ella -dijo el manager sonriendo en un intento de rebajar la tensión que de repente parecía haber en la sala.

Lori y Beth entraron en ese momento con una tarta, platos y cubiertos para todos; Carl se pidió el primer trozo y el ambiente volvió a relajarse de pronto. Sin embargo, Daryl podía notar la mirada de Shane clavada en él. Tras unos segundos y al ver que su compañero no se decidía, le miró alzando las cejas con impaciencia.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

\- Llevas aquí dos días, ¿cómo sabes tú el talento que tiene o no tiene Beth? -preguntó inclinándose hacia él, para que nadie más le oyera.

\- Estaba tocando cuando me dejaron la moto -mintió-. No sonaba mal.

Shane lo miró fijamente unos segundos, como si evaluara cuánto había de verdad en la frase y Daryl le mantuvo la mirada preguntándose por qué le había mentido. Lori se acercó a ellos y les dejó el plato con el postre haciendo que el tema quedara zanjado de momento; al ver la pequeña porción que le había puesto a él no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos.

\- Algo has hecho mal -rió Maggie mirando su plato-. Esa es la forma sutil que tiene Lori de castigar a la gente.

\- Sutil, ¿uh?

\- No te preocupes, a todos nos ha castigado alguna vez -dijo de nuevo la morena con un suspiro-. Es buena señal. Si le cayeras fatal no intentaría mejorar tu comportamiento a través del postre.

\- Le daré las gracias entonces -dijo con marcado sarcasmo.

\- Por favor hazlo, quiero ver como te patea el culo -murmuró Shane mirando tras él. Daryl siguió su mirada y no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos al llegar hasta Lori. No era la primera vez que le veía observarla con aquella extraña expresión.

\- ¿Cuántos años hace que conoces a Rick? - si la pregunta le sorprendió lo supo disimular, a pesar de que su mirada seguía clavada en Lori.

\- ¿Años? No sé… desde el colegio. Íbamos juntos a clase. Los dos nos hemos criado aquí.

\- No lo sabía -dijo Daryl con semblante serio-. Debe de tenerte por un gran amigo entonces. Joder, debes de ser hasta como un hermano, ¿no? _Familia_ -dijo acentuando la última palabra y consiguiendo entonces que Shane lo mirara a él. Era evidente que no le había gustado el comentario, pero aún así su compañero forzó una sonrisa antes de volver a concentrarse en el plato.

\- Familia, sí. Tú lo has dicho -dijo como si pensara en voz alta.

Daryl escuchó como arrastraban una silla frente a él y vio como Beth volvía a tomar asiento; la rubia le miró fijamente unos segundos, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa tímida, dejando escapar un murmuro que sonó como un "gracias" antes de bajar la vista de nuevo. El músico simplemente asintió, no muy seguro de saber qué era lo que le estaba agradeciendo.

* * *

Al salir fuera y notar una pequeña brisa correr Beth cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Pese a sus dudas iniciales, había sobrevivido a la cena. Prácticamente en silencio y con alguna frase cortante de Daryl que parecían ser inevitables en sus encuentros, pero ya había terminado. " _Eso no es verdad"_ , sonó la voz de Daryl en su cabeza otra vez, tan ronca como cuando la había escuchado a través de la puerta del salón. " _Podría hacer mucho más si ella quisiera"._ Beth se apoyó en la barandilla del porche intentando resolver el puzzle que representaba Daryl Dixon. Tan pronto era un antipático que la ninguneaba como se quedaba a escucharla tocar una canción y defendía su supuesto talento delante de su padre. _No tiene ningún tipo de sentido,_ pensó dejando escapar un suspiro.

Por más que había intentado ignorarlo durante la cena sólo le había escuchado a él. Aunque fueran respuestas cortas se notaba la familiaridad que tenía con Rick, la competitividad sana que tenía con Shane e incluso que era agradable cuando relajaba el tono al dirigirse a Carl o Duane. Incluso hablaba con Maggie y le permitía sus comentarios fuera de lugar, pese a no conocerla de nada. ¿Por qué entonces era tan confuso con ella? ¿No podían tener una conversación tranquila? Probablemente el hecho de que ella hubiera actuado como si él no existiera, negándose a levantar la vista del plato durante toda la cena, tampoco había ayudado. _Parece que siempre es culpa mía…_

Resopló y levantó la vista al cielo arrugando el gesto al ver que desde allí las estrellas no se veían tan bien como en la granja por culpa de las farolas y las luces de las casas.

\- La contaminación lumínica da asco, ¿uh?

Beth saltó sobresaltada sin esperar a nadie. Mucho menos a él. Se giró y vio a Daryl apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta, con el cigarrillo en la boca y el mechero en la mano pero sin llegar a encenderlo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? -preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

\- He llegado antes que tú. Pero parecías muy ocupada conversando mentalmente contigo misma y no quería interrumpir -dijo encendiendo el cigarrillo. Beth le dio la espalda de nuevo para que no viera como se sonrojaba. Parecía que no sabía hacer otra cosa delante de él-. En Nueva York no se ven ni la mitad de estrellas que ahora. Tienes que alejarte mucho para verlas.

\- ¿Ni si quiera desde lo alto del Empire State?

\- No lo sé, no he subido nunca. Pero lo dudo -suspiró. Beth lo miró de nuevo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, los labios entreabiertos.

\- ¿No has subido nunca al Empire State? -preguntó sorprendida. Daryl negó con la cabeza como si no tuviera importancia-. ¿Te has sentado alguna vez en las escaleras de Times Square? -de nuevo, el músico negó con la cabeza.

\- Pero tocamos hace dos años en Nochevieja -puntualizó. Beth se le acercó con ojos entrecerrados.

\- Al menos habrás pisado Central Park -Daryl le aguantó la mirada con lo que parecía una sonrisa en los labios, como si se debatiera en decirle la verdad o no. Finalmente asintió una vez, y Beth se mordió el labio inferior con curiosidad-. ¿Has comprado algo en la Quina Avenida?

\- ¿Vas a preguntarme también si he comido en Chinatown, ido a una fiesta en el Upper East Side o algún otro tópico de película? Pareces una colegiala -se burló. _Ahí está otra vez el Daryl capullo_ , pensó bajando los hombros y desviando la mirada al suelo. Le escuchó carraspear, incómodo-. Tenemos un apartamento en el SoHo… técnicamente es de Merle, pero tenemos llave todos.

\- ¿Y por qué estás aquí y no allí? Aquí no hay nada que ver.

\- Pues por eso. Rick quiere que me concentre, que componga algo nuevo. Y eso difícilmente iba a pasar en Manhattan… -explicó por encima.

\- ¿Y ha funcionado? -la rubia lo miró con curiosidad y Daryl asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Beth no pudo evitar sonreír-. ¿Y qué es lo que te ha inspirado? ¿La cabaña? ¿Los bosques? ¿El postre de Lori? -bromeó. Daryl la miró fijamente y en silencio, y Beth sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

Se dijo que no lo estaba entendiendo bien. Que Daryl estaba simplemente dando la conversación por finalizada, o peor aún que sólo buscaba tomarle el pelo otra vez. De ninguna de las maneras estaba sugiriendo que lo había inspirado ella. Porque eso, pensó, era imposible. Quiso decirle algo pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Daryl tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo apagó con la bota; en lugar de volver dentro con los demás, pasó junto a ella y fue directo a la moto.

\- ¿Te vas? -preguntó esperando que no lo hiciera ahora que finalmente podían conversar. El músico gruñó algo parecido a un sí y subió a la triumph; Beth se encontró de pronto bajando los escalones del porche y siguiéndole-. Aún tengo tu púa. No… no sabía que iba a verte esta noche, sino te la habría traído.

\- Quédatela -dijo arrancando-. La compré en la Quinta Avenida.

El motor rugió cuando Daryl aceleró y Beth solo pudo observar como desaparecía calle abajo en cuestión de segundos. La rubia se retiró el pelo de la cara, y se apoyó en la camioneta de su hermana, intentando que su pulso se normalizara. _Para Beth, te estás imaginando cosas absurdas; tú no le caes bien_ , pensó sacudiendo la cabeza justo cuando la puerta de casa de los Grimes volvía a abrirse.

\- Gracias de nuevo por todo, Rick. Una cena estupenda -escuchó a sus espaldas y Beth salió de su escondite para ver como su padre y su hermana salían a la calle junto a sus anfitriones.

\- Gracias a vosotros por venir. Da gusto estar en casa -sonrió Rick rodeando con el brazo los hombros de su mujer.

\- Me han encantado tus entrantes Beth, estoy deseando hacer otra cena para probarlos de nuevo -dijo Lori mirando a la joven, que sonrió ampliamente.

\- Claro, será un placer.

\- Despídete de Daryl por mí -dijo Hershel.

\- Pues no sé si…

\- Se ha ido ya -dijo Beth, sorprendiendo al grupo. La rubia sonrió nerviosa-. Se acaba de ir, le he visto salir.

\- Le encanta desaparecer sin avisar -le disculpó Rick, pese a no tener por qué hacerlo. Hershel simplemente asintió y fue hacia el coche junto con Beth, al tiempo que Lori volvía al interior de la casa. Fue entonces cuando Maggie aprovechó la ocasión a solas con Rick.

\- Una pregunta… ¿cuánto tiempo va a quedarse Daryl en tu cabaña?

\- Hasta que se le crucen los cables, supongo -bromeó el hombre-. No hay ninguna fecha límite si es lo que preguntas. ¿Por?

\- Curiosidad -contestó rápidamente despidiéndose con una la mano antes de ir hacia la camioneta.

" _Quince días, morena"_. No pudo evitar torcer el gesto mientras subía al coche. Miró por retrovisor a Beth y la vió mirando el cielo a través de la ventana con una expresión que cambiaba de alegre a confusa, luego a enfadada y de nuevo a alegre en lo que parecía un bucle infinito. Maggie suspiró, preguntándose si realmente nadie, excepto ella, sabía que Daryl sí había puesto fecha límite a su estancia en aquel pueblo.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡La cena! ¿Qué tal, cómo ha ido? ¿Mejor, peor o tal y como esperabais? Espero haber estado a la altura, había mucha presión, jejeje ¡Ya sabeis cómo podéis hacerme llegar vuestras opiniones, me encanta leeros! Muchas gracias a los que me seguís desde el primer capítulo y a los que os vais incorporando y me vais dejando comentarios, o me seguís, ¡así da gusto escribir! Creo que el próximo capítulo no será tan intenso pero...con Daryl nunca se sabe :P Un saludo a todos, nos leemos pronto :)**


	6. The Parting Glass

**Disclaimer: The Walking Dead (aún) no me pertenece.**

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde la cena en su casa y Rick no había vuelto a tener noticias de Daryl, por lo que empezaba a preocuparse. Tratándose del músico, lo mismo se había ido de acampada por el bosque a cazar que había decidido prenderle fuego a la cabaña y marcharse a Chicago o Nueva York. Y teniendo en cuenta que había llegado tarde a la cena y se había ido sin decir nada, sospechaba que algo no iba bien y ya se veía recogiendo las cenizas de su pequeña propiedad campera.

Por ello no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado al ver la casa aún en pie. No se molestó en aparcar bien, bajó del coche y pasó junto a la moto sorprendiéndose al ver que parecía más vieja que antes. Al llegar a la puerta llamó con los nudillos y esperó un tiempo prudencial antes de volver a llamar, sin recibir respuesta. Rick frunció el ceño y giró el pomo sin sorprenderse al comprobar que estaba abierta.

En su camino hasta allí se había imaginado varios escenarios, desde que Daryl simplemente no estaba como que había hecho una fiesta _rave_ , pero no había esperado entrar y sentirse tan culpable. El músico no estaba en la pequeña sala de estar, pero era evidente que sí había estado allí en los últimos días; mirara dónde mirara había partituras llenas de anotaciones que como manager él no entendía pero que ya había visto alguna que otra vez cuando el grupo preparaba un nuevo trabajo. Andrea era meticulosa, ordenada y cuidadosa; Shane componía poco y siempre utilizando el ordenador; Merle grababa directamente y luego alguno de sus compañeros transcribía su trabajo; Daryl era ordenado en un desorden que sólo él entendía. Y eso era lo que reinaba allí: el desorden, ideas que el músico escupía y clasificaba de forma que ningún otro músico habría sabido descifrar. Y por la cantidad de hojas amontonadas en el sofá, la mesa y por el suelo, allí había tres días de ideas.

Rick se sintió tentando a buscar el cuaderno de notas de Daryl para comprobar si a toda esa música le acompañaba alguna letra, pero el miedo a cambiar algo de lugar le detuvo. Para una vez que trabaja, como para molestarle…, pensó volviendo a salir fuera. Pensó en dejarle una nota, pero dudaba que el músico se molestara en contestarle con una llamada de teléfono, así que tendría que volver a pasar por allí más tarde.

Bajó los escalones del porche pero no llegó hasta el coche cuando la voz de Daryl le detuvo.

\- Espero por tu bien que no me hayas tocado nada.

Rick miró a su alrededor buscando a Daryl con la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos al no encontrarle. Algo le golpeó en la nuca y al bajar la vista vio la chapa de un botellín de cerveza; sólo entonces miró hacia arriba, abriendo los ojos de par en par al ver al músico sentado en el tejado de la cabaña, guitarra en mano.

\- Pero, ¿cómo demonios has subido ahí? -Daryl señaló una escalera que había apoyado en la derecha de la cabaña-. No puede ser verdad… ¿y si se cae la escalera como bajas?

\- Joder Rick, es un primer piso. Saltando -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Sube, como si estuvieras en tu casa.

Rick miró dudando la escalera y luego a su alrededor, preguntándose cuánto tardaría Lori en ir a buscarle si la escalera se cayera y no pudieran bajar. Porque por mucho que dijera Daryl, no se lo imaginaba saltando de allí. Al escuchar reír entre dientes al músico decidió cruzar los dedos y subió las escaleras con cuidado hasta llegar arriba. Casi a gatas, se acercó al músico comprobando que bajo una piedra tenía sujetas más partituras.

\- …empiezas a preocuparme, Daryl -dijo señalando las hojas-. ¿Vas a sacar un disco en solitario o qué?

\- Prfff. La mitad es basura -dijo quitando la piedra de forma que el viento hizo volar los papeles. Rick alargó la mano en un intento de agarrarlos pero no pudo más que observar como las hojas se alejaban hacia el bosque.

\- ¿Tanto trabajo para eso?

\- Ya te he dicho que no merece la pena.

\- Puede que así no, pero si lo revisas… si le haces arreglos…

\- …no, que va -dijo Daryl dejando la guitarra a un lado. Apoyó los codos en el tejado y se recostó mirando a algún punto indeterminado frente a ellos.

\- ¿Y lo de dentro? ¿También lo vas a tirar? -el músico contesto con un gruñido-. Es una pena. Ahí hay mucho trabajo. Muchas horas invertidas.

\- Muchas horas perdidas -lo corrigió Daryl entrecerrando los ojos. Volvió a incorporarse y se giró levemente hacia él, como si quisiera decirle algo pero no encontrara las palabras. Finalmente, se golpeó la sien con dos dedos-. Lo tengo aquí. Y suena perfecto. Joder, mejor que perfecto, es… Y cuando lo intento escribir, cuando lo intento tocar… no sale nada, ¡es una puta locura! -medio rió, y a Rick le recordó a alguien que empieza a perder el juicio. El manager carraspeó y lo miró alzando las cejas.

\- Todo lo de ahí abajo… ¿es una sola canción?

\- Debería serlo -Daryl se revolvió el pelo-. Pero no es nada.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse unos minutos en silencio. Rick intentó recordar la última vez que había visto a su amigo tan frustrado consigo mismo, pero no pudo. Le había visto enfadado bastantes veces, casi siempre gracias a Merle o a Shane; le había visto borracho, también gracias a esos dos; lo había visto cansado, e incluso, después de algún concierto, le había visto alegre. Pero no recordaba la última vez que le había costado tanto componer.

\- A lo mejor te estás exigiendo demasiado. No tienes prisa, tómatelo con calma… -le aconsejó Rick-. Esa moto necesita un buen arreglo y creo recordar que se lo prometiste a Maggie, ¿no?

\- Es complicado.

\- Oh, venga ya. Eres un experto en esas cosas -dijo Rick levantándose-. Oye, me alegra verte trabajando, creo que es la primera vez en tu vida que me haces caso en algo…

\- No te creas que es cosa tuya -murmuró Daryl.

\- No me importa qué es lo que te ha hecho escuchar esa melodía, pero hazme caso otra vez: descansa por un día. Trastea la moto, ve a dar una vuelta, y vente a tomar algo a casa esta noche, ¿vale?

\- ¿Estará tu mujer?

\- Por supuesto -dijo bajando las escaleras.

\- Que bien. Es un encanto -dijo con marcada ironía, haciendo sonreír a Rick.

\- Ella también te adora. Se quedó con las ganas de saber si te gustó su tarta.

Daryl dejó escapar media carcajada y volvió a tumbarse, clavando la vista en el cielo. Escuchó a Rick abrir y cerrar la puerta del coche, arrancar el motor y maniobrar para dar la vuelta. Cuando dejó de escuchar el ruido del coche dejó escapar un suspiro de puro agotamiento.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde la cena en casa de los Grimes y los Greene no habían vuelto a tener noticias de su famoso vecino. Eran los últimos días de trabajo de Hershel en la clínica y aunque todos sabían que seguiría yendo le necesitaran o no, y que en caso de emergencia o duda estaría a cinco kilómetros de distancia, el hombre había insistido en que Maggie pudiera apañárselas sola como si de retiro a la India se fuera. Así que tenía tanto trabajo que ella tampoco había podido pasarse por la cabaña a ver a Daryl.

Maggie le había llamado, eso sí, para decirle que las piezas que había comprado para la moto y dejado en su camioneta seguían allí, y aunque Daryl le había dicho que pasaría a buscarlas no había sido así. Aquella misma mañana Maggie le había pedido que se las llevara ella aprovechando que acababa pronto las clases y Beth simplemente había asentido con la cabeza. Su hermana le había dejado la bolsa en el coche, la había visto antes de salir de la granja, y aunque hacía ya un par de horas que había terminado en la academia allí seguía ella, alargando el momento de volver a verle.

Después de la extraña charla que había tenido con Daryl frente a la casa de los Grimes no sabía exactamente como afrontarle. No habían discutido, no había sido incómodo, no había realmente ninguna razón para evitarle. Pero sólo pensar en verle hacía que su pulso se acelerara, sus mejillas se encendieran y su estómago tuviera cosquillas. Una reacción que no estaba preparada para tener, mucho menos con Daryl Dixon.

Además el hecho de que él no se hubiera molestado en ir a buscar las piezas tampoco facilitaba la situación. Demostraba un interés cero y eso la cabreaba y la hacía sentir ridícula nuevamente.

\- Pareces una maldita quinceañera -resopló cerrando el cuaderno de notas con enfado.

\- ¿Beth? ¿Aún estás aquí? -la rubia levantó la vista y vio a Zach en la puerta del aula. El chico miró su reloj de pulsera, extrañado-. ¿No has acabado hace como dos horas y media?

\- Más o menos, sí -asintió forzando una sonrisa. Ya tenía fama de ser una adicta a su trabajo, por lo que procuraba hacer las horas extras en casa, dónde nadie podía juzgarla por ello-. Me he entretenido más de lo esperado con las notas…

Mentira. Hacía una semana que las había entregado. Por suerte, Zach eso no lo sabía.

\- Ahm -contestó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Zach carraspeó-. Tengo que cerrar…

\- Oh, sí, claro, ¡perdona! -se disculpó recogiendo rápidamente sus cosas. Se echó el bolso al hombro, apretó los cuadernos contra el pecho y salió del aula notando como Zach la seguía hacia la entrada.

\- ¿Todo listo para el sábado?

\- Eso creo, sí. Faltan algunos detalles, sobre todo los que estaban a cargo de Maggie, pero Morgan me ha dicho que no tengo que preocuparme de nada más ya.

\- Es un buen tío -asintió Zach-. He hablado con Carol, cuando ha venido a buscar a Sophia. Venía buscándote a ti pero como no te ha encontrado, me ha dado el recado.

\- ¿Oh?

\- Cree que sería un detalle que los profesores le tocáramos algo a Hershel; y ya que tú eres su hija… ¿quién mejor para cantar? -Beth se detuvo en seco, obligándole a hacer lo mismo.

\- Habrá mucha gente -murmuró con un hilo de voz.

\- …todo son amigos. Además, cantas bien -Zach la miró confundido-. Cantas a todas horas, Beth.

\- Ya pero… en clase. Para mis alumnos. O para mí en la ducha.

\- Si quieres te ponemos una en el escenario, pero entonces sí que darías el espectáculo -bromeó el moreno, aunque cortó la risa al ver la cara de preocupación de la rubia-. A ver, es una sugerencia. Si no estás cómoda, no hace falta que cantes tú. Puedo hacerlo yo mismo. Pero entonces, estaría bien que tocaras la guitarra… es tu padre, Beth -dijo alzando las cejas-. Le gustará verte en el escenario.

La joven Greene se mordió el labio inferior, recordando como precisamente su padre había puesto en duda su talento en un escenario días atrás. Aunque se suponía que iba a ser un detalle, tal vez una canción corta, y en un día tan especial no dudaba de que a su padre le haría ilusión. Tal vez, incluso podía convencer a Maggie para que cantara con ella.

\- ¿Beth?

\- Está bien -asintió lentamente, abrazando con más fuerza los libros-. No prometo cantar pero… llevaré la guitarra. Hablaré con Maggie por si quiere participar.

\- ¡Claro! Seguro que se emociona si os ve a las dos -dijo Zach alegremente. Beth asintió tímidamente, aún no muy segura de si aquello saldría bien-. Hablaré con los demás entonces. Si se te ocurre alguna canción que pueda gustarle más, avísame; sino cantamos la de siempre en fin de curso y para alante.

\- Muchas gracias Zach -sonrió Beth sinceramente.

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo antes de dar media vuelta y volver al interior del edificio, probablemente para cerrarlo todo. Beth dejó escapar un suspiro pesado y fue al coche, resoplando al subirse y ver que de nuevo la bolsa con las piezas para Daryl. Miró el reloj, las dos y media. _Si voy ahora seguro que le interrumpo, estará comiendo; puede que ni siquiera esté en la cabaña, habrá salido con Shane o Rick,_ arrancando el coche. _Sí, ya iré otro día… él tampoco parece tener prisa._

* * *

La de los Greene era la única clínica veterinaria de King County, tenía tres empleados además de Hershel y Maggie, y aunque normalmente era él quien se trasladaba a las granjas para tratar a animales enfermos que no podían llevar hasta allí, ahora tenían que decidir quién se encargaría de esa parte del trabajo. Interiormente, Maggie había esperado que Shawn se presentara voluntario, incapaz como era de estar entre cuatro paredes día sí y día también; pero hacía ya cinco meses desde que su padre les había dicho que se jubilaría ese verano, y su hermano no había opinado prácticamente sobre nada. La mera idea de que ese trabajo también recayera sobre ella le daban ganas de llorar. Ya le bastaba con lidiar con los empleados y la gestión.

\- ¿Y el pedido se hace…?

\- Cada último jueves del mes. Lo he entendido la primera vez, papá -dijo Maggie mirando la agenda de aquel mes.

\- Como me llames preguntando una sola vez…

\- Antes me corto la lengua -murmuró Maggie, forzando una sonrisa al ver la mirada de impaciencia de su padre-. Oye, ¿por qué no lo dejas ya por hoy? Estás cansado y hoy es un día tranquilo. Yo actualizaré esto, ¿vale?

\- …no me he ido aún y ya me estoy arrepintiendo -murmuró Hershel dejando escapar un suspiro pero siguiendo la recomendación de su hija mayor.

Maggie le escuchó despedirse de la auxiliar que hacía también de secretaria y tras esperar unos minutos por si a su padre le daba por volver, se levantó de la mesa y salió del despacho. Tara tecleaba en el ordenador demasiado contenta como para estar trabajando, aunque al escuchar acercarse a su jefa volvió a ponerse seria y recta en la silla.

\- ¿Alguna novedad?

\- Pues sí, estaba esperando a que el señor Greene se marchara para decírtelo -dijo la morena abriendo la agenda frente a ella-. Los Clarck han llamado para cambiar la cita de esta tarde al próximo jueves. Como tienes una hora y media libre les he dicho que no había ningún problema.

\- Hmm, genial -dijo sin mucho entusiasmo, mirando a través de la cristalera a la gente que paseaba tranquilamente por la calle, con cierta envidia-. Intenta entonces cambiarme la cita con Dale; así tendré toda la tarde libre.

\- Oh, perdona, pensaba que lo sabías -dijo Tara forzando una sonrisa-. Tu padre ha ido esta mañana, no tienes nada para hoy. Exceptuando alguna urgencia que…

\- ¡Toma ya! Me largo -dijo la Greene quitándose la bata alegremente-. Os dejo solos. Si hay una urgencia me llamas. Urgencia, Tara, algo de lo que ni Eugene ni tú os podáis encargar, ¿vale?

\- Osea prácticamente todo -dijo la auxiliar alzando las cejas.

\- Vacunas, revisiones, tonterías varias… hay días enteros que paso metida en la oficina y os va bien. Ánimo -dijo asomándose por detrás del mostrador para coger su bolso-. ¡Urgencias de verdad!

\- Que sí, que sí. Lo he entendido…

Maggie salió a la calle sonriente y sacó el móvil chasqueando la lengua al ver que eran las dos y media. Su hermana ya se habría ido de la academia haría rato y su padre se había llevado la camioneta, así que se dirigió al restaurante de Glenn. No había llegado al final de la calle cuando escuchó un pitido y el ruido de una moto aminorando la marcha. La morena se giró justo cuando Daryl se paraba junto a ella, apartándose lo suficiente para no molestar a los otros coches.

\- Tú, tienes mis piezas para la moto -dijo a modo de saludo.

\- ¿No ha ido Beth a llevártelas? Me dijo que iría después de sus clases… y salió hace más de dos horas ya -dijo extrañada.

Daryl suspiró y aceleró de nuevo y justo cuando pensaba que el músico simplemente se iba a marchar, le vió aparcar entre dos coches y bajar de la moto. Cuando le vio quitarse el casco y sacudirse el pelo, Maggie reaccionó y fue hacia él.

\- Tu hermana no ha venido. Y yo vengo de tu granja, no había nadie -explicó arqueando las cejas con impaciencia.

\- Pues ni idea. Tampoco soy su niñera… habrá quedado con alguien para comer o algo -Daryl resopló de nuevo-. Oye, pareces estresado… -el músico la miró entrecerrando los ojos, pero Maggie ya estaba más que acostumbrada-. Vamos a comer algo. Llamaré a mi hermana para ver qué ha pasado, ¿vale?

\- …nah.

Maggie no supo a qué se refería, si a lo de comer o a lo de llamar a su hermana. Porque lo de estar estresado era más que evidente. La morena decidió tentar la suerte y empezó a caminar sorprendiéndose de nuevo cuando Daryl la siguió calle abajo. Sacó entonces el teléfono móvil y buscó el contacto de su hermana para enviarle un mensaje rápido.

\- De todas formas, no tienes prisa, ¿no? Te recordé que tenía tu bolsa en la cena de Rick y Lori, y no te has pasado por casa hasta hoy.

\- Tenía cosas que hacer -dijo masajeandose la nuca con la mano izquierda.

\- Ya. Pues la moto tiene prioridad. Me la tienes que devolver como nueva antes de largarte, ¿recuerdas? -dijo parando frente al restaurante. Daryl miró el letrero y luego la miró a ella con cara de incredulidad.

\- No me jodas.

\- No te preocupes, Glenn no empieza a trabajar hasta más tarde -dijo Maggie entrando en la pizzería.

\- ¿Te sabes su horario?

\- No lo digas como si fuera una locura -se quejó, algo avergonzada, eligiendo mesa.

Cuando había puesto rumbo a la pizzería, había obviado el pequeño detalle de que Daryl conocía a Glenn y de que se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba. Debía de ser muy evidente, teniendo en cuenta que el músico pasaba de todo.

\- Pobre chaval, tenerte como acosadora debe de ser duro -murmuró Daryl cogiendo el menú sin mucho interés.

\- ¡No acoso a Glenn! -exclamó, y sus mejillas se encendieron aún más cuando la camarera que estaba tras la barra la miró intentando ocultar una sonrisa-. No acoso a Glenn -repitió en voz baja.

\- He probado las pizzas de aquí, no están tan buenas -dijo Daryl medio sonriendo.

El móvil de Maggie pitó y la Greene fingió entretenerse contestando en un intento de recuperar la compostura. Ambos se quedaron en silencio y Daryl desvió la vista hacia los ventanales que daban a la calle; al ser un pueblo pequeño y la hora de comer, prácticamente no pasaba nadie. Por eso no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a la Greene pequeña pasar por delante; del hombro derecho le colgaba el bolso y en la mano llevaba una bolsa que enseguida reconoció. Daryl miró hacia Maggie, que seguía distraída con su teléfono.

\- Te he dicho que no hacía falta que la llamaras -se quejó.

\- No. Me has dicho "…nah". Como comprenderás, es difícil sacar de ahí un "no hace falta que molestes a tu hermana, ya iré yo a por las piezas otro día, gracias de todas formas" -dijo levantando la vista hacia él, sonriendo de nuevo.

\- No eres tan graciosa como te crees, Greene.

\- Tranquilo, no la he molestado. Seguía por aquí y le he dicho que pagabas tú. ¡Beth! -la llamó levantando la mano y saludándola pese a que había tan poca gente en el restaurante que los habría localizado fácilmente.

La rubia sonrió desde la puerta y tras saludar a la camarera alegremente se acercó a ellos. Daryl no pudo evitar fijarse en como la coleta de caballo que llevaba se balanceaba a su paso dándole un aspecto juvenil que contrastaba con la fachada profesional que le daban la blusa blanca y los pantalones largos y negros. Le extrañó verla vestida tan formal hasta que recordó que Maggie había dicho que había estado dando clase.

\- Hola Maggs. Hola Daryl. Tu bolsa. Iba a ir ahora mismo a dártela -dijo dejándosela encima de la mesa, con media sonrisa y sin mirarle directamente. El músico asintió con la cabeza.

\- Seguro que sí -sonrió apartando la bolsa y dejándola a sus pies. Inconscientemente, quitó el casco de la silla que ocupaba y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara junto a él. Hasta que no vio a Beth mirarle sorprendido no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho-. ¿No te quedas a comer? Pago yo.

\- …sí, vale -dijo la rubia sentándose a su lado. Daryl miró entonces a Maggie, frente a ellos, que por suerte seguía entretenida con el teléfono móvil-. Me ha dicho que has ido a la granja. Justo hoy he salido algo más tarde.

\- Da igual, no tenía prisa. Le he dicho que no hacía falta que te hiciera venir -dijo tamborileando en la mesa con los dedos.

\- No importa, en realidad acabo de salir de la academia.

\- ¿Mucho trabajo?

\- Sí, mucho -sonrió levemente de nuevo y Daryl supo que volvía a mentir.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que la camarera se acercó a tomarles la comanda. Beth y Maggie pidieron sin necesidad de mirar la carta ni por encima, otro signo de que sabían muy bien la comida que hacían en el restaurante. Daryl se acomodó en la silla y miró a Maggie hasta que la morena levantó la vista hacia él, arqueando las cejas.

\- Te sabes la carta de memoria, ¿uh? -Maggie volvió a ponerse roja y a su lado, Beth se echó a reír. Daryl no recordó haberla escuchado reír así antes, era contagioso.

\- La carta, el número de teléfono, el horario, los festivos que tienen abierto… -enumeró la rubia disfrutando de la vergüenza que estaba pasando su hermana mayor.

\- Las pizzas están buenas… -explicó Maggie suspirando.

\- No -contestaron los dos a la vez. Beth miró al músico y se echó a reír de nuevo.

\- Oh Maggie, hasta él se ha dado cuenta. En serio, si el sábado no consigues al menos su teléfono personal, búscate a otro tío -su hermana mayor le sacó la lengua y miró de nuevo su teléfono como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

\- ¿El sábado? -preguntó Daryl sin saber por qué. Beth volvió a girarse hacia él, sonriente.

\- Le damos una fiesta a mi padre, por su jubilación -explicó brevemente-. Maggie invitó a Glenn a ir y el pobre chico le dijo que trabajaba pero que intentaría pasarse.

\- Cierto, yo estaba allí ese día -asintió el músico, recordando el momento-. Parecía una maldita novela romántica.

\- Llevan así cuatro meses.

\- ¡Beth! -se quejó Maggie con una mirada con la que intentaba hacerla callar.

\- ¿Lleváis cuatro meses a base de pizza? -preguntó Daryl sorprendido.

\- Cuatro meses siendo los clientes del mes.

\- No tenéis gracia, ninguna -se quejó Maggie levantándose y recogiendo el bolso.

\- Venga ya Maggs, no te vayas. Es broma -dijo Beth mirando a su hermana con fingida cara de arrepentimiento-. Prometo parar.

\- Tengo que irme, una urgencia. Beth, ¿puedo quedarme tu coche? -preguntó suspirando. La rubia asintió y le pasó las llaves-. No estaré más de dos horas fuera; pasa por la clínica después de comer y te las devuelvo.

Daryl y Beth observaron como Maggie salía del restaurante de mal humor y ambos se quedaron después en silencio, conscientes de que se habían vuelto a quedar solos. A Daryl no le sorprendió, era como si de una forma u otra siempre acabaran a solas. Beth se levantó y el músico pensó que se iba a marchar hasta que la vio sentarse frente a él, donde antes estaba Maggie, sonriendo tímidamente. El músico se dio cuenta entonces de que desde que la rubia había entrado por la puerta, él había estado golpeando la mesa con los dedos siguiendo siempre el mismo ritmo. La canción que había intentado sacar de su mente durante tres días sonaba ahora clara y cada vez más fuerte dentro de su cabeza. Casi podía ver las notas en los ojos azules de Beth, en aquel momento clavados en los suyos.

Era ella. No sabía si era algo en concreto o todo en general, pero las veces que mejor había escuchado esa melodía había sido en los momentos que habían compartido a solas: tras escucharla tocar la guitarra en la cocina, en el porche de la casa de Rick y en ese mismo instante. Y la experiencia le decía que cuando la perdiera de vista, perdería también esa canción. Apretó el puño sobre la mesa, dejando de tamborilear con los dedos.

\- Hablando del sábado… -dijo de pronto Beth, rompiendo el contacto visual con él-. Unos amigos, profesores también en la academia, quieren que le toquemos algo a mi padre y… hay una canción. _The Parting Glass,_ ¿la conoces?

\- Hmmm -asintió Daryl lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos, intentando imaginar cómo sonaría esa canción con la voz de Beth sobre un escenario-. Pero esa canción no se toca, se canta.

\- Tengo mi propia versión -sonrió y Daryl no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Por supuesto, si alguien tenía una versión de alguna canción esa era Beth Greene. La rubia se mordió el labio y respiró hondo-. ¿Te importaría escucharla y darme tu opinión? Yo… hace mucho que no canto… sobre todo delante de tanta gente. No quiero hacer el ridículo -añadió bajando la vista a la mesa de nuevo.

Aún sin mirarle notaba los ojos de Daryl clavados en ella y enseguida se arrepintió de haberle dicho nada. En un primer momento le había parecido buena idea; ¿quién mejor que un profesional para decirle si lo hacía bien o no? Pero no se trataba de Rick, siempre con una buena palabra para decir, o de Shane, que pese a no ser míster simpatía cuando había terminado el instituto la había animado a seguir estudiando música. Era Daryl, un músico que se aislaba del mundo en una cabaña, llegaba tarde a la cena de su jefe sin darle importancia y hablaba poco pero sin ningún tipo de filtro.

\- Cántala.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? ¡No! -dijo notando como las mejillas se le encendían.

\- Esto está medio vacío. Si no puedes cantar aquí, ¿cómo vas a cantar delante de más personas? -Beth lo miró en silencio, buscando una excusa.

\- Te he dicho que tengo mi versión… necesito mi guitarra.

\- Si no la cantas bien _a_ _capella_ es mejor que busques otra canción. Puedes acompañarla con una guitarra, claro, pero tiene que ser secundaria -dijo señalándola-. Se te tiene que oír a ti. Así que venga, canta.

Beth le mantuvo la mirada, apretando los puños sobre la servilleta que tenía delante. Respiró hondo y abrió la boca, pero no salió nada de ella. Con un suspiro, se cubrió la cara con las manos, avergonzada.

\- Vale, da igual, déjalo. Tienes razón, me moriré de vergüenza… mejor que cante otro -murmuró entre sus manos, incapaz de mirarle. Le escuchó golpear de nuevo la mesa con los dedos y luego le llegó su voz, ronca y al mismo tiempo suave.

\- _Of all the money that e'er I spent, I've spent it in good company_ -Beth entreabrió los dedos para mirarle aún sin descubrirse la cara. Daryl se había acomodado en la silla y miraba a sus dedos golpeando la mesa rítmicamente-. _And all the harm that e'er I've done, alas it was to none but me._ ¿Ves? No es tan difícil. Nadie se ha quejado.

Como si le estuvieran contestando, empezó a sonar un hilo musical en la sala. Daryl levantó la vista hacia el altavoz y dejó escapar media carcajada, haciendo que Beth también riera entre dientes. La rubia miró a la camarera, que se encogió de hombros con cara de no poder hacer nada.

\- No saben hacer pizzas y no saben apreciar la música en directo -comentó tranquilamente, levantando la mano para llamar a la camarera. Durante unos segundos, temió que Daryl le mandara parar la música y no pudo evitar preguntarse si después de aquello podría volver con Maggie a aquel restaurante, por mucho que fueran las clientas del mes-. ¿Puedes ponernos las pizzas para llevar?

\- Ehm… sí, claro. ¿Las tres? ¿Maggie va a volver? -preguntó mirando esta vez a Beth.

\- No, mandasela a la clínica dentro de dos horas -contestó Daryl por ella, levantándose al tiempo que le daba la tarjeta a la camarera que, sonriente, fue a la caja para cobrarle.

El músico se levantó, cogió la bolsa y el casco y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. Beth parpadeó un par de veces, inmóvil, hasta que le vio recogiendo las cajas de cartón como buenamente podía con la mano que le quedaba libre. Entonces sí la rubia se levantó y fue hacia él, quitándole las pizzas de la mano. Sin decir nada, Daryl salió del restaurante y ella le siguió hasta llegar a la moto. El hombre guardó todo como pudo en las alforjas y le ofreció el casco; Beth pasó la vista del casco a la moto, de la moto a él, y nuevamente al casco en un bucle que no habría tenido fin si Daryl no le hubiera puesto el casco directamente al ver que no lo cogía. Acto seguido se subió a la moto y arrancó el motor mirándola con impaciencia.

\- No tengo todo el día, princesa.

\- No he ido nunca en moto -confesó sin saber por qué.

\- Tranquila, seré bueno.

Beth notó como las mejillas se le encendían y agradeció tener puesto el casco que aunque le iba grande debía ocultarlo. Carraspeó nerviosa y subió a la moto tras él con más arte del que ella misma esperaba.

\- Agárrate bien o te caerás -dijo acelerando brevemente para sacar la moto del aparcamiento.

\- Pensaba que ibas a ser bueno… -murmuró, agarrando ambos lados del chaleco, notando como las piernas le empezaban a vibrar.

Daryl la miró por encima del hombro brevemente antes de cogerla por las muñecas y tirar de ellas hasta que lo estuvo rodeando con los brazos, sus manos una sobre la otra donde empezaban sus abdominales. Antes de que pudiera decir nada o deshacer el agarre, el músico se incorporó al poco tráfico y aceleró como si huyera de algo. Beth no pudo evitar preguntarse lo rápido que habría ido de no haber sido "bueno", como le había prometido. Cuando salieron del pueblo con rumbo desconocido, Daryl aminoró la marcha y giró levemente la cara hacia ella para que le escuchara.

\- ¡Ahora canta la canción!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

\- ¡¿Siempre tienes el no en la boca?! -se quejó dando gas, acelerando de nuevo y jugando a ir tumbando la moto de un lado a otro. Beth apretó los puños para agarrarse aún más fuerte.

\- ¡Para! ¡Esta moto no está en condiciones como para ir haciendo el tonto!

\- ¡No te escucho cantar! -contestó Daryl-. ¡Aquí nadie puede oírte, no tienes excusa! ¡ _And all I've done for want of wit, to memory now I can't recall_!

\- _So fill to me the parting glass_ -cantó Beth, no tan fuerte como él pero lo suficiente para que la escuchara. Daryl bajó la velocidad y la miró de nuevo por encima de su hombro, asintiendo con la cabeza. La rubia respiró hondo-. _Goodnight and joy be with you all… ¡goodnight and joy be with you all!_

Beth sonrió, sorprendiéndose de lo liberador que era cantarle al viento. Daryl sonrió; aún con el ruido del motor y el viento, su voz sonaba tal y como se la había imaginado. Suave. Dulce. _Perfecta_.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Lo sé, llevo una semana de retraso... he estado de vacaciones y ha sido imposible escribir nada. ¿No os pasa que tenéis menos tiempo libre en vacaciones que normalmente? A mí siempre xD Bueno, espero que haya merecido la pena la espera y poder seguir publicando semanalmente otra vez. Tengo en mente otra historia, pero no sé si publicarla antes de terminar esta, no sea que me líe demasiado... bueno, ya estoy divagando. ¡Muchas gracias a los que me seguís, me añadís a favoritos y sobre todo a los que me dejáis reviews! =D ¿Qué os ha parecido este acercamiento entre Daryl y Beth? ¿Vosotros también cantáis cuando vais en moto? Yo siempre, pero terriblemente mal. ¡Espero vuestros comentarios, como siempre! ¡Graciaaas!**


	7. Cuando quieras

**Disclaimer: The Walking Dead no me pertenece.**

* * *

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando Daryl aparcó frente a la cabaña. Beth se apoyó en su hombro para bajar, masajeandose inmediatamente las piernas adormiladas por la vibración de la moto. No había planeado hacer una vuelta tan larga, pero cuando la rubia le había visto coger rumbo hacia su casa le había pedido que alargara el paseo y él no se había visto capaz de decirle que no. Así era como había terminado en Atlanta comprándole un casco más pequeño y cómodo con el pretexto de tener el suyo de vuelta antes de que les multaran. A cambio, Beth le había invitado a comer algo rápido, las pizzas ya olvidadas. Cuando la había visto volver con una caja llena de donuts cubiertos de glaseados de diferentes colores, Daryl la había mirado levantando las cejas incrédulo.

\- ¿Vamos a desayunar a las cuatro de la tarde, Greene?

\- Puedes llamarlo merienda si quieres -bromeó cogiendo uno de los donuts-. Venga, Daryl. ¿O vas a decirme ahora que estás a dieta?

\- Si nos comemos todo eso tal vez tenga que empezar una -suspiró, aunque al mismo tiempo cogió uno recibiendo una amplia sonrisa de la rubia.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, se habían terminado la caja mientras daban una vuelta por la ciudad. Beth le enseñó la facultad en la que había estudiado Maggie y le dijo donde vivía Shawn; le explicó que habían planeado ir al concierto que iban a dar en Nebraska y el enfado de su hermano cuando habían anunciado que se cancelaba la gira. Durante unos segundos pareció que la rubia iba a preguntarle por su hermano, pero tras un silencio cambió de tema y lo arrastró hasta una tienda de música.

\- Siempre que vengo a Atlanta me compro algo aquí. Un libro de partituras de algún grupo que me guste, cuerdas de repuesto… Shawn me regaló una funda para la guitarra de aquí las navidades pasadas.

\- No la has usado -dijo Daryl demasiado rápido. Beth lo miró ladeando la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Tengo otra guitarra, para las clases -dijo antes de girarse para seguir buscando entre los libretos. El músico se apoyó en la estantería y se cruzó de brazos, esperando la pregunta que no tardó en llegar-. ¿Cómo sabías que me la había regalado Rick?

\- No recuerdo habértelo dicho.

\- Se lo dijiste a Maggie, ella me lo dijo a mí. Dice que la reconociste enseguida. Que la querías comprar -dijo lentamente mirándole de reojo.

\- Maggie habla mucho, ¿uh? -dijo Daryl frotándose la barbilla. Beth asintió con la cabeza.

\- Pensaba que eso ya lo sabías.

\- Sí, algo sospechaba -dijo dejando escapar media carcajada. Daryl se giró hacia ella y la miró en silencio unos segundos antes de suspirar-. Fue la primera guitarra de Merle.

\- ¿De tu hermano? -preguntó sorprendida, recibiendo un asentimiento.

\- No sé de dónde la sacó, la verdad. La usó dos o tres veces, hasta que un amigo suyo le dijo que era demasiado femenina y entonces me la regaló a mí; también fue mi primera guitarra -explicó sin mirarla-. La toqué por primera vez en público la noche que Rick nos escuchó y nos propuso formar un grupo "de verdad". Conseguir un batería y un bajista buenos, grabar una maqueta y esas cosas. Puede parecer una tontería pero creo que es el único regalo útil que Merle me ha hecho en su vida. O el único regalo a secas.

\- Y si era tan importante para ti, ¿cómo ha terminado en mis manos?

\- Cuando nos confirmaron la fecha del primer concierto Merle me dijo que no podía salir con esa guitarra, que era de tía -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Shane y Andrea le dieron la razón así que obligaron a comprar otra, la que llevo ahora, y le dije a Rick que se la diera a alguien que supiera apreciarla -Beth se sonrojó y Daryl no pudo evitar sonreír-. Evidentemente, no supo elegir bien porque la tenías tirada en un puto garaje.

\- ¡Eh! ¡La he usado muchísimo! Pero… estoy pasando por una crisis, ¿vale? -se quejó aún más roja, retirándose un mechón de pelo de la cara.

\- …ya. Bueno, unos meses más tarde le dije que me la devolviera y me dijo que ya la había regalado. Durante dos años y medio le fui diciendo que la recuperara. Creo que le llegué a ofrecer ochenta mil dólares.

\- Vale, te prometo que nunca me llegó esa oferta. Te la habría vendido -bromeó Beth riendo entre dientes-. Aunque claro, ahora que sé que ha sido de los hermanos Dixon… seguro que puedo sacar más en amazon o ebay.

\- Esa guitarra da buena suerte, Greene. No la malgastes.

\- ¿La quieres de verdad? Es un regalo de tu hermano, es justo que te la devuelva. Es tuya…

\- No, ya no. En realidad es una tontería, ya no la tocaría, me gusta la que tengo ahora… Pero intenta tratarla mejor, ¿quieres?

\- Te lo prometo -sonrió-. Y cuando sea famosa, la regalaré para que siga repartiendo suerte.

\- Hmm. No se la des a tu hermana o se hará rica a nuestra costa -Beth volvió a reír, negando con la cabeza.

A la vuelta el motor empezaba a hacer tanto ruido que Daryl llegó a temer que se quedaran tirados a mitad de camino, pero la moto aguantó hasta que llegaron a la cabaña. Lo que el músico no sabía era si conseguiría arrancarla de nuevo más tarde.

\- Bueno, ¿te atreves a probar las pizzas? -preguntó Beth tras él-. Espero que estén comestibles, me muero de hambre.

\- ¿En serio? Aún tengo los donuts en la garganta.

\- Normal, te los has comido tú casi todos.

Daryl la miró por encima del hombro antes de sacar los dos cartones de pizza y llevarlos hasta el porche. Cuando agarró el pomo de la puerta, recordó el pequeño desastre que había dejado en el interior de la cabaña, por lo que se giró y dejó las pizzas en el suelo, junto a los escalones.

\- Aquí fuera se está mejor, te traeré algo de beber -dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta rápidamente tras él.

Se asomó por la ventana y suspiró aliviado al ver como Beth se sentaba en el último escalón sin ninguna intención de seguirle, por lo que se apresuró a ir a la nevera y volver a salir con una cerveza y un refresco. Al ofrecérselo, la rubia alzó una ceja y puso los brazos en jarras.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que no quiero otra cerveza?

\- ¿Tienes edad para beber? -preguntó fingiendo sorpresa.

Como respuesta, Beth le quitó el botellín y se lo llevó a los labios dando un trago largo; no tardó en verla torcer el gesto y sacar la lengua asqueada. Daryl volvió a ofrecerle el refresco que esta vez aceptó enseguida.

\- ¿Qué clase de cerveza bebes tú?

\- Una para hombres -bromeó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Para hombres, ya… -se quejó, con las mejillas rojas. Sin añadir nada más, cogió uno de los trozos de su pizza y lo probó con cuidado, mirándolo sorprendida-. No te lo vas a creer, ¡fría está aún peor!

Daryl no pudo evitar soltar media carcajada, comprobando por él mismo que lo que decía era verdad. Aún así era evidente que tenían hambre, ya que ambos comieron rápidamente y sin quejarse más. Al acabar, se quedaron sentados en el porche, en silencio, mirando al camino por el que habían llegado poco antes.

\- Normalmente la granja es silenciosa, pero esto… aquí no se oye absolutamente nada -murmuró, como si no quisiera molestar hablando en voz alta. Daryl la miró de reojo y recordó la conversación que había tenido con Shane días antes acerca de los Greene.

\- Rick le compró la cabaña a tu padre, ¿no?

\- Hmm -asintió con la cabeza. De pronto sonrió, como si hubiera recordado algo gracioso-. Shawn la utilizaba de picadero, se traía aquí a sus ligues del instituto. Después también empezó a hacerlo Maggie, hasta que pilló a Shawn en una situación… embarazosa -Beth rió entre dientes y Daryl no pudo evitar sonreír-. Maggie se chivó y mi padre puso la cabaña en venta.

\- Tu hermana es todo un personaje, ¿uh?

\- Pues espera a conocer a Shawn -rió de nuevo. Suspiró y se quedó de nuevo en silencio, momento que el músico aprovechó para encender un cigarrillo-. Es un rollo ser la pequeña, yo no pude sacarle ventaja a la cabaña.

\- Nunca es tarde -contestó sin pensarlo. Al darse cuenta de lo que parecía que estaba insinuando, se giró hacia ella y enseguida se encontró con sus ojos azules y esas mejillas que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver sonrojadas-. Quiero decir… suele estar vacía y no cierran con llave… puedes colarte cuando quieras.

\- ¿Cuándo quiera? -repitió la rubia, aún con las mejillas rojas.

\- Sí claro, no cierran con… -Daryl se interrumpió, preguntándose si la estaba entendiendo bien.

Beth lo miró en silencio, manteniéndole la mirada más de lo que Daryl fue capaz de aguantar. Carraspeó, recogió los cartones ya vacíos y fue a la cocina tan rápido como pudo. Los dejó en la encimera y se frotó la cara con las manos. _¿Nunca es tarde? ¿Puedes colarte cuando quieras?_ ¿Por qué no pensaba un poco más antes de abrir la boca? " _¿Cuándo quiera?_ " la escuchó decir de nuevo, y se dijo que era imposible que estuviera preguntando si eso incluía el tiempo que él estuviera viviendo allí. No pudo darle más vueltas ya que de pronto escuchó como se abría la puerta de la entrada.

\- Daryl, ¿puedo llamar a casa para…?

Cuando el músico salió de la cocina vio a Beth aún en la puerta, la boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando las hojas que había desperdigadas por toda la sala. También había en su dormitorio y Daryl agradeció haber cerrado la puerta y que no las viera.

\- Pero, ¿cómo eres capaz de encontrar nada en este desastre? -preguntó agachándose para recoger una de las partituras antes de desviar la mirada hacia él-. ¿Y tuviste el valor de meterte con nuestro garaje?

\- Sé perfectamente dónde está todo -dijo encogiéndose de hombros, incómodo-. Así que deja eso dónde lo has encontrado y no toques nada más.

\- Así que era verdad que llegaste tarde a la cena porque estabas trabajando, ¿eh? -dijo ignorándole y recogiendo esta vez una de las partituras del sofá-. Se parecen bastante… ¿son pruebas? ¿De una misma canción?

\- …más o menos, sí.

Daryl se encontró incapaz de moverse del lugar, observándola recoger sus partituras, sus ojos leyendo rápidamente las notas, descartando algunas y quedándose con otras. Se sorprendió cuando se giró hacia él, sonriendo tímidamente y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- ¿Puedo escucharla? -el músico alzó una ceja y Beth desvió la mirada al suelo-. Si lo piensas es justo. Tú me has escuchado tocar a mí, ¿no? Pero yo a ti no… en directo, quiero decir. Además no es tengas que preocuparte por mí, no voy a plagiar el tema ni nada de eso…

\- Vale.

Beth volvió a mirarle sonriendo y dio un par de aplausos antes de dejarse caer en el sofá, haciendo volar algunas de las hojas que cayeron al suelo. Daryl se sacudió el pelo con la mano y fue a buscar la guitarra a su habitación. Al volver se sentó junto a ella y carraspeó, sin saber exactamente por dónde empezar. La rubia se quitó los zapatos y dobló las rodillas, rodeándolas con los brazos y apoyando la barbilla encima, dedicándole toda su atención. Sonreía ampliamente, como si estuviera a punto de revelarle un gran secreto. Daryl cogió la grabadora que tenía encima de la mesa y la puso en marcha, por si aquella vez era la definitiva.

Acarició las cuerdas de la guitarra y Beth no se sorprendió de que estuviera ya afinada. El músico inclinó la cabeza hacia delante de tal forma que el flequillo le ocultó los ojos, aunque Beth se los imaginó cerrados. Sus dedos se movían rápidos y a la vez con una facilidad que le provocó cierta envidia, ¿de verdad no había tomado nunca ninguna clase? Desvió la mirada a la grabadora, consciente de que si la había puesto en marcha era para conservar lo que tocara. Le estaba enseñando una canción nueva, una canción que aún no había pasado a papel y que sonaba como si llevara tiempo en su repertorio y la tuviera totalmente memorizada. ¿Cómo podía tocar tan bien, como si fuera algo tan sencillo y natural como respirar? Parecía llevar toda la vida tocando y por primera vez desde que lo conocía se preguntó cuantos años debía de tener el músico, y cuántos llevaría en el mundo de la música.

Beth se abrazó las piernas con fuerza, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas sin retirar la vista de él, hipnotizada. Cuando Daryl terminó de tocar un par de minutos después tuvo ganas de pedirle que continuara, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el músico cogió una de las partituras y un bolígrafo de la mesa y empezó a tomar anotaciones, tachando algunas notas y añadiendo otras a gran velocidad, como si tuviera algún tipo de tiempo límite para hacerlo. En ese momento sí pudo verle los ojos y sonrió al ver como el brillaban de un azul oscuro intenso. Como si se sintiera observado, se detuvo y la miró de reojo.

\- Si no lo anoto pronto…

\- Tranquilo, como si yo no estuviera -dijo en voz baja, sin querer molestarlo por miedo a que la mandara a casa.

Daryl asintió lentamente y continuó con sus anotaciones, mordisqueando de vez en cuando el bolígrafo. Beth podría haberse quedado allí toda la noche simplemente viéndole trabajar y se preguntó si ese era su día a día. Cerró los ojos y le imaginó junto a los demás en algún estudio de grabación, tocando la guitarra mientras miraba y corregía sus notas. Aunque a primera vista no lo pareciera, sobretodo allí sentado y con partituras tiradas a su alrededor, estaba convencida de que Daryl era un perfeccionista. Se preguntó entonces si en caso de pedírselo, la llevaría a su estudio para poder ver de primera mano cómo era un día de trabajo para el grupo.

Notó un pequeño golpe en la pierna y al abrir los ojos vio a Daryl ofreciéndole un par de hojas. Beth la cogió extrañada y se sentó bien en el sofá.

\- ¿Entiendes lo que pone?

\- Creo que sí… -dijo mirando las partituras.

Daryl se levantó del sofá y fue a su habitación; al verle salir de nuevo con otra guitarra en las manos, Beth tuvo un escalofrío. Volvió a sentarse junto a ella y tras afinar la guitarra, tal y como la rubia temía, se la ofreció. Ella permaneció inmóvil.

\- Necesito que toques eso -dijo entonces Daryl, buscando sus ojos con la mirada; cuando los encontró y vio puro terror no pudo evitar media sonrisa-. No importa si te equivocas, tú no pares. Quiero probarla con los cambios y dos guitarras.

\- No -negó con la cabeza y Daryl suspiró llevándose el pulgar a los labios.

\- No es tan difícil, ya has tocado algo nuestro antes.

\- Sí, ¿y sabes cuántas horas llevaba cuando entraste por la puerta? No soy como tú, no puedo ver una partitura por primera vez y tocarla a la perfección -se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

\- No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas perfecto, sólo que lo hagas. Si te equivocas sigues con las siguientes notas. No te va a escuchar nadie, no tienes que hacerlo bien. Ni siquiera sé lo que hago yo, por eso lo grabo -dijo señalando la grabadora en la mesa-. ¿Cómo crees que he aprendido? ¿Crees que me levanté un día por la mañana y ya sabía tocar o componer? ¿No ves este desastre de habitación? Todas estas hojas son basura. Tres días trabajando hasta conseguir algo que medianamente me gusta. Prueba y error. Prueba y error. Así es como se aprende.

\- Ya, bueno, yo no quiero aprender. Ya me basta con lo que sé -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Daryl levantó una ceja y se inclinó hacia ella; Beth contuvo el aliento incapaz de echarse hacia atrás, totalmente hundida en sofá. Tuvo un flash de la última vez que habían estado tan cerca, el día que habían discutido en su garaje y Daryl le había dicho que no se merecía la guitarra que Rick le había dado. Ese día había estado tan enfadada que le habría dado un empujón para tirarle de la moto; en aquel momento, con el corazón latiendo a cien por hora, le daba aún más miedo su posible reacción.

\- Eso no hay quién se lo crea -dijo lentamente, como si se recreara con cada palabra-. Tocas música, compones música, cantas música, enseñas música, estás aquí escuchando a otra persona componer música… ¿y en tu tiempo libre? Haces versiones de otros músicos. Estás intentando aprender y mejorar en todo momento. Si no te importara te daría igual cantar bien o mal delante de tu familia y tus vecinos, porque sabes que les da igual. Pero quieres que te escuche y te corrija, como cuando tocaste la versión de nuestro tema. Ese día te dije que quería verte dentro de diez años y no te mentí, porque sé que no vas a dejar de intentarlo. Así que ahora cogerás esta guitarra, leerás esa partitura y te equivocarás mil veces porque no la conoces y no es tu estilo; y no importa. La próxima vez, sólo te equivocarás en la mitad de las notas. Prueba y error, como en cualquier otra cosa en la vida -Daryl le ofreció de nuevo la guitarra.

La rubia dejó escapar un suspiro, como si hubiera sido incapaz de respirar mientras le hablaba. Tardó medio minuto, pero finalmente se incorporó en el sofá y con manos aún temblorosas aceptó la guitarra que le estaba ofreciendo y Daryl sonrió echándose hacia atrás para recuperar la suya. Puso de nuevo en marcha la grabadora y tuvo que acercarse a ella otra vez para poder ver también la partitura. Al mirarla de reojo, la vio totalmente tensa y no pudo evitar media sonrisa.

\- Vale, haremos esto… Empiezo yo y cuando te apetezca, te unes.

Beth abrió la boca para decir algo pero Daryl empezó a tocar mirando las notas. Las recordaba, pero sabía que si la miraba a ella se pondría aún más nerviosa y era lo último que necesitaba. Tal vez habría sido más fácil llamar a Shane o a Rick para comprobar con ellos como sonaba mejor la canción, pero ella ya estaba allí y sabía tocar, por mucho que se boicoteara a si misma. Además, teniendo en cuenta que era ella quién la había inspirado, le parecía justo que fuera la primera en tocarla.

Terminó de tocar la primera partitura y cuando pasó a la siguiente escuchó la segunda guitarra. Tuvo que contenerse para no girarse hacia ella de nuevo. Al final de la canción Beth estaba más relajada y antes de que él parara la joven Greene empezó a tocarla de nuevo. Daryl la siguió, esa vez sí ladeando la cabeza para verla. Miraba las hojas totalmente concentrada, mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando se equivocaba, no tan a menudo como había pensado Daryl que lo haría. _Y tiene el valor de decir que no quiere ser música…,_ pensó frunciendo el ceño.

Daryl perdió la cuenta de las veces que tocaron la canción, pero la grabadora ya había llegado al final de la cinta, Beth sonreía y había cambiado el gesto de disgusto por media carcajada cuando se equivocaba. Tampoco necesitaba mirar la partitura porque ya la había memorizado y se atrevía a mirarle directamente a los ojos de vez en cuando mientras tocaba. Cuando terminaron de nuevo, Daryl dejó de tocar y la escuchó en silencio.

\- ¿Ya te has cansado, Dixon?

\- ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevamos con la misma canción, Greene? -preguntó alzando las cejas.

\- Ya te has cansado, entonces -sonrió la rubia dejando de tocar. Dejó la guitarra con cuidado encima de la mesa y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza con un ronroneo que hizo que Daryl sintiera un escalofrío-. Menos mal, no quería ser la primera en rajarme. Aunque hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto tocando la guitarra.

\- Prfff.

Daryl también dejó la guitarra a un lado, sin saber muy bien qué contestar. Podría haberle dicho que él no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había divertido tanto componiendo; siempre tenía a Merle cambiándole cosas, a Andrea exigiendo más protagonismo o a Shane diciendo que necesitaba un descanso. Pero fue incapaz de decírselo.

\- Daryl -lo dijo tan flojo que pensó que se lo había imaginado-. Gracias.

La escuchó moverse a su lado, y se giró hacia ella, sorprendiéndose al verla tan cerca. La coleta de caballo se le había aflojado y le caía ahora casi en el hombro; tenía los ojos bien abiertos y brillantes y sonreía ampliamente. Daryl supo que era la sonrisa más bonita que le había visto nunca y sintió otro escalofrío cuando pensó que era para él. Se dijo que se levantara del sofá y se alejara de ella pero entonces la vio humedecerse los labios e inconscientemente, se humedeció los suyos. Cuando ladeó la cabeza y se inclinó levemente hacia él volvió a decirse mentalmente que se levantara pero no pudo reprimir el impulso de acercarse hacia ella. Beth cerró los ojos y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

\- ¡Daryl Dixon y Beth Greene, os voy a matar!

Beth se echó a un lado y Daryl se levantó tan de golpe que las partituras volvieron a volar. La rubia se giró hacia su hermana, quien estaba tan enfadada que no se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de interrumpir. _No si yo te mato antes_ , pensó frunciendo el ceño. Miró a Daryl, que estaba de pié frotándose la nuca con la mano y la vista clavada en el suelo, como si le hubieran pillado haciendo algo que no debía. Y Beth sintió un nudo en el estómago.

\- ¡¿Qué le habéis dicho a Glenn?! ¡Casi me muero de la vergüenza! -gritó Maggie aún en la puerta. Beth sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿A Glenn? ¿De qué hablas?

\- Ha venido a la clínica a traerme la pizza, ¿vas a decirme que es casualidad después de todo el cachondeo que os traíais los dos en el restaurante? -preguntó cruzándose de brazos, las mejillas rojas por culpa del enfado y la vergüenza.

\- Maggie, nosotros no hemos visto a Glenn. Nos hemos ido poco después de que te fueras tú -dijo Beth, omitiendo detalles-. Les hemos dicho que te llevaran la pizza a la clínica unas dos horas después, que es cuando me has dicho que volverías de la urgencia esa.

Su hermana la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, abriendo y cerrando la boca como si quisiera decir algo pero no le salieran las palabras. De pronto, todo el disgusto despareció de su cara, los ojos se le iluminaron y sonrió ampliamente.

\- Entonces, ¿no les has dicho nada de nada?

\- ¡Que no le hemos visto! -exclamó impaciente.

\- ¡Oh Dios! Pues me ha dicho que ha cambiado el turno del fin de semana para poder venir a la fiesta de papá. Pensé que os habíais entrometido y… mierda, no le he puesto nada de entusiasmo, ¿se pensará que no me interesa? ¿Y si ahora no viene?

\- Nos preocuparemos de eso si no viene, no antes de tiempo, ¿vale? -propuso Beth entornando los ojos y levantándose del sofá.

\- Vale, sí, tienes razón. No haré un drama de esto -sonrió Maggie, mirando por primera vez al desorden a su , ¿pero qué habéis hecho? ¿Os habéis estado revolcando encima de las partituras?

\- ¡Maggie! -Beth corrió hacia ella y la cogió por los hombros, empujándola hacia la puerta-. Ve arrancando el coche, anda.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Vámonos Beth, tienes que ayudarme a decidir qué voy a ponerme el sábado! -dijo la morena de nuevo alegre, corriendo hacia la camioneta.

Completamente roja, Beth respiró hondo y levantó la vista hacia Daryl, sorprendiéndose al ver que él ya la estaba mirando aunque no se había movido del sitio. Intentó descifrar sus ojos, pero fue incapaz y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior y desviar la mirada, de pronto avergonzada. Se acercó a la mesa y cogió su bolso, intentando disimular el amasijo de nervios en que se había convertido.

\- Yo… tengo que irme. Ya te he molestado bastante -dijo con una risita nerviosa-. Gracias otra vez por esta tarde, Daryl. Me lo he pasado muy bien.

\- Oye, Beth -murmuró haciendo que se parara junto a la puerta. La rubia lo miró sorprendida, preguntándose si alguna otra vez la había llamado por su nombre. Sonaba tan bien. Daryl levantó la vista del suelo y la clavó otra vez en ella, ¿sabía el músico lo intensa que era su mirada?-. Cuando quieras.

Beth notó como su pulso se aceleraba y supo sin mirarse que volvía a estar completamente roja. En aquel momento deseó que Daryl rompiera toda la distancia entre ellos y terminara lo que había empezado en el sofá. Se preguntó si la rechazaría en caso de atreverse a hacerlo ella. El ruido del claxon de la camioneta la hizo sobresaltarse y la mirada de Daryl se suavizo de nuevo. Consciente de que no podía hacer otra cosa, Beth contestó con una sonrisa y salió de la cabaña cerrando la puerta tras ella.

* * *

 **N/A: ahora viene cuando busco una cueva en la que esconderme, sí. Me da hasta miedo pediros la opinión. Así que solo dire: gracias a todos por leerme y por vuestras reviews, ¡me alegran el día!**


	8. Tormenta de verano

**Disclaimer: The Walking Dead sigue sin ser mío.**

* * *

Beth se sorprendió cuando Maggie empezó a conducir en absoluto silencio. Esperaba que le contara todo su encuentro con Glenn en la clínica, palabra por palabra, sin dejar de hablar ni para coger aire, pero en lugar de eso su hermana puso rumbo a casa en silencio. Y en aquel momento, Beth no lo soportaba. Necesitaba distraerse, no pensar en la cabaña que acababa de dejar atrás, en todo lo que había pasado aquella tarde. Y, sobretodo, en lo que no había llegado a pasar. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaría haciendo en aquel momento de no haber entrado Maggie por la puerta. A lo mejor seguiría allí.

\- Así que tú y Daryl, ¿eh?

Beth se sintió como si le hubiera caído un cubo de agua fría encima al escuchar a su hermana. Si ese iba a ser el tema de conversación prefería que se quedara en silencio. Intentando que su cara no la delatara miró a Maggie, entrecerrando los ojos al verla sonriendo ampliamente.

\- No sé a qué te refieres.

\- ¡Oh, venga Beth! -rió la morena-. Os he dejado a las tres de la tarde comiendo; a las nueve y media de la noche, seguís juntos.

\- Ya, bueno, hemos ido a dar una vuelta a Atlanta y se nos ha ido el tiempo…

\- Espera, espera, espera. Repite eso: ¿habéis ido hasta Atlanta? ¿A qué? -preguntó extrañada. Beth notó como las mejillas le ardían y miró por la ventana para evitar mirar a su hermana.

\- A nada. Pero ya que estábamos allí me ha comprado un casco para la moto -contestó casualmente, como quien habla del tiempo-. Yo a cambio le he invitado a donuts; entonces hemos paseado, hemos ido a la tienda de música que está cerca de casa de Shawn pero no he ido a verle… después hemos vuelto, nos hemos comido las pizzas y hemos tocado un poco la guitarra. Nada del otro mundo.

Maggie giró el volante, se apartó lo que pudo del camino y detuvo el coche. Entonces se giró completamente hacia ella, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y las cejas levantadas como si no se creyera nada de lo que le acababa de contar.

\- Habéis tenido una cita.

No era una afirmación pero tampoco una pregunta. Beth la miró boquiabierta, roja de pies a cabeza.

\- ¡Claro que no! -exclamó avergonzada.

\- Habéis comido juntos, te ha llevado hasta Atlanta a dar un paseo, habéis ido de compras, habéis vuelto y en lugar de llevarte a casa te ha llevado a la suya, habéis cenado y os habéis puesto a tocar la guitarra -dijo alzando las cejas, como si fuera evidente.

\- Maggie, no. No era una cita. En ningún momento Daryl lo ha llamado así ni yo lo he pensado así. Ha sido… espontáneo, nada planeado. No ha sido una cita -repitió tajantemente.

\- Vale, lo que tú digas. ¿Y ha pasado algo más en vuestra no-cita? -preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Beth titubeó lo suficiente para que su hermana sonriera ampliamente-. ¡Beth Greene! ¡Eres una chica muy mala!

\- Por Dios Maggie, ¡no! -exclamó con impaciencia-. No ha pasado nada.

\- ¿Estás segura? Porque si no consideras lo que habéis hecho como una super cita, a saber que significa "nada" para ti.

\- Significa eso: nada. Casi nos… -la rubia se mordió la lengua, arrepintiéndose al momento de la última palabra.

\- ¿Casi qué? -preguntó Maggie emocionada. Beth suspiró y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

\- Creo que casi nos besamos -murmuró, volviendo a notar las mismas mariposas en el estómago que había notado en el sofá cuando Daryl se había inclinado hacia ella-. Pero no ha llegado a pasar nada.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Se ha echado atrás él? ¿Te has apartado tú?

\- Has entrado por la puerta -dijo mirándola de nuevo. Maggie abrió la boca y los ojos de par en par, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Soy la peor hermana del mundo! -Beth no pudo evitar reír entre dientes.

\- No importa, Maggs.

\- Sí, claro que importa.

\- No, porque como te he dicho no era una cita… es solo que a los dos nos gusta la música y, bueno, no es que por aquí tenga a mucha gente con la que hablar de música o con la que tocar la guitarra o componer…

\- Es decir que si… no sé, Shane, por ejemplo, te dijera de ir a dar una vuelta en moto o te propusiera ir a su casa a tocar la guitarra con él, tú le dirías que sí. Porque _sólo quieres hablar de música_.

\- …

\- Eso me parecía a mí. Mierda, Beth, me siento fatal, no tendría que haber ido a buscarte -dijo arrancando de nuevo y retomando el rumbo hacia su casa-. Oye, y ahora antes de irnos… ¿te ha dicho algo Daryl?

\- Que podemos repetirlo cuando quiera -dijo Beth mirando por la ventana. Maggie dejó escapar una carcajada.

\- Por favor Beth, asegúrate de que eso sí sea una cita.

" _¿Cuándo quiera?_ " " _Cuando quieras_ ". ¿Le estaba contestando a la pregunta que le había hecho un rato antes? ¿O, como le había dicho a Maggie, se refería a volver a tocar juntos alguna vez? Su hermana no hizo ningún otro comentario al respecto, ni durante el camino, ni cuando bajaron del coche, ni cuando entraron en casa. Beth fue directa a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama.

Hundió la cabeza en la almohada notando como se encendían sus mejillas con el simple recuerdo de algo que no había llegado a pasar, y con su mente atormentándola con lo que podría haber pasado de no entrar su hermana cuando lo había hecho. Tal vez se habrían besado. Tal vez Daryl se habría apartado. Tal vez habría sido un desastre y ella habría acabado huyendo a su casa en mitad de la noche totalmente avergonzada. " _Oye, Beth. Cuando quieras_ ". Sonrió como una colegiala contra la almohada. No, Daryl no se habría apartado.

* * *

Maggie bajó las escaleras corriendo, sus pasos retumbando por toda la casa pese a no llevar tacones. Entró en la cocina y se aseguró de cerrar la puerta tras ella por si su padre se levantaba. Beth estaba de pié frente a la ventana ya con una taza de café en la mano pero aún en pijama y con semblante serio; el motivo, al otro lado de la ventana. Llovía. A mares. La rubia suspiró y se llevó la taza de café a los labios sin girarse hacia su hermana.

\- ¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma! -gritó Maggie apoyándose en la encimera, mirando la lluvia caer-. ¿En serio? ¿No llueve en todo el verano y tiene que llover hoy?

\- No pasa nada, Mags. La fiesta de papá es a cubierto.

\- Ya, claro. ¿Y cómo lo entretenemos todo el día? -se quejó girándose hacia ella-. Otis iba a llevárselo a pescar… ahora no habrá manera de echarle de casa.

\- ¿Y qué más da? No pasa nada si se queda aquí. Nos vamos nosotras a preparar las cosas a otro sitio y ya está -dijo Beth encogiéndose de hombros. Cuando Maggie se quedó en silencio la rubia la miró, encontrándose con sus ojos entrecerrados clavados en ella.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Llevamos meses preparando esta fiesta. Llevas meses insoportable para que todo salga perfecto -Maggie señaló tras la ventana-. ¡Está lloviendo, Beth!

\- ¡Y no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiar eso, Maggie!

\- Vale, vale, tienes razón -dijo peinándose con los dedos y mirando al techo, pensativa-. Total, está todo prácticamente hecho. Sólo nos falta decorar el bar de Morgan y hacer la comida.

\- Zach se encarga de llevar el equipo de música así que puedo encargarme de la comida. Llamaré a Lori… seguro que puedo usar su cocina.

\- Perfecto. Entonces yo decoraré el local. Morgan estará allí y podrá ayudarme -dijo Maggie intentando recuperar la fé. Beth asintió alegremente-. Tienes razón, no tenemos de qué preocuparnos.

Maggie suspiró tranquila y volvió a mirar por la ventana, esta vez sonriente. Beth fue hacia la nevera para empezar a preparar el desayuno, pero no llegó a abrirla cuando escuchó a Maggie soltar una maldición de nuevo. Antes de preguntarle qué pasaba ahora, escuchó a la vez el ruido de un coche acercándose y las pisadas de su padre en el piso de arriba y sintió un nudo en el estómago. Corrió hacia la ventana a tiempo de ver llegar el monovolúmen rojo.

\- …maldito impresentable inoportuno -se quejó Maggie cruzándose de brazos.

\- Que papá no se asome a la ventana, Maggie -dijo Beth cogiendo rápidamente el bolso y una chaqueta.

\- Pero, ¿qué vas a…?

\- ¡Me lo llevo! ¡Que papá no le vea! -gritó saliendo y dando un portazo tras ella.

Beth corrió tanto como pudo, encontrándose con el coche a medio camino. No esperó ninguna invitación y subió en el asiento del copiloto.

\- ¡Da la vuelta, ya!

\- ¿Qué? Si acabo de llegar…

\- ¡Shawn! Papá está en casa, si te ve sabrá que pasa algo -insistió la rubia cogiéndole del volante para girar el coche.

\- Vale, vale, tranquila -dijo su hermano dando la vuelta para alejarse de la granja rápidamente.

Beth miró por el retrovisor, rezando para que a su padre no le hubiera dado por asomarse por la ventana y no hubiera escuchado el coche. Suspiró. ¿Cuántas posibilidades reales había de eso? Shawn se incorporó a la carretera principal y perdieron de vista la granja.

\- Entonces, ¿todo bien? -Beth lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, cerró el puño y le golpeó en el brazo-. ¡Auch!

\- ¡Tú tenías que llegar esta tarde!

\- Creía que papá trabajaba esta mañana.

\- ¿A las ocho de la mañana?

\- ¿No? ¿Qué horario tenemos? -Beth lo miró boquiabierta antes de echarse a reír.

\- Por favor, hazle esa pregunta a Maggie más tarde. Le encantará ver lo implicado que estás en tu nuevo negocio -Shawn rió, encogiéndose de hombros y esta vez la rubia le dio un abrazo-. Me alegro de que hayas podido venir.

\- No me pierdo una fiesta por nada del mundo, hermanita -bromeó, mirándola de arriba abajo-. Por cierto… ¿dónde pretendes que te lleve así?

Beth se miró y vio la camiseta del pijama pegada al cuerpo gracias a la lluvia; se cubrió el pecho con los brazos, sonrojándose y tuvo un escalofrío. No necesitó mirarse en el espejo para imaginar como llevaba el pelo, que también notaba pegado a la nuca y a los hombros.

\- A la academia de música.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Vas a dar clase así? Tendrás muchos alumnos, ¿no? -se burló Shawn ganándose una mirada de enfado de su hermana.

\- Tengo ropa de recambio allí -dijo poniéndose la chaqueta que había cogido justo antes de salir.

Shawn no dijo nada más y entró en el pueblo, sonriendo al notar que la lluvia empezaba a amainar. Con suerte, aquella noche haría buen tiempo y sería más fácil conseguir que su padre fuera al bar de Morgan con la excusa de tomar algo en familia una vez Shawn hiciera su aparición en la granja. Eso si Hershel no había llegado a ver el coche en el camino de casa.

Apoyó la cabeza en la ventana viendo como algunos comercios empezaban a abrir. Shawn paró en el semáforo que le permitía girar hacia la academia cuando Beth vio el bar de Morgan con la barrera abierta a la mitad. Sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando en la puerta vio el coche de Rick. Inconscientemente, agarró a Shawn del brazo.

\- Sigue recto.

\- ¿Eh? Pero la academia… -dijo el castaño, aunque cuando el semáforo se puso verde el chico obedeció.

\- Para, para, para.

\- ¿Vas a pararte a saludar a Morgan así? -preguntó Shawn arqueando las cejas. Beth le ignoró y abrió la puerta, abrochándose los botones de la chaqueta.

\- Morgan no abre hasta las once -dijo a modo de breve explicación antes de bajar del coche.

Escuchó a Shawn gritarle algo pero lo ignoró de nuevo y se agachó para pasar bajo la barrera. Empujó la puerta y al entrar en el bar el alma le cayó a los pies. Un palmo de agua cubría todo el suelo del local; Morgan no estaba a la vista y Beth supuso que estaba en el sótano, donde la situación debía de ser peor. Sí estaban Rick y Daryl, ambos al otro lado de la barra, donde estaban dejando bebidas y utensilios a los que había llegado el agua. Ambos la miraron en cuanto escucharon la puerta, aunque los ojos de Beth se clavaron en Daryl. Al verle mirarla de arriba abajo tuvo un escalofrío que se convirtió en una oleada de vergüenza cuando recordó el aspecto de llevaba. En pijama, con una chaqueta de Maggie y el pelo mojado y despeinado. Volvió a cubrirse el pecho con los brazos sin atreverse a comprobar si la chaqueta también se le había pegado al cuerpo dejando ver demasiado y como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que la estaba repasando con la mirada, Daryl levantó inmediatamente la vista hacia ella y la rubia sonrió tímidamente. No había esperado verle tan pronto y, por su cara, él a ella tampoco.

\- ¿Beth? -la rubia se giró hacia la puerta que daba a la bodega y vio a Morgan y a Duane cargando con varias cajas-. Iba a llamarte ahora.

\- ¿Es tan malo como parece?

\- Tengo que llamar al seguro; no sé si estará todo listo para esta noche. Lo siento -dijo Morgan sinceramente.

Beth hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír, consciente de que se acababan de quedar sin un sitio para celebrar la fiesta de su padre. Que era dentro de doce horas. Y por mucho que quisiera gritar, Morgan era quién tenía el verdadero problema. Escuchó un silbido tras ella y al girarse vio a Shawn mirar asombrado todo el destrozo.

\- Algo me dice que se cancela la fiesta…

\- ¡No! -exclamó Beth rápidamente-. La haremos en otro sitio. En casa, por ejemplo.

\- ¿Al aire libre? Porque he visto la lista de invitados y dentro no cabe tanta gente -contestó Shawn alzando las cejas-. Aunque siempre podemos convertirlo en una fiesta de Miss Camiseta Mojada, claro -añadió riendo.

Beth hizo un esfuerzo por ignorarle y cerró los ojos intentando encontrar una solución rápida, pero de pronto todo parecía ir de mal en peor. Tal vez Shawn tenía razón y lo mejor era cancelar la fiesta, hacerla otro día. El ruido del teléfono la sobresaltó, y Beth no pudo evitar suspirar al ver el número de Zach en la pantalla. La rubia descolgó rápidamente.

\- Dime que no son malas noticias.

\- Nada me gustaría más, creeme -suspiró el chico al otro lado.

\- ¿Se ha inundado la academia también?

\- ¿También? No, aquí no ha entrado agua. Pero, ¿recuerdas la Navidad pasada, cuando se fundieron los altavoces de las guitarras y le dijimos al director que comprara unos nuevos? Adivina quién no nos hizo ni caso.

\- No tenemos altavoces -suspiró Beth mirando a su hermano, que se encogió de hombros. Shawn se quitó los zapatos y se acercó a la barra para ayudar a Rick y a Daryl, mientras por el rabillo del ojo vio a Morgan entrar en la cocina teléfono en mano-. Bueno, tampoco tenemos local dónde ponerlos.

\- ¿A eso te referías antes? ¿El local de Morgan se ha inundado?

\- Sí. Imposible que esté todo listo para esta noche -suspiró bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Y en tu casa? Así no tienes que inventarte nada para llevar allí a tu padre -bromeó y Beth sonrió agradeciendo el esfuerzo.

\- Sí, supongo que tendremos que hacerlo en la granja y rezar para que esta noche no llueva -suspiró de nuevo-. Aunque sea sin altavoces… era buena idea, pero tampoco pasa nada si no tocamos.

\- Yo tengo altavoces en la cabaña -dijo de pronto Rick mirando a Beth-. Son algo antiguos, pero pueden servir.

\- ¿En serio? -sonrió la rubia, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del manager-. Vale Zach, yo me encargo de los altavoces. Hablaré con Maggie para ver si puede conseguir otro local y te diré donde llevar los instrumentos en cuanto pueda.

\- Espero órdenes entonces, Beth. Hasta luego -dijo el chico colgando el teléfono. Rick se giró entonces hacia Daryl.

\- ¿Puedes ir a buscarlos? Coge mi coche, yo me quedaré con Morgan para ayudarle en lo que pueda hasta que vengan los del seguro.

\- Claro, ¿dónde están? -preguntó el músico hablando por primera vez desde que Beth había llegado.

\- En el cobertizo que hay en la parte de atrás, pegado a la cocina.

Cuando Rick le dio las llaves del coche el músico saltó por encima de la barra y Beth se fijó en que tenía el bajo de los pantalones y los zapatos completamente mojados, pese a que parecía no importarle. Pasó por su lado en dirección a la puerta pero antes de salir se giró hacia ella. Beth notó otro escalofrío cuando sus ojos se encontraron, recordando los eventos del día anterior.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Para cambiarte.

\- Pues…mi padre estará allí, así que no puedo ir -rió nerviosa-. Pero si me acercas a la Academia, allí sí tengo ropa -Daryl simplemente asintió y se giró para salir del bar-. Shawn, no te acerques por casa hasta que yo te lo diga, ¿de acuerdo? Ni por la clínica.

\- Tranquila, creo que aquí no voy a aburrirme -bromeó su hermano, sustituyendo a Daryl junto a Rick.

\- En cuanto acabe vendré a ayudar. Cualquier cosa me llamas.

\- Joder, parece la hermana mayor…

\- No. Es que tú siempre has parecido el pequeño -escuchó contestar a Rick, haciendo que Beth saliera sonriendo. Fuera ya no llovía.

Daryl se subió al coche de Rick y arrancó el coche, siguiendo las indicaciones de Beth hasta su lugar de trabajo, que estaba bastante cerca. En realidad, en aquel pueblo todo parecía cerca. Cuando aparcó vio a un joven de pelo oscuro saliendo del edificio cargando con lo que parecían las piezas de una batería. Al ver a Beth bajarse del coche, el chico la miró de arriba abajo sin ningún disimulo y se le aceró, sonriendo.

\- Pues sí que has salido con prisas de casa esta mañana -dijo a modo de saludo. Daryl vio como Beth se sonrojaba y volvía a cruzarse de brazos en un intento de cubrirse. Se preguntó si la rubia era consciente de que no era suficiente.

\- Está siendo una mañana muy larga, y sólo llevo una hora despierta -suspiró Beth, echándose a un lado-. Zach, te presento a Daryl. Daryl, él es Zach. También da clases aquí.

\- ¿Daryl Dixon? -preguntó el chico sonriendo al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano. El músico asintió con la cabeza levemente-. ¡Me encanta vuestro grupo!

\- Voy a ir a cambiarme de ropa, si no os importa.

\- ¿Por qué? Así estás muy sexy -dijo Zach guiñándole un ojo y Daryl no pudo evitar entrecerrar los suyos.

Beth sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta dejándoles solos en el aparcamiento. Daryl se giró hacia Zach y le vio cargando la batería en una furgoneta. Recordó entonces que él tenía que ir a por los altavoces de Rick, pero no sabía si Beth iba a acompañarlo, o si querría que la acerara a algún otro sitio. Tampoco sabía si era buena idea que volvieran a quedarse a solas.

\- Eres amigo de Beth, ¿no? -preguntó entonces Zach, que se le había vuelto a acercar.

Daryl asintió solo una vez, preguntándose hasta que punto aquello era verdad. Hasta hacía dos días, la rubia le odiaba; el día anterior, casi se habían besado. ¿Lo convertía eso en amigos? Había esperado que cuando volvieran a verse fuera incómodo, que Beth lo evitara arrepentida de algo que no había llegado a pasar; pero cuando había entrado en el bar de Morgan lo había mirado directamente a los ojos y le había sonreído como el día anterior. Lo único de lo que parecía avergonzarse era del aspecto que tenía. Y aunque de preguntárselo lo habría negado hasta la saciedad, Daryl se había sentido aliviado al verla sonreír hacia él.

\- Entonces… ¿te importaría echarle un ojo a los altavoces? A lo mejor basta con cambiarles una sola pieza, podría acercarme a Atlanta a comprarla si me dices que es -dijo el chico desviando la mirada al suelo y frotándose la nuca con la mano-. Sé de instrumentos de música, pero a la hora de arreglar cosas… soy un desastre.

\- Es normal que no sepas si no los usas mucho -contestó Daryl, sin saber por qué. ¿Para que intentaba animar a aquel tío? Carraspeó y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta-. ¿Dónde están esos altavoces?

\- Ah, sí, ven.

Zach le guió por la academia, un edificio de una sola planta bastante diáfana; las puertas de las aulas estaban cerradas por lo que no pudo ver el interior pese a imaginárselas. Pasaron por una puerta en la que se leía "sala de profesores" y poco después entraron en el llamado "salón de actos". No era muy grande, pero para Daryl supuso que para las actuaciones que debían de hacer en aquel pueblo ya era suficiente.

En el escenario había varias sillas e instrumentos básicos, siendo el hueco de la batería el único que estaba vacío. Zach le llevó hasta el altavoz conectado a la guitarra y Daryl se agachó a encenderlo. Le señaló entonces el instrumento.

\- Toca, a ver si suena.

\- Sí, suena, pero con mucho ruido -dijo Zach obedeciendo.

Daryl torció el gesto al escuchar el altavoz distorsionando el sonido de la guitarra; por más que tocara los botones, no mejoraba. Comprobó también que el cable estaba bien enchufado y no era el problema, y se levantó negando con la cabeza.

\- Se podría arreglar, pero llevará tiempo y os saldrá caro. Es mejor que compréis unos nuevos. ¿No funciona ninguno?

\- No. Hubo una tormenta eléctrica el invierno pasado y…

\- ¿Y teníais los instrumentos conectados? -preguntó abriendo los ojos de par en par. Zach forzó una sonrisa y el músico resopló-. Bueno, supongo que no os volverá a pasar.

\- Puedes estar seguro de eso -dijo riendo nervioso.

La puerta se abrió y se asomó Beth, mirándoles extrañada. Llevaba unos vaqueros blancos y una blusa roja, y se había recogido el pelo en su habitual coleta y Daryl se preguntó si los alumnos de determinada edad podían concentrarse con esa profesora. De haber sido él, habría repetido curso varias veces. La rubia se acercó hasta ellos pero se quedó a los pies del escenario y levantó la vista hacia él.

\- ¿Tiene solución?

\- Claro. Comprar uno nuevo -Beth sonrió ante la respuesta.

\- Ese diagnóstico ya se lo había dado yo.

\- Pero tú eres una aficionada. Ahora os lo ha confirmado un profesional.

Beth dejó escapar una carcajada y negó con la cabeza dando media vuelta para salir. Daryl la siguió con la mirada hasta que llegó a la puerta y entonces se giró hacia Zach para despedirse. No pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando le vio con la mirada clavada en él y, por primera vez, con semblante serio. ¿Se habría ofendido por llamarles aficionados, o era algo más?

\- Daryl, ¿vamos a por los altavoces de Rick? -preguntó Beth haciendo que ambos desviaran la mirada hacia ella.

\- Sí, claro -dijo bajando del escenario de un salto.

Se fijó entonces en que las sillas del público eran de plástico y tiró de una de ellas, comprobando que no estaban ancladas al suelo. Paseó la vista por la sala una última vez antes de salir y seguir a Beth hacia la puerta principal. Cuando llegaron al coche, la rubia le miró esperando que abriera pero en su lugar el músico se apoyó en el capó.

\- Oye, Beth…

\- ¿Hmmm?

\- ¿Te has planteado hacer la fiesta de tu padre aquí? En el salón de actos. Puedes apartar las sillas, poner una mesa para la comida y otra para la bebida… os ahorráis mover los instrumentos y tienes hasta escenario. Es más o menos como el bar de Morgan, así que si los invitados caben ahí, aquí también tenéis espacio. Y no tendrás que preocuparte si llueve -comentó mirando de nuevo el edifico blanco. Al no escucharla decir nada la miró de nuevo encontrándose con sus ojos azules, brillantes, y una sonrisa que como siempre le iluminaba toda la cara.

\- Es una gran idea -murmuró.

Daryl se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar el edificio. Antes de que pudiera comentar nada más la rubia se acercó hasta él y le rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando la mejilla en su pecho. El músico se quedó inmóvil, sin esperar aquella reacción. Notó como el corazón se le aceleraba y se preguntó si Beth lo escucharía.

\- ¡Es una gran idea! -repitió alegremente-. ¡Gracias, Daryl!

Daryl asintió e inconscientemente movió la mano y la cogió por el codo dándole un pequeño apretón como respuesta al abrazo. Cuando la notó aflojar el agarre tuvo la tentación de estrecharla con fuerza hacia él, pero se quedó quieto. Enseguida la echó de menos y se maldijo en silencio por ello. Cuando Beth se separó de él tenía las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa más tímida en los labios. La rubia ladeó la cabeza y señaló el coche y Daryl carraspeó y asintió, volviendo al asiento del conductor.

\- Voy a llamar al director para pedirle permiso, pero no creo que diga que no -comentó sacando el teléfono móvil.

Daryl asintió de nuevo y arrancó el coche, sacándolo del aparcamiento y poniendo rumbo a la cabaña. No tardó en escucharla hablar con el hombre en cuestión, momento en que dejó escapar un suspiro, llevándose el pulgar izquierdo a los labios, nervioso. Si antes se había preguntado si era una buena idea quedarse a solas con ella de nuevo en la cabaña, ahora estaba convencido de que no.

* * *

Maggie aparcó la camioneta frente a la clínica y bajó dejando escapar un suspiro. Su padre había disimulado muy bien que no había visto el coche de Shawn, ni había escuchado a Beth salir corriendo para evitar que llegara hasta la casa, pero la sonrisa de Hershel al entrar en la cocina y su disposición a pasar el día en la granja le delataban. " _No te preocupes, hija. Me quedaré descansando_ ", le había dicho. Y era esa la palabra que le había hecho tener un escalofrío. _Descansando_. Su padre no sabía lo que significaba eso. Por lo tanto, sabía que sus hijas tramaban algo.

\- Tampoco hay nada que podamos hacer ya -suspiró abriendo la puerta y entrando en la clínica-. Espero que al menos hoy sea una mañana tranquila…

\- ¡Buenos días! -escuchó tras ella y se encontró con Tara, entrando con cuidado y mirando al suelo. Maggie alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has puesto minas antipersona y temes pisarlas?

\- ¿Eh? Es que como se han inundado varios locales por aquí… no sabía si habría entrado agua.

\- Nos pasó hace siete años y papá reforzó las ventanas y levantó el bordillo -explicó dejando el bolso encima de la recepción.

\- Pues si vieras la pastelería o el bar de Morgan… ibas a flipar, están hechas un desastre.

\- Espera, ¿qué? ¡¿El bar de Morgan?! -repitió notando que se quedaba sin aire. Tara forzó una sonrisa, como si acabara de recordar que la fiesta de su padre era allí esa misma noche.

\- Rick y tu hermano están allí ayudándole a sacar agua, pero…

\- ¿Les has visto? ¿Y crees que esta noche…? -Maggie no terminó la pregunta, consciente de cual era su respuesta-. No importa, lo haremos en casa.

\- ¿Y si llueve?

\- ¡Pues nos mojamos! ¡Es agua, no encoje! -resopló sacando el teléfono y comprobando que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Beth. Fue a su despacho y cerró la puerta antes de llamar por teléfono; su hermana descolgó enseguida.

\- ¡Maggie, estoy a punto de quedarme sin cobertura!

\- ¡El bar de Morgan está inundado!

\- Lo sé, pero no te preocupes. Lo haremos en el salón de actos de la academia -contestó alegremente. Maggie parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida de que su hermana ya hubiera encontrado una alternativa-. Oye, voy a perderte, estamos llegando a la cabaña…

\- ¿La cabaña? ¿La de Daryl? ¿Qué haces ahí?

\- Rick nos deja unos altavoces para esta noche.

\- Daryl va a flipar cuando te vea llegar en pijama y empapada, hermanita. Deberías mandar a Shawn al… -Maggie se interrumpió, recordando que Tara había mencionado que su hermano estaba en el bar de Morgan. Con Rick. De su hermana no había dicho nada-. Oye, ¿quién conduce?

\- …¿tú qué crees? -su tono de voz y el hecho de que no quisiera dar el nombre contestó por si solo, y Maggie se echó a reír.

\- ¡Que considerado por su parte acompañarte! -comentó sensualmente-. ¡Oye, es tu oportunidad! Dile que te deje ropa seca; no puedes ir a casa, papá se ha quedado allí así que…

\- Hemos pasado por la academia y me he cambiado allí.

\- Oh Beth, ¿es que no te he enseñado nada?

\- Te pierdo. Avisa a la gente del cambio de sitio, por favor. No creo que tardemos mucho, pero luego iré a casa de Lori a ayudarla con la comida.

\- Tranquila hermanita, no hay prisa. Tomate tooodo el tiempo que necesites -escuchó a su hermana gruñir algo antes de colgar y Maggie no pudo evitar sonreír-. Cuatro meses detrás de Glenn para conseguir que venga a una fiesta; y Beth en dos días ya tiene a Daryl donde quiere. Algo estoy haciendo mal.

* * *

 **N/A: lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho. La semana pasada no pude ni acercarme al ordenador y hoy casi casi es un milagro que pueda actualizar, ¡perdón por el retraso! Y encima con un capítulo flojillo… lo siento, en serio. Espero que el próximo llegue antes y sea mucho mejor. ¡Un saludo a todos los que me leéis! Creo que no pude ni contestar a las reviews del capítulo anterior… arg, soy un desastre. Perdooooon (pero comentadme qué os ha parecido el capítulo, por favor :D).**


	9. Vamos a Nueva York

Daryl tuvo que empujar con fuerza la puerta del cobertizo para conseguir abrirla, levantando una nube de polvo que le dio un ataque de tos. Salió fuera y apoyó las manos en las rodillas a la espera de que se le pasara el ataque. Escuchó una risa a su lado y levantó la vista hacia Beth, que apretó los labios con fuerza intentando luchar contra una sonrisa. El músico carraspeó y se incorporó.

\- Como te rías vas a entrar tú a por los malditos altavoces -la advirtió mirando de nuevo hacia el cobertizo.

\- Perdón -dijo medio riendo.

\- ¿Cuánto hará que Rick no abre esto…?

\- Bueno, no suele venir mucho por aquí. Casi siempre está trabajando… aunque eso ya lo sabes porque trabaja contigo -dijo Beth encogiéndose de hombros.

Daryl la miró por encima del hombro, de pronto sintiéndose mal por Rick. Nunca se había planteado lo incompatible que era aquel trabajo con una familia y no pudo evitar preguntarse si realmente le compensaba. Si le compensaba a Lori. O a Carl.

\- ¿Para qué cojones conservará una cabaña que no usa? -murmuró mirando de nuevo hacia el cobertizo.

\- Bueno, al principio sí la usaba. Mucho -dijo Beth y Daryl se sorprendió de haberlo dicho en voz alta-. Carl era pequeño, así que Maggie le hacía de canguro y Rick y Lori venían aquí. Cuando Carl fue un poco más mayor se lo traían también, le encantaba acampar aquí fuera.

Daryl no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, ahora convencido de que aquel trabajo no debía compensarle a ninguno de los tres. En la cena en su casa Shane había prestado más atención a Lori que el propio Rick, y ella se había centrado en que todos sus invitados estuvieran a gusto. ¿Cómo era posible que siguieran juntos? Pensó entonces en Carl, supuso que él era el motivo y no pudo evitar resoplar.

\- Sí. Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde entonces.

El músico miró a la rubia sorprendido, consiguiendo que sonriera y levantara la barbilla orgullosa.

\- No eres tan difícil de leer como te crees, Dixon.

\- …ni tu eres tan lista -como respuesta Beth le sacó la lengua. Daryl suspiró y entró en el cobertizo-. Anda, ve a por la guitarra mientras saco los altavoces. Y cruza los dedos para que funcionen.

\- Señor, sí señor -bromeó dándose la vuelta-. Y para que lo sepas, Daryl… no siempre tiene que ser así. Si las dos personas quieren que funcione, puede funcionar.

Daryl levantó la vista hacia ella pero Beth despareció por la esquina de la cabaña antes de que el músico pudiera contestar. ¿Contestarle qué? ¿Que no estaba de acuerdo con ella? ¿Que sí? Nunca se había planteado tener una relación estable y mucho menos una familia, por lo que tampoco tenía una opinión muy clara al respecto. ¿Dejaría él la música por una mujer? No estaba seguro de eso. ¿Por una familia, por un hijo?

Dejó el altavoz en el suelo y miró de nuevo hacia el cobertizo; cañas de pescar, varios sacos de dormir, una tienda de campaña, pelotas y hasta una pequeña barbacoa se amontonaban allí de cualquier manera. Recordó una época que parecía ahora muy lejana en la que él se iba de caza con su padre y su hermano; nunca le habían enseñado nada, más bien había aprendido de lo que les veía hacer y había sido bastante difícil. Se imaginó entonces saliendo a cazar con su hijo; él sí le enseñaría a rastrear, a saber guiarse en el bosque e incluso a tocar la guitarra. Sí, por un hijo si merecía la pena dejarlo todo.

\- ¿Daryl? -se giró hacia Beth y la vio teniéndole la guitarra con media sonrisa y la ceja levantada, y se preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaba allí plantada-. ¿En qué estás tan concentrado? -preguntó siguiendo su mirada hacia el bosque.

\- ¿No eres tan lista? Dímelo tú.

\- ¿Quieres ir de acampada? -preguntó de nuevo y Daryl la miró alzando las cejas-. ¡Toma ya! ¡Dos a cero! Te estás quedando atrás.

Daryl gruñó un "maldita listilla" y le pasó el cable que iba a la guitarra mientras él lo enchufaba a la corriente. Inmediatamente después escuchó el sonido de la guitarra a través del altavoz, sorprendiéndose de que sonara bien. Beth sonreía ampliamente, sin dejar de tocar alegremente.

\- ¡Suena genial!

\- Hmm. Si crees que eso es sonar genial, deberías escuchar el que tienen en el estudio de grabación de Nueva York -comentó con media sonrisa, agachándose de nuevo para desconectarlo.

\- Vale, vamos a Nueva York -contestó rápidamente.

Daryl la miró de nuevo. Sus labios seguían curvados en una sonrisa, aunque era más pequeña y casi insegura; tenía las mejillas más rojas y sus ojos azules, brillantes, estaban clavados en los suyos esperando algún tipo de respuesta. El músico se la imaginó en Nueva York, visitando todos los sitios que solamente había visto en las películas; se la imaginó en el estudio, haciéndole toda clase de preguntas y tal vez grabando alguna de sus canciones; se la imaginó en su apartamento del Soho y se obligó a desviar la vista de sus ojos de nuevo hacia el altavoz.

\- Hmmm -contestó asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ladeó la cabeza y la miró para asegurarse de que había entendido su escueta respuesta. Beth volvía a sonreír de oreja a oreja y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron hizo ademán de acercarse a él, pero se detuvo agarrando con fuerza la guitarra como si eso le ayudara a contenerse. Daryl se preguntó si iba a abrazarle de nuevo y lamentó que no se atreviera a hacerlo; pensó en hacerlo él, pero el cielo tronó y en su lugar carraspeó antes de agacharse a coger el altavoz.

\- Será mejor que los metamos en el coche antes de que empiece a llover otra vez. Deja la guitarra dentro y nos vamos.

Beth asintió rápidamente pero tardó unos segundos en girar sobre sus talones y volver al interior de la cabaña.

* * *

Tan pronto como entró en la academia, Shawn se arrepintió de haber dejado que sus hermanas se ocuparan de toda la fiesta. Había dos mesas llenas de comida y una tercera con bebidas de todo tipo. El escenario estaba montado y el chico reconoció la guitarra de su hermana junto a uno de los taburetes; detrás colgaba una pancarta felicitando a Hershel y habían colgado un mural con fotos de todos aquellos años de la clínica y de su padre. Era una extraña mezcla entre una fiesta de cumpleaños, una universitaria y una de despedida.

Sin embargo, no sería él quién se lo dijera a sus hermanas; había discutido lo suficiente a lo largo de su vida con ellas como para saber que saldría perdiendo, por lo que les dijo que les había quedado todo genial y terminó de ayudar en lo que quedaba. Beth llevó a su padre hasta la academia con la excusa de que se había dejado el bolso con el móvil y las llaves. A esas alturas era evidente que Hershel ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero aún así fingió sorprenderse cuando entró y vio a todos sus amigos y vecinos allí presentes felicitándole.

Por el escenario pasaron algunos alumnos y profesores de música para tocar, por lo que siempre hubo música de fondo. Sin embargo, cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, más se sorprendía de que su hermana no subiera al escenario a tocar algo. Shawn cogió un refresco y tras localizar a Beth junto a la mesa de comida se le acercó y se lo ofreció. La rubia se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta, dejando varios mechones sueltos enmarcando su cara; se había maquillado un poco y vestía con vaqueros y una camiseta, nada que fuera espectacular pero aún así Shawn la encontró diferente. Más adulta. ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto su hermana pequeña?

\- Gracias -sonrió, mirando hacia la puerta de reojo-. ¿Te lo pasas bien?

\- Yo sí, pero llevo un rato esperando que subas a cantar algo. Porque aún cantas, ¿no?

\- Bueno, en la intimidad sí -bromeó sonrojándose.

\- ¿Y tu guitarra la has traído para…?

\- Para que puedan tocarla -dijo señalando hacia el escenario, donde el hijo de los Grimes la utilizaba junto a algunos compañeros tocando una versión del grupo que su padre representaba-. Se lo están pasando muy bien y no suelen tener público… ¿cómo voy a echarles del escenario?

\- Si esa es tu excusa, puedo echarles yo -Beth lo miró lazando las cejas, como si no le creyera capaz, antes de mirar otra vez hacia la puerta-. ¿A quién esperas?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Llevas un rato mirando hacia la puerta.

\- ¡No es verdad! -exclamó sonrojándose y dándole la espalda a la puerta, como si intentara demostrarle algo.

\- Lo que tú digas -rió Shawn, paseando la vista por la sala. Al ver a su otra hermana con el mismo chico con el que la había visto hablando hacía una hora no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente-. Oye, Beth, ¿Maggie se ha echado novio?

\- …bueno, está en ello -dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros-. Llevan bastante tiempo tonteando pero esta es su primera "cita". Se llama Glenn, reparte pizzas mientras estudia cocina.

\- ¿Un cocinero? Bueno, con lo que le gusta comer a Maggie, debí imaginarme que acabaría con un cocinero. Y supongo que nunca viene mal tener uno en la familia.

\- ¿Y ya está? ¿Le das tu bendición sin conocerlo pensando en la cena de Acción de gracias? -rió Beth mirando a su hermano incrédula.

\- También pienso en Navidad. Y en el 4 de julio. Joder Beth, imagínate el próximo 4 de julio -sonrió Shawn haciendo reír a su hermana de nuevo-. ¿Y tú? ¿No hay ningún músico en tu vida?

\- ¿Un músico? ¿Por qué un músico? -preguntó sonrojándose de nuevo y Shawn supo que había acertado.

\- Alguien tiene que ponerle banda sonora al 4 de julio, y ya que tú no te atreves… -dijo señalando de nuevo el escenario.

Beth le sacó la lengua y miró de nuevo hacia la puerta. Esa vez, sin embargo, se puso rígida y apretó los labios en una línea fina, como si intentara aguantarse una sonrisa. Shawn siguió su mirada y vio entrar a Shane y a Daryl. Ambos pasearon la mirada por la sala, pero sólo uno de ellos clavó los ojos en su hermana. Shawn volvió a mirar a Beth y esta vez sí sonreía, sin decidirse a moverse del sitio. Tampoco le hizo falta, ya que tras saludar brevemente a Rick y a Lori y dejar las chaquetas en una de las sillas, los dos músicos fueron directamente hacia ellos.

Shawn no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su hermana retirarse un mechón de pelo de la cara y se preguntó de quién habría heredado su fijación por hombres con los que no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Mientras estudiaba había suspirado por Zach, que pese a ser su amigo no le había dado nunca indicios de querer tener nada más con ella; y sabía que no se equivocaba al pensar que su amplia sonrisa iba dirigida única y exclusivamente a Daryl Dixon. _Cada vez te lo pones más complicado, hermanita…_ , pensó alargando la mano para saludar a Shane.

\- Pero si es el hijo pródigo -bromeó dándole una palmada en la espalda-. ¿Qué tal la vuelta a casa?

\- Teniendo en cuenta que a partir del lunes tendré que trabajar todos los días, algo depresiva -suspiró recibiendo un codazo de su hermana.

\- Este vago rematado es mi hermano Shawn -dijo la rubia mirando al otro músico-. Shawn, él es Daryl Dixon. Esta mañana con todo el jaleo no os he presentado.

\- ¡Me encanta vuestro grupo! -dijo el chico estrechándole la mano, Daryl simplemente asintió.

\- ¿No os habéis pasado un poco con la comida? -preguntó Shane mientras empezaba a llenarse un planto con todo lo que alcanzaba.

\- Con todo lo que estás cogiendo, a lo mejor se han quedado cortos -dijo Daryl ganándose una mala mirada de su compañero de grupo. El músico lo ignoró y miró de nuevo a Beth señalando con la cabeza el escenario-. ¿Llegamos tarde?

\- …no, no -dijo la rubia bajando la vista algo avergonzada.

\- Te has rajado -no era pregunta, pero tampoco una afirmación y Beth dejó escapar un suspiro antes de tomar un trago de su refresco.

\- Hay demasiada gente que conozco -explicó negando con la cabeza.

Shane se había alejado para seguir cogiendo canapés, pero Shawn seguía junto a su hermana y, sin embargo, ambos charlaban como si estuvieran solos y con una familiaridad que no parecía fruto de una simple cena. Era evidente que se habían visto más veces y se preguntó por qué su hermana no se lo había comentado.

\- No lo harás peor que ellos -dijo de nuevo Daryl mirando hacia el escenario.

\- Oye, no te pases. Soy su profesora… no lo hacen tan mal.

\- Sólo digo que tú lo haces mejor -insistió el músico-. Y, si lo haces muy mal, siempre puedo darle a la alarma de incendios.

Beth rió divertida y Shawn entrecerró los ojos. ¿Daryl Dixon había escuchado cantar a su hermana? ¿La misma hermana que cinco minutos antes le había dicho que sólo cantaba en la intimidad? De pronto, ya no estaba tan seguro de que Beth no tuviera ninguna posibilidad con el músico; y de pronto, Daryl ya no le caía tan bien.

\- Bueno, parece que la fiesta está siendo un éxito, ¿no? -dijo Maggie dándole una palmada en el hombro a Daryl-. Llegas tarde.

\- ¿Tú también vas a quitarme el postre? -preguntó Daryl y Shawn no pudo evitar suspirar frustrado; se había perdido demasiadas cosas. Pero Maggie le confirmó que no andaba tan desencaminado cuando cogió a Beth del brazo sin dejar de sonreír hacia el músico.

\- Pues sí, eso mismo -dijo tirando de Beth y arrastrándola hacia el lugar en que había dejado a Glenn.

Daryl se quedó inmóvil en el sitio, sin poder ignorar la sonrisa malvada de Maggie mientras se llevaba a Beth, ni como la rubia se sonrojaba violentamente tal vez preguntándose, como él, si su hermana se refería a ella como el postre. El músico sacudió la cabeza diciéndose que se estaba imaginando cosas y se giró para buscar a Shane, sorprendiéndose al ver en su lugar al hermano mayor de Beth mirándole con ojos entrecerrados, como si le estuviera evaluando. Shawn abrió la boca para decirle algo pero Daryl giró sobre sus talones y se alejó sin darle la oportunidad de ejercer de hermano mayor. Vio a Rick junto a la puerta y se acercó a él para saludarle, arrepintiéndose en el mismo momento en que vio al protagonista de la fiesta a su lado. Hershel lo vio antes de que pudiera echarse atrás y Daryl no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando el hombre le sonrió y le tendió la mano.

\- Señor Dixon, gracias por venir -dijo al estrechársela.

\- Enhorabuena por su jubilación, señor Greene.

\- Llámame Hershel. La jubilación ya me hace sentirme lo suficientemente viejo como para que encima me traten de usted -bromeó haciendo sonreír a Rick.

El músico pudo entender por qué era tan popular entre sus vecinos; aunque no había tenido mucho trato con él en la cena no le había parecido un mal hombre, pero en ese momento, sonriendo alegremente y rodeado de gente que lo apreciaba, parecía mucho más cercano y amistoso.

\- Y gracias también por ayudar a montar todo esto -continuó; Daryl quiso corregirle pero Hershel levantó la mano para impedírselo-. No me digas que no has hecho nada, mis hijas ya me han dicho que has ayudado con el equipo de música y a traer las cosas. Así que muchas gracias, Daryl -sonrió, y el músico no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escucharle dirigirse a él por su nombre. Sin saber que otra cosa hacer, asintió con la cabeza

\- Beth ha traído la guitarra, ¿sabes algo de eso? -preguntó entonces Rick.

\- No, no sé nada.

Y Daryl se sintió mal por mentir a Rick pero aún peor por mentir a Hershel. Era como mentir a Santa Claus, y aunque su amigo asintió con la cabeza era evidente que no parecía convencido con su respuesta.

\- Creo que le da algo de vergüenza que haya tanta gente -insistió Rick.

\- Es cierto, ha venido mucha gente. Pero todos la conocen, aquí somos como una gran familia -comentó Hershel.

\- A veces eso sólo lo hace más complicado -dijo Daryl encogiéndose de hombros-. El miedo a decepcionar a alguien es mayor.

\- Beth no podría hacer nada que me decepcionara -lo dijo tan tajantemente que el músico no pudo evitar sonreír al tiempo que buscaba a la rubia entre la multitud.

Beth seguía junto a Maggie y Glenn, aunque Shawn también se les había unido. Comparada con sus hermanos volvía a parecer mucho más joven. Cayó en la cuenta de que aún no sabía su edad y de pronto se cuestionó si llevarla a Nueva York era buena idea. ¿Qué diría su padre? Era imposible que le pareciera bien que su hija pequeña se fuera con un tío al que acababa de conocer, que le llevaba más de diez años y que formaba parte de un mundo que Hershel desaprobaba totalmente. Demasiado vicio y malas influencias, había dicho en la cena de Rick. Daryl suspiró desviando la vista de Beth, consciente de que iba a tener que cancelar el viaje.

\- Dice Beth que vais a ir a Nueva York -dijo entonces Hershel. Daryl cruzó la mirada con Rick y por su expresión supo que el manager también lo sabía-. ¿Por qué? -preguntó en un tono que no parecía hostil pero tampoco del todo amistoso. Daryl carraspeó, frotándose la nuca con la mano.

\- Quiere ver el estudio de grabación y… los mejores están en Los Ángeles, pero creo que Nueva York le gusta más -contestó lentamente.

\- Sí, desde luego. Hace años que quiere ir, no entiendo qué le ve. Es una ciudad grande y ruidosa, y hay demasiada gente para mi gusto. Además Beth es demasiado buena, seguro que le tomarían el pelo o algo peor -suspiró Hershel negando con la cabeza y Daryl vio el cielo abierto. Aquel hombre se lo impediría; le diría que no podían ir y él no tendría la culpa-. Así que no la dejes sola y no la lleves al Bronx ni a sitios de esos peligrosos, ¿entendido?

\- …no, claro que no. Es decir, sí, entendido -dijo Daryl, confundido-. ¿De verdad le parece bien?

\- Si haces lo que te he dicho, sí -contestó el hombre alzando las cejas, extrañado-. Por mucho que siga pareciéndome una niña, Beth es una mujer adulta. Y de momento ha demostrado tener buen ojo para la gente; si ella confía en ti, yo no tengo por qué dudar de su criterio. Además, Beth no me ha pedido permiso en ningún momento, simplemente me ha informado. Intenta tú decirle que no…

Hershel le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de irse a hablar con dos hombres que enseguida le felicitaron con un abrazo.

Daryl miró de nuevo hacia Beth, que seguía con su hermana y el pizzero, aunque parecía más concentrada en lo que tocaban sus alumnos que en la conversación. Era evidente que quería cantar. Y Hershel quería escucharla. ¿Por qué no hablaban más en aquella familia? Suspiró y atravesó la sala hasta llegar al trío. Beth levantó la vista hacia él sorprendida y antes de que pudiera decirle nada se inclinó hacia ella hasta llevar sus labios a su oído.

\- Sal ahí, canta la canción, y mañana duermes en Nueva York.

Al apartarse la vio mordiéndose el labio inferior y desviar la mirada brevemente hacia el escenario antes de volver a clavar sus ojos azules en él, el ceño fruncido.

\- No es justo, ya me has prometido que me llevarás.

\- Sí. Algún día -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Mañana si subes ahí.

\- Eres un tramposo, Dixon -suspiró antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse de él. Notó como lo agarraban del brazo y al girarse vio a Maggie siguiendo con la mirada a su hermana, sorprendida.

\- ¿Cómo has…? -murmuró mirándolo-. ¿Qué le has dicho para que salga?

Daryl no contestó y Maggie lo dejó para acercarse a primera fila junto a su padre, por lo que volvió a mirar a Beth. La rubia subió al escenario y se acercó a Carl, que enseguida asintió sonriente y se marchó. Beth no dijo nada más y sin embargo todo el mundo le prestaba atención ya. Se sentó en el taburete, cogió la guitarra, sonrió a su padre y empezó a cantar. Y Daryl ya no pudo mirar a nada que formara parte de ella.

¿Cómo podían decir que tenía que ser profesora? No hacía falta saber de música para sentirse atraído por su voz, por su forma de tocar la guitarra, por su forma de llenar el escenario ella sola. Viéndola allí, Daryl sintió envidia de Hershel al ver como Beth cantaba hacia él y deseó jubilarse también si así conseguía que cantara para él. Incluso cuando la canción terminó y la gente aplaudió y Hershel subió a abrazar a su hija y a dar las gracias a todo el mundo por asistir a la fiesta; Daryl la seguía escuchando a ella.

\- No lo hace nada mal, ¿eh? -el músico se giró sobresaltado hacia Rick, sin saber si enfadarse con él por traerle de vuelta al mundo real o si darle las gracias por ello.

\- ¿Nada mal? Lo hace muy bien, lo sabes -dijo Daryl cruzándose de brazos.

\- Sí, lo sé. Pero se pone muy nerviosa, le faltan tablas.

\- Como a todos cuando empezamos -dijo mirando de nuevo a la rubia, que en aquel momento negaba con la cabeza a la petición de Zach de cantar algo más.

\- Oye Daryl, ese viaje con Beth…

\- ¿Hmmm?

\- Yo estaba delante cuando se lo ha contado a Hershel y te ha vendido bien. Muy bien, de hecho -Daryl se giró hacia él extrañado.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- ¿Por qué la llevas a Nueva York?

\- Ya lo he dicho antes. Quiere ver un estudio de grabación, le gusta esa maldita ciudad… -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes tú que le gusta esa ciudad? -preguntó con media sonrisa.

\- Porque me lo ha dicho ella.

\- ¿Cuándo? -preguntó de nuevo-. Beth le ha hablado a su padre de ti como si te conociera de toda la vida, Daryl, ¿cómo es eso posible?

\- …hemos coincidido un par de veces -dijo como si fuera evidente-. Le gusta hablar; a Maggie también. Debe ser cosa de familia.

\- Sí, hablan mucho. Y no me sorprende que tú la conozcas a ella; me sorprende que ella te conozca a ti -puntualizó Rick alzando las cejas.

Daryl volvió a encogerse de hombros, de pronto incómodo. Pero había poco que pudiera decirle a Rick, a él mismo le sorprendía que Beth pareciera leerle tan bien, y en aquel momento sentía curiosidad por saber qué le había dicho exactamente a su padre para que al hombre no le pareciera mal que fuera con él a Nueva York.

\- Sólo intento decirte que tengas cuidado con lo que haces. Beth tiene veintidós años, aún es una niña -dijo Rick haciendo que su amigo lo mirara de nuevo-. Por muy madura que sea ella y por muy infantil que seas tú…

\- Te estás imaginando cosas, Rick.

\- Daryl, te conozco. No te estoy juzgando. Entiendo perfectamente que Beth pueda gustarte…

\- ¡Yo no he dicho que…!

\- No hace falta que lo digas, basta ver como la miras y como te mira ella a ti. Pero por muy buenas intenciones que tengas, dentro de un mes o dos tú volverás a Chicago o a Nueva York y ella se quedará aquí. Le harás daño a Beth y te lo harás a ti, Daryl, y os aprecio a los dos. Por eso, por favor, ten cuidado con lo que haces -Rick le apretó el hombro con la mano y dio media vuelta para ir a felicitar a Beth por su actuación.

Daryl apretó los puños con enfado. No necesitaba que Rick le sermoneara, sobre todo por que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Era totalmente consciente de la diferencia de edad, ahora que sabía que tenía 22 años aún más que antes, y de que él no iba a quedarse para siempre en aquel pueblo. _A lo mejor Beth tampoco_ , pensó e inmediatamente después se maldijo en silencio por hacerlo. " _Basta ver como la miras y como te mira ella a ti"_. Daryl no pudo evitar mirarla de nuevo. ¿Por qué había tenido Rick que decirle nada?

Como si supiera que la estaba mirando, Beth desvió la vista del manager hacia él y volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa. Una de esas sonrisas que le quitaban el aliento y que hacían que él también quisiera sonreír. " _Y como te mira ella a ti"_. De pronto a Daryl la sala se le hizo pequeña y tras asegurarse que llevaba un paquete de tabaco en la chaqueta salió y fue hacia la entrada principal. No pudo evitar suspirar al ver que fuera empezaba a llover con más fuerza, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con quedarse en la puerta.

\- ¿Tan mal lo he hecho que sales corriendo? -Daryl cerró lo ojos unos segundos antes de girarse hacia Beth, que se acercó hasta quedarse en la puerta junto a él-. Al menos no le has dado a la alarma de incendios.

\- Lo has hecho muy bien. Como era de esperar -contestó llevándose el cigarrillo a los labios y encendiéndolo.

\- Entonces… ¿iba en serio lo que has dicho antes? ¿Mañana nos vamos a Nueva York? -preguntó ladeando la cabeza para mirarle, expectante.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres ir? -preguntó bajando la vista. Beth sacudió la cabeza, confundida.

\- Pues claro, ¿por qué no iba a querer ir?

\- A lo mejor alguno de tus fans te había propuesto un plan mejor -bromeó con media sonrisa. Beth rió divertida y dio un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a él. La rubia se mordió el labio inferior y miró al suelo.

\- Eso sería imposible -dijo en voz baja.

Levantó la vista y Daryl reconoció aquella expresión. Se la había visto un día antes, sentada en el sofá de la cabaña a pocos centímetros de él; los ojos brillantes, la media sonrisa, los labios entreabiertos, la cabeza levemente inclinada a un lado. Daryl quiso odiarla por torturarlo así, porque era evidente que sabía perfectamente el efecto que tenía en él. _Una niña y un cuerno_ , pensó Daryl. ¿Por qué Rick no había hablado con ella también? ¿Quién es su sano juicio podía esperar de él que hiciera lo correcto? Se repitió que no podía salir bien. Y aún así, aun sabiendo que era un error, Daryl nunca antes había tenido tantas ganas de equivocarse como en aquel momento.

Daryl llevó la mano a su cuello y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar. Cuando la vio cerrar los ojos se inclinó hacia ella y rompió toda distancia entre ambos. Un solo beso y Daryl ya sabía que no iba a poder dejar de besarla. Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y la cogió de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él y profundizando el beso, mientras Beth lo rodeaba por el cuello con los brazos y se ponía de puntillas en un intento de pegarse más a él. Sólo cuando escucharon de nuevo la música en el pasillo se separaron y pocos segundos después aparecieron Glenn y Maggie por el pasillo. Por como se soltaron la mano cuando les vieron era evidente que tampoco esperaban verles allí.

\- Ey Daryl, ¿ya te marchas? -preguntó Maggie sonriendo forzosamente. El músico alzó las cejas y miró a Beth de reojo antes de asentir con la cabeza.

\- Sí, tengo que hacer la maleta -dijo mirando a Beth de reojo, que sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Sin decir nada más giró sobre sus talones y se apresuró a ir hacia el coche. Beth aún notaba el cuerpo temblando y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, deseando seguirle. Si no hubiera sido la fiesta de su padre, tal vez lo habría hecho.

\- ¿La maleta? ¿De qué habla? -preguntó Maggie mirándola extrañada.

\- Mañana nos vamos a Nueva York -sonrió ampliamente, antes de volver al salón de actos. Aquella noche se le iba a hacer eterna.

* * *

 **N/A: ufff, que presión. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Siento mucho que pase tanto tiempo entre un capítulo y otro… pero a veces es tan difícil… bueno, vosotros ya sabéis como va esto :P ¡Espero vuestros comentarios, gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	10. Noticias sobre Merle

**Disclaimer: ¡The Walking Dead es mío! ...jajajaja que va. Ojala.**

* * *

Maggie entró con cuidado en casa, intentando no hacer ruido. Eran cerca de las siete de la mañana y aunque sabía que no habría nadie despierto, también sabía que su padre tenía el oído bastante fino. Normalmente habría subido por el árbol que llevaba a la habitación de Shawn, pero con su hermano de vuelta en casa era demasiado arriesgado; primero porque la ventana podía estar cerrada y segundo porque su hermano podía pillarla y Shawn podía llegar a ser peor que su padre.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y subió lentamente las escaleras, pisando con cuidado y evitando los dos escalones que crujían. Mientras subía no podía evitar sonreír ya fuera por la maravillosa noche que había pasado con Glenn, por el vino de más que había tomado o por tener la sensación de haber vuelto a sus dieciséis años. La de veces que había vuelto a casa de madrugada e incluso por la mañana y nadie se había enterado. Le tendrían que haber convalidado la asignatura de educación física. Sonrió ampliamente cuando consiguió atravesar el pasillo y llegar a su habitación. Cogió el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, pero antes de que consiguiera entrar dentro se abrió la puerta que tenía al lado y salió Beth mochila al hombro y con cara de enfado, seguida de cerca por su hermano. Quien seguía vestido como la noche anterior.

\- ¡En serio, Shawn, haces que te prefiera en Atlanta! -se quejó Beth-. Buenos días, Maggs.

\- ¿Buenos…? ¿Qué hacéis discutiendo tan temprano? -preguntó extrañada.

\- ¿Acabas de volver? ¿Es que ninguna pensáis las cosas antes de hacerlas? -preguntó Shawn mirándola de arriba abajo y Maggie no se molestó en disimular, consciente de que su aspecto la delataba.

\- Que no te haga sentir mal, Maggie -dijo Beth desde las escaleras-. Shawn ha llegado hace diez minutos.

\- Yo soy mayor que vosotras. Y más irresponsable, también -se excusó siguiéndola.

Maggie miró de reojo su cama y dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio antes de volver a cerrar la puerta y seguir a sus dos hermanos escaleras abajo. Ambos habían llegado a la cocina y Beth estaba preparando ya el café mientras Shawn le seguía dando la charla apoyado en la encimera junto a ella.

\- No sabes nada de él.

\- Seguro que sé mucho más que tú de… bueno, con quien quiera que hayas pasado tú la noche.

\- Ahora no estamos hablando de mí -se quejó Shawn y Maggie no pudo evitar una carcajada.

\- Me siento como si hubiera viajado en el tiempo -bromeó mirando a sus dos hermanos discutir. Shawn la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Es imposible que a ti te parezca bien, Maggie.

\- La verdad es que no sé ni de qué estáis hablando -suspiró la morena abriendo el congelador para sacar una tarrina de helado.

\- Pretende irse a Nueva York con Daryl Dixon -dijo Shawn alzando las cejas y con un tono que dejaba claro que pensaba que Beth estaba loca.

\- Ah, eso.

\- ¿Ah, eso?

\- ¿Qué problema hay?

\- ¿Te los tengo que enumerar todos? -preguntó Shawn con impaciencia y Beth se giró hacia él y se cruzó de brazos, alzando las cejas.

\- Sí, por favor. Empieza -lo animó la rubia y su hermano mayor resopló.

\- Es mucho más mayor que tú. Joder, es mucho mayor que yo.

\- Sí. Creo que ya tiene los noventa. Mi plan es esperar a que se muera de viejo y quedarme su herencia, ¿qué te parece? -Maggie volvió a reírse ganándose una nueva mirada de enfado de su hermano.

\- Muy graciosa. A lo mejor no te queda tanto cuando tengas que repartirlo con todas las tías que debe tener por ahí.

\- Uy sí, tiene un harén. Y veinte hijos ilegítimos. Próximamente veintiuno -dijo Beth llevándose las manos al vientre-. Enhorabuena, vas a ser tío.

\- Dos a cero, Shawn -bromeó Maggie tomando otra cucharada de helado-. Tú antes eras más bueno en esto.

\- Si no vas a ayudarme puedes irte a la cama, Maggs. ¿De dónde vienes, por cierto? ¿Te fuiste con el cocinero? -como respuesta, Maggie hizo el símbolo de la victoria con los dedos-. …tú sigues igual que siempre, ¿no?

\- No, con Glenn voy en serio -aseguró alegremente.

\- Oye Shawn, es muy tierno que quieras hacer de hermano mayor -dijo Beth mirando a su hermano con paciencia-. Pero tú te fuiste a estudiar fuera, luego estuviste un año de mochilero por Europa y al volver estuviste en Boston y luego en Atlanta, ¡y no le pediste permiso a nadie!

\- ¡Es completamente diferente!

\- ¿Por qué soy una mujer?

\- ¡Porque eres una cría! -desde dónde estaba sentada, Maggie pudo ver el fuego irradiando de los ojos de su hermana pequeña. Shawn también debió de verlo, porque reculó y dio un paso hacia atrás como si temiera que Beth se le echara a la yugular de un momento a otro.

\- Repíteme eso si te atreves.

\- Vale, no eres una cría. No debería de haber dicho eso, perdona -dijo su hermano carraspeando-. Pero Beth, eres muy buena y muy inocente. Es evidente lo que está buscando ese tío. Eres joven, guapa y debes de llevar suspirando por él desde que le conociste -Maggie no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que su hermano ignoró-. Se lo estás poniendo en bandeja. ¿Por qué crees que alguien como él iba a llevar a alguien como tú a Nueva York si no es para acostarse contigo, Beth?

\- ¿Alguien… como yo? -repitió ofendida, negando con la cabeza-. Está bien, Shawn. Voy a… voy a salir por esa puerta y voy a fingir que no he escuchado a mi hermano mayor decir que el único motivo por el que yo podría atraer a un hombre es por el sexo -dijo cogiendo de nuevo la mochila. Shawn resopló y Beth se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina-. Y para que te enteres, Daryl tiene cama en la cabaña; no necesita llevarme a Nueva York para acostarse conmigo.

\- ¡Beth! -la regañó, aunque la rubia ya había desaparecido dando un portazo. Shawn miró entonces a Maggie-. ¡¿Tú la has oído?!

\- ¿Y tú te oyes a ti cuando hablas? ¿Piensas un poco las cosas o las sueltas sin filtro alguno y a ver que pasa?

\- Dime que no lo ves como yo, Maggs -resopló sentándose frente a ella.

\- No lo veo como tú, Shawn -dijo encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que su hermano la mirara sorprendido-. Beth no se lo ha puesto fácil, más bien todo lo contrario. Y Daryl… casi no se ha relacionado con nadie de por aquí. Si buscara lo que dices que busca podría irse a cualquier otro sitio. No habría venido a este pueblo, ni estaría en una cabaña en la que no hay ni cobertura.

\- Así que crees que se ha enamorado de Beth y que lo dejará todo, se quedará aquí con ella, serán felices y comerán perdices, ¿no? -se burló.

\- No, que va. Sé que se gustan -sonrió Maggie-. Sé que Beth nunca ha sido egoísta como tú o como yo; nunca ha sido irresponsable como nosotros tampoco. Sé que lleva desde los quince años diciendo que quiere ir a Nueva York. Y sé que la quieres y te preocupa que le hagan daño, pero aunque no te fíes de Daryl, tienes que confiar en Beth. Ya no es una cría, Shawn, y no es tonta. Además, merece tener sus aventuras igual que tú tienes las tuyas.

Shawn la miró en silencio unos segundos antes de suspirar dándose por vencido y Maggie sonrió ofreciéndole la tarrina de helado.

* * *

\- Alguien como yo -repitió de nuevo Beth con enfado, arrastrando la maleta por el camino que llevaba a la cabaña de los Grimes-. ¿Y qué problema hay conmigo? ¿Tan difícil de creer es que le pueda gustar a un tío? Claro, como él va a lo que va, se cree que todos son iguales…

\- ¿Beth? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Tan cabreada iba que no había escuchado el coche ni había visto a Rick hasta que se había parado junto a ella. Desde el asiento del copiloto, Shane la saludó levantando la mano, con cara de haber sido sacado a tirones de la cama hacía pocos minutos. La rubia miró a los dos hombres algo avergonzada y se mordió el labio inferior, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza.

\- No me vendría mal que me llevaras.

\- Sube al coche -sonrió Rick señalando la parte trasera. Beth obedeció-. ¿Vas a ver a Daryl?

\- Aham…

\- ¿A Daryl? -repitió Shane girándose hacia ella y mirando la maleta que había dejado a sus pies antes de volver a mirarla a ella, alzando las cejas extrañado. Conociéndole, ya se imaginaba lo que se estaba imaginando, por lo que se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

\- Vamos a Nueva York. Me llevará a vuestro estudio de grabación -explicó sonriente.

\- Y tu padre lo sabe…

\- Shane, claro que lo sabe -contestó Rick por ella.

Beth entornó los ojos; al parecer Shawn no era el único que la veía como una cría que necesitaba permiso de papá para salir de casa. Shane debió verle la cara, porque dejó escapar media carcajada antes de volver la vista al frente.

\- Perdona, no pretendía ofenderte. Es sólo que no me gustaría estar en el punto de mira de Hershel por ayudar a su hija a fugarse de casa.

\- Ya, pues puedes estar tranquilo, no me estoy fugando. ¿Tan difícil de creer es que soy capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones sin acabar muerta?

\- Dudo mucho que tu padre crea que Daryl va a matarte -bromeó esta vez Rick, como si supiera algo que ella no sabía. Beth negó con la cabeza.

\- Mi padre no. Shawn.

\- Ah bueno. Estará haciendo de hermano mayor preocupado, no le des importancia -dijo Rick aparcando frente a la cabaña.

Daryl salió al escuchar el coche aunque se detuvo en seco al verla bajar a ella también, maleta en mano. Durante unos segundos Beth temió que el músico se hubiera arrepentido de su invitación, pero entonces Daryl reaccionó y se acercó para cogerle la maleta, llevándola al porche por ella.

\- No te esperaba tan pronto -dijo mirándola de reojo. Beth se encogió de hombros.

\- No quería molestarte, es que necesitaba salir de casa -al verle levantar las cejas, la rubia negó con la cabeza para quitarle importancia-. Solo Shawn siendo… Shawn.

\- Hmmm.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está el fuego? -preguntó Shane saliendo de la cabaña ya con cuatro cervezas en la mano.

Fue entonces cuando Beth se dio cuenta de que estaba interrumpiendo algo. Antes de encontrarse con ellos, Rick y Shane ya iban en dirección a la cabaña, y Daryl había salido a recibirles sin sorprenderse por su temprana visita. De pronto avergonzada, Beth forzó una sonrisa y cogió una de las cervezas de Shane.

\- Yo cogeré otra cosa. ¿Te importa si…? -preguntó señalando al interior de la casa.

\- No, no. Pasa y coge lo que quieras, sin prisas -contestó Daryl abriéndole la puerta y guiñándole el ojo; Beth sonrió más aliviada.

\- Pues a ver que tienes para desayunar -bromeó asegurándose de cerrar la puerta tras ella para dejarles charlar a solas.

Daryl volvió a sorprenderse de ante su capacidad para entenderle sin que tuviera que decirle nada. Escuchó un carraspeo tras él y recordó que no estaba solo; al girarse Rick miraba disimuladamente hacia otro lado, pero Shane no ocultó su sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué no te gustaban las mujeres que buscábamos para ti. Las prefieres más jóvenes.

\- Cállate la boca.

\- ¿Y si no te gusta para qué la llevas a Nueva York? -Daryl lo miró sorprendido, maldiciéndose al ver como se ensanchaba aún más su sonrisa-. Nos lo ha dicho mientras veníamos. Algo sobre ir al estudio de grabación y… ¿enseñarle tu micrófono?

\- Shane -lo regañó Rick mientras Daryl volvía a mirar hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que Beth no escuchaba las tonterías de su compañero. Shane volvió a reírse y se sentó en las escaleras del porche.

\- Vale, vale, ya me callo. Pero, si no es para pedirnos consejo amoroso, ¿para qué nos has hecho venir a esta hora?

\- Merle. La ha vuelto a cagar -suspiró con cansancio antes de encender un cigarrillo.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿No está encerrado?

\- Se ha liado a ostias con otro preso -dijo sin rodeos, haciendo que tanto su manager como su compañero resoplaran-. Merle no se mete en una pelea si no sabe que saldrá mejor parado que el otro.

\- ¡Menudo gilipollas! -se quejó Shane levantándose de golpe-. En serio, ¿cuánto me caería a mí por matarle? Porque empieza a ser muy tentador.

\- ¿Has hablado con él? -preguntó Rick con el semblante serio, ignorando a Shane.

\- Con la fiscal. Me ha llamado esta mañana, muy alegremente… quería ser ella quien me diera la noticia antes de que salga en la prensa. Van a adelantar el juicio y van a tener en cuenta su mala conducta -suspiró-. Básicamente me ha dicho que no va a pisar la calle en una temporada larga.

\- ¿No te ha ofrecido ningún trato? -preguntó de nuevo su manager; al verle levantar una ceja, Rick se pasó ambas manos por la cara, consciente de lo que eso podía suponer no solo para Merle, sino para todo el grupo.

\- ¡Hay que joderse! Está esperando la fecha de la apelación, no le han impuesto fianza, tiene a los malditos jueces y a la opinión pública en contra, ¿y se lía a ostias con otro preso? ¡¿Es que nadie le ha hablado de la rebaja de condena por buena conducta?! ¡¿Quién cojones es su abogado?!

\- Calma, Shane -lo avisó Rick.

\- ¿Que me calme yo? ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer, pararlo todo cinco o seis años?! Merle ha tocado fondo, Rick -se quejó Shane, haciendo que Daryl apretara los puños con enfado-. Tenemos que dar una rueda de prensa, y tenemos que hacerlo ya. Desmarcarnos de Merle, decir lo gilipollas que es, buscar alguien que le sustituya una temporada y retomar la gira antes de que todo esto nos salpique aún más.

\- ¡No voy a salir en televisión condenando a mi hermano! -aclaró Daryl rápidamente.

\- No te preocupes, ya hablo yo en nombre de todos.

\- No me has entendido -dijo negando con la cabeza-. Nadie va a salir en televisión condenando a Merle.

\- Tu hermano es un puto pirado, Daryl. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

\- Pues es gracias a ese pirado que estás donde estás.

\- Le mandaré una carta de agradecimiento a la cárcel, de donde, te recuerdo, ¡no va a salir en varios años!

\- Vale, suficiente -intervino Rick con tono tajante-. Si os peleáis entre vosotros sí que tiraréis el trabajo de estos años por la borda. Enviaré un comunicado diciendo que respetamos el trabajo de la justicia y que el grupo sigue trabajando en un nuevo álbum que entusiasmará a los fans. ¿Entendido?

Ambos músicos permanecieron inmóviles unos segundos, manteniéndose la mirada, hasta que Shane resopló de nuevo y se dirigió hacia el coche.

\- ¡Merle acabará con el grupo! ¡Y tú serás el más perjudicado, Daryl! Es tu hermano, no el mío.

\- Ignora a Shane -le aconsejó Rick antes de que Daryl le contestara y continuaran con la discusión.

\- Voy a ir a ver a Merle.

\- No, ni hablar.

\- Rick…

\- Esto va en serio, Daryl. No quieres hacer declaraciones contra tu hermano, me parece fenomenal; pero tampoco vas a hacer nada que te ponga a su favor. Merle ha pagado a una prostituta, se ha drogado y se ha peleado con un preso. No son tonterías. Te mantendrás al margen y me dejarás hacer mi trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Bien. Pero como Andrea o Shane…

\- No dirán nada, yo me encargaré de eso. Confía en mí, ¿vale? -dijo apretándole el hombro. Daryl suspiró y asintió levemente con la cabeza-. Otra cosa. Ese viaje a Nueva York con Beth… no es buena idea. Los periodistas te estarán buscando para que hagas declaraciones.

\- No será la primera vez que los esquive -dijo con media sonrisa, tirando el cigarrillo al suelo.

\- Tú estás acostumbrado. Ella no -puntualizó Rick y Daryl solo pudo suspirar.

El manager no esperó otra respuesta y regresó al coche junto a Shane. Cuando el vehículo desapareció de su vista, Daryl entró en la cabaña; encontró a Beth en la cocina, preparando algo en una sartén, el móvil en la encimera y con los cascos puestos, tarareando la canción que estaba escuchando. El músico se apoyó en la puerta y la observó en silencio hasta que la chica se giró, dejando escapar un pequeño grito, sobresaltada, y quitándose los cascos rápidamente.

\- Perdona, no pretendía asustarte.

\- ¿Esperando en la puerta en silencio? ¿Y qué pretendías? -bromeó ladeando la cabeza, haciendo que Daryl se encogiera de hombros.

La respuesta más sincera habría sido que estaba disfrutando de las vistas, pero aunque hubiera querido hacerlo no habría sabido como decírselo. Beth dejó un plato con lo que parecían huevos revueltos encima de la mesa, dónde ya había una taza con café.

\- ¿Sólo un plato y una taza? ¿Has desayunado antes de venir?

Beth miró la mesa unos segundos, encogiéndose levemente de hombros y Daryl no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos. Casi inconscientemente se acercó hasta ella y le levantó la barbilla con el índice para obligarla a mirarle.

\- Siento mucho haberme presentado así. No pretendía interrumpir -dijo mirando hacia la puerta brevemente antes de mirarlo a él de nuevo, nerviosa-. Y no quería escuchar la conversación, por eso me puse la música cuando empezasteis a gritar pero… algo he escuchado, lo siento, de verdad.

\- Beth…

\- Y se que Merle ha hecho algo malo… no sé exactamente qué… -continuó hablando-. Y por lo visto puede perjudicar al grupo… y es normal que no podamos ir a Nueva York…

\- Beth, no es… -lo intentó de nuevo Daryl, pero la chica negó con la cabeza mirando a todas partes excepto a él.

\- O, bueno, claro, que simplemente no te apetezca viajar allí ahora mismo… o prefieras ir solo para ver a tu hermano o…

Daryl suspiró y puso ambas manos en las mejillas de la rubia antes de inclinarse hacia ella y besarla. Tras la sorpresa inicial, Beth se inclinó hacia él y apoyó las manos en su pecho sin perder el tiempo y devolviéndole el beso. No hacía ni veinticuatro horas que había probado sus labios y sin embargo tenía la impresión de llevar mucho más tiempo esperando aquel momento. Era intoxicante. Y aunque en un principio sólo había buscado hacerla callar, ahora no encontraba ningún motivo por el que dejar de besarla; menos aún cuando la rubia le devolvía los besos con la misma fuerza.

Beth subió las manos hasta su cuello y lo rodeó después con los brazos, pegándose más a él; enseguida notó como Daryl bajaba las manos de sus mejillas a sus hombros y luego por la espalada hasta dejarlas en la cintura, con una suavidad que le dio escalofríos y que contrastaba con los besos que le daba, como si pensara devorarla allí mismo. Notó las manos del músico en la espalda, bajo su camiseta, pero cuando sus dedos rozaron su sujetador Daryl rompió el hechizo. Dejó sus labios pero en lugar de separarse de ella apoyó la frente en la suya y sus manos volvieron a agarrarla por la cintura, esta vez con fuerza. Beth lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió en un intento de asegurarle que estaba bien. Que no hacía falta que parara. Tras unos segundos intentando recuperar el aliento, Daryl sonrió.

\- Que difícil es hacerte callar.

\- Pues si este es tu método para silenciarme voy a empezar a hablar mucho más.

Daryl dejó escapar media carcajada antes de besarla de nuevo, esta vez de una forma más suave y breve pero que igualmente le hizo temblar las piernas.

\- ¿Lista para ir a Nueva York?

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y lo de Merle? No quiero que te sientas obligado a… -Daryl alzó las cejas y Beth se calló, sonrojándose, sin poder evitar sonreír-. Sí. Lista para ir a Nueva York.

\- Son dos horas de vuelo. Tengo deberes para ti -dijo esta vez sí separándose de ella para ir al salón.

Beth lo siguió extrañada y le vio revolver entre las cosas hasta encontrar un cuaderno y un reproductor de música de bolsillo que le tendió. Sin que le dijera nada, la chica se puso los auriculares y le dio al play comprobando que solamente había una canción: la música que había compuesto Daryl días atrás y que ambos habían tocado juntos en aquella cabaña. Levantó la vista hacia él, sonriendo.

\- Suena muy bien.

\- No hay nada que un ordenador no pueda hacer -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Aún necesita algunos arreglos pero… quiero que le pongas la letra.

\- ¿La letra? -repitió abriendo los ojos de par en par; Daryl sonrió como si hubiera estado esperando esa misma reacción y se preparara para escuchar su negativa. Beth se tragó las palabras y levantó la barbilla, desafiante-. ¿Y cuál es mi recompensa por hacer tu trabajo?

\- Si consigues ponerle letra, te la quedas -dijo tranquilamente, esta vez sí, sorprendiéndola. Beth miró el pequeño cuaderno que tenía en la mano y negó con la cabeza.

\- Esta… esto es lo primero que compones en meses. No puedes regalarla así como así.

\- No te la estoy regalando. No admitiré cualquier tipo de letra tonta, tiene que estar a la altura de la música… y la música es muy buena. Es casi una misión imposible -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- Fanfarrón. Lamentarás este día, Daryl -dijo pasando junto a él para salir de la cabaña-. Cuando dentro de un tiempo todos los grupos de rock se estén peleando por mis letras y a ti nadie te escuche ya.

Daryl sacudió la cabeza como si no la tomara en serio antes de coger su bolsa de viaje. Aunque Beth estaba ya en el porche, aún la escuchaba presumir de la gran letra que le iba a poner a la canción y de como él tendría que arreglar la música para que estuviera a su altura.

\- …sí, ya me arrepiento.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Siento mucho, muchísimo, muchiiiiisimo haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar esta historia, pero no quiero que la deis por inacabada o perdida. Quiero seguirla y darle un final. El caso es que me quedé embarazada y han sido unos meses muy largos y muy duros xD Espero actualizar más a menudo, pero pronto serán dos peques en la casa y no sé como va a salir eso jajaja. Pero, ¡lo dicho! ¡Que a medias no quiero dejarla! Espero que el capítulo esté a la altura. Muchas gracias a los que seguís aquí, espero vuestros comentarios. ¡Un besazo! ¡Ah! Es un capítulo que ha sido muy reescrito, así que si hay algún error perdonadme y hacedmelo saber :)**


End file.
